Violence, Power and Love EN PAUSE
by Kaori-Miu
Summary: Abusement, violence, passé sombre... Kuroko se fait tabasser par un groupe dans une ruelle mais est secouru par un élégant garçon aux cheveux rouge... Des souvenirs liés au passé vont surgir... Kuroko pourra-t-il un jour s'en défaire avec l'aide de son partenaire et du reste de la GOM ? L'histoire se passe à la fin du collège Teiko. Il va y avoir du lemon.
1. Avis aux lecteurs

**Avis à mes lecteurs et à ceux qui s'apprêtent à lire ma fanfic' !**

Comme je le disais dans mon résumé, j'écrivais au « feeling » car je n'avais pas d'idées concrètes sauf que maintenant j'en ais et donc je vais apporter des modifications à mes chapitres. Désolé pour ceux qui trouvaient ça « trop mignon », en fait l'histoire va devenir plutôt sombre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va pas être une tragédie ^^ C'est juste qu'il va y avoir plusieurs passés sombres et de la violence.

**Et donc gros avertissement : **il va y avoir de **l'abusement sexuel**, de la **violence**, du **sang versé** (peut-être, en fait sûrement) et ce ne va donc pas être une fic' toute bah…mignonne. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est rated : M.

**Donc pour les âmes sensibles se retenir !**

Néanmoins il y aura quand même des chapitres comme j'avais fait précédemment car j'adore les écrire )

Voilà, ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ J'espère que vous continuerez à la lire car ce que j'ai en tête est je pense très intéressant.

Gros bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 1 : Wounds ( Blessures )

**Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je me nomme Kaori Miu et j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction entre Akashi Seijurou et Kuroko Tetsuya. C'est ma première fanfic' donc soyez indulgents avec moi ) **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ **

**J'ai également quelqu'un qui m'aide pour les fautes d'orthographes... Ma Beta Reader qui est Lunatish et que j'adore !**

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

**(By Kaori Miu)**

**_Chap 1 : Wounds (Blessures)_**

De violents coups s'acharnaient sur un adolescent aux cheveux bleus qui tentait vainement de se défendre.

Un coup de poing l'atteignit sur sa mâchoire, plusieurs coups de pieds dans son abdomen… Il se remettait debout malgré tout à chaque coup, sachant que s'il était à terre, il n'aurait plus aucune chance. C'était ce que lui avait enseigné son capitaine. Même à cet instant il pensait à lui, à son calme habituel. Il ne se serait pas laissé frapper, lui.

_Je suis si faible…_ pensa la victime.

Le groupe n'arrêtait pas, le tabassant de plus en plus fort, si bien que le sang commençait à couler et à se répandre dans la ruelle sale. La personne aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait debout à regarder et qui semblait être le chef, fut tout à coup pris d'un rire qui sonnait faux et avança vers leur proie.

« Non mais tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'en tirer vivant ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Kuroko Tetsuya ! »

Le groupe répondit en rigolant aux dires de leur chef qui continua.

« Et si on s'amusait un peu plus les gars ? »

Le garçon sourit et dévoila un long couteau dans sa main droite.

« Arr… Arrêtez… s'il vous pl─ »

Un puissant coup de pied poussa le jeune homme à terre, lui coupant la parole.

« Retournez le moi ! Mettez-le face contre terre ! » vociféra leur chef.

Des mains retournèrent le corps pâle et le maintinrent de chaque côté. Un poids s'abattit brusquement sur le blessé, lui coupant un instant sa respiration.

Le chef avait posé un genou sur le dos du bleuté et commençait à déchirer sa chemise à l'aide de son couteau. Une fois la peau claire mise à nu, le truand dessina une ligne partant de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos à l'aide de son arme, retirant des plaintes de celui qui était couché.

« Tais-toi ! »

Une chaussure écrasa la mâchoire de l'adolescent à terre, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le bleuté était au bord de l'évanouissement, quand un garçon aux cheveux rouges arriva. Le truand se remit debout, libérant de son poids la proie qui commençait sombrer, et alla se poster devant le nouvel inconnu.

« Oï ! T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Hein ?!

\- Hors de mon chemin, clama une voix autoritaire qui ne laissait place à aucun refus.

\- T'as dit quoi là morveux ? » s'égosilla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

Une paire d'yeux hétérochromes se posèrent sur ceux du chef en face de lui.

« Je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois, ses yeux semblèrent briller d'un éclat furieux, hors de mon chemin. »

L'adolescent fut parcouru d'un frisson et une partie de lui voulut se soumettre devant cette force qui ne laissait place qu'à de l'obéissance, mais ayant sa fierté, il refusa de bouger.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres ?! »

Le chef agrippa alors le garçon par le col.

Le rouge détourna son regard sur cette main qui avait osé le toucher et reposa ses yeux sur la personne qui le dominait en taille.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

L'inconnu prit subitement la main sur son épaule et la tordit d'un mouvement sec dans un bruit d'os cassé. L'autre hurla de douleur en serrant sa main contre soi et cria :

« Aïe ! Salaud !

\- Ridicule. Tu oses dire que ça fait mal mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu as fait à Tetsuya. Tu serais mort si j'avais le temps de m'occuper de toi. Malheureusement je n'en ai pas. Mais si je te croise une autre fois, je n'hésiterai pas. »

Une aura puissante et menaçante s'échappait maintenant du rouge, mettant quiconque au défi de lui désobéir. Le truand resta un instant à regarder ces yeux hétérochromes, en réfléchissant à un moyen de l'acculer, mais n'en trouvant pas, il s'avoua vaincu.

« Tss… Allez on se barre les gars » clama t-il.

Le groupe s'en alla, contournant le rouge en faisant bien attention d'y mettre une certaine distance, ayant eux aussi perçue l'aura de l'adolescent.

Une fois tous partis, le rouge s'avança et s'accroupit aux côtés du bleuté.

« Ils ne t'ont pas raté dis-moi, Tetsuya. »

Le bleuté ne distinguait qu'une forme floue à côté de lui, mais reconnut ce timbre de voix si particulier.

« Ak… Akashi…-kun… ? » A peine eut-il prononcé le nom du rouge qu'une giclée de sang sortit de sa bouche, rajoutant une couche par-dessus celle qui emplissait déjà le sol.

« Ne parle pas. Je t'emmène chez moi. Quand tu te seras rétabli nous parlerons. »

Lorsque le rouge le prit dans ses bras, le bleuté gémit.

« Tu peux te reposer maintenant. Tu es en sécurité Tetsuya. »

Le bleuté ne se fit pas prier et perdit connaissance dans les bras de son sauveur.

Un majordome arriva à côté d'Akashi et lui proposa de le laisser porter Kuroko, mais celui-ci refusa et raffermissant sa prise sur le faible corps, il marcha à pas pressé vers la voiture qui le conduirait directement à sa résidence. Il prit tout de même note dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait plus faire manger le faible garçon qui ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre qui est assez court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui ont aimé il y a la suite ! Sinon ce serait très sympas à vous de me mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ En tous cas merci à tous ceux qui lieront et suivront ma fic' !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Cares ( Soins )

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors voilà le chapitre deux dans lequel j'ai fait quelques petits changements ^^ **_

_**Là où ça va commencer à devenir sombre et où on va se poser des questions ce sera à partir du troisième chapitre.**_

_**Beta Reader : Lunatish : Merci, merci ! 3**_

_**Voilà je vous laisse lire et merci à tous pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

_**Chap 2 : Cares ( Soins )**_

Une fois de retour à sa résidence, Akashi porta Kuroko jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où il le déshabilla et le lava, puis le déposa délicatement sur un futon qui avait été disposé à côté de son lit. Il mit juste un drap au-dessus du corps nu et blessé puis appela un garçon aux cheveux verts.

« Shintarō.

\- Akashi, salua le shooter. Que me vaut ton appel ?

\- Je te veux chez moi maintenant. Tetsuya est gravement blessé.

\- Très bien. Je prépare ce qu'il faut et j'arrive. »

Le rouge ayant pour habitude de ne pas dire au revoir raccrocha de suite.

Ellipse

Dix minutes plus tard, le shooteur se présenta devant la résidence avec une mallette en main. Akashi l'accueillit et le fit immédiatement monter dans sa chambre où Kuroko, toujours dans l'inconscience, reposait sur le futon. Doucement, Akashi retira le drap qui recouvrait le bleuté, laissant voir à Midorima l'étendue de ses blessures.

Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« En effet, il est bien amoché. »

Le corps de Kuroko laissait voir plusieurs bleus un peu partout, et sur son abdomen, un énorme hématome était en train de se dessiner, de même qu'autour s'étalaient des pigments de sang. Sa cheville quant à elle qui avait dû être maintes fois écrasée, était gonflée et virer au violet. Le drap avant blanc, commençait maintenant à tourner au rouge.

« Le plus important c'est son dos. Je l'ai désinfecté mais le sang ne s'arrête pas de couler, déclara Akashi. »

Le vert s'accroupit à côté du blessé, et avec l'aide d'Akashi, le mit doucement en position assise. Akashi mit ensuite la tête du bleuté sur son épaule en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas.

« Hmm… Cette coupure-là, il va falloir la suturer, constata le vert. »

Il désigna la longue estafilade qui parcourait le dos de Kuroko.

« Par contre pour le reste je ne peux rien faire, il faudra attendre et lui appliquer le baume que je te donnerai et ainsi lui faire un bandage tous les 2 jours,

\- Et pour sa cheville ?, demanda le rouge, je n'ai pas su si elle était cassée ou foulée. »

Le shooteur palpa la cheville droite du bleuté et en conclut à une foulure.

« Il faut tout de suite mettre de la glace dessus. »

Akashi appela un majordome et lui ordonna de lui apporter une poche de glace, lequel revint deux minutes plus tard avec.

« Akashi, je vais être franc avec toi. J'ai déjà assisté à plusieurs opérations, par ailleurs j'ai bien regardé comment faire des points de suture mais je n'en ai jamais fait à quiconque, de plus là, il lui faudrait bien trente-cinq points. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte. Il vaudrait mieux appeler mes parents. »

Le rouge ne dit rien et posa délicatement la glace sur la cheville enflée.

« Non. Si je t'ai appelé toi, Shintarō, c'est que je sais que tu en es capable. Il n'y a pas le temps d'attendre tes parents. Il est déjà en train de perdre trop de sang.

\- Les conditions d'hygiène pour-

\- Shintarō, coupa le rouge. »

Le vert remonta une fois de plus ses lunettes.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.»

Pendant que Midorima préparait ses outils, la fraîcheur des glaçons réveilla Kuroko de sa transe. Le rouge le sentit essayer de bouger de cette inconfortable position mais le maintint en place.

« Tetsuya, ne bouge pas, Midorima va te soigner, murmura le rouge.

\- Midorima...-kun est là ? »

La voix rauque du bleuté fut entendue par le vert qui se retourna.

« Oui je suis là.

\- Et... Ano… Akashi-kun, où suis-je ?, souffla la faible voix.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Chez moi. Maintenant ne parle plus. Shintarō va commencer.

\- Maintenant que Kuroko est réveillé je vais devoir le rendormir, annonça le vert. »

Akashi approuva et le shooteur prit dans la mallette (qu'il avait disons emprunté à ses parents) une aiguille emplie d'un anesthésiant.

Il se plaça aux côtés du bleuté et lui implanta l'aiguille dans son bras. Deux minutes plus tard, le bleuté s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Akashi, en serrant sa chemise du bout de ses doigts.

Ceci fait, Midorima commença son travail dans le dos du blessé. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le shooter avait fini les points de suture et appliquait le baume sur le dos et l'abdomen du garçon puis banda tout son torse. Il signala à Akashi d'enlever la glace et banda également la cheville, puis conseilla de mettre un coussin en dessous pour la surélever, ce qui permettrait de faire diminuer l'œdème.

« J'ai fini. Tu peux le rallonger. Enfin, il vaudrait mieux une place propre. »

Le vert regarda le futon blanc imprégné de sang. Le rouge hocha la tête et installa le frêle garçon dans son propre lit.

« Merci Shintarō. Je te revaudrai ça. »

Le shooter tilta. Akashi le remerciait ! Non pas que cela était gênant mais c'était plutôt improbable, surtout depuis qu'il avait changé de personnalité.

« Il devra rester le plus longtemps possible au lit sans bouger. Pour sa cheville, sa foulure est je pense de degré II, donc déchirure partielle du ligament. Pour sa guérison complète, il faudra compter deux mois, et sinon dans deux semaines il pourra marcher, mais obligatoirement avec des béquilles. Je reviendrai dans deux semaines pour l'ablation des fils. »

Le rouge acquiesça de nouveau.

Un silence s'ensuivit, quand le vert osa demander :

« Je peux savoir qui l'a mis dans cet état ? »

Un œil rouge et un autre or se posèrent sur ceux vert émeraude du shooter.

« L'équipe de basket Nekomaru. Le gars à qui j'ai cassé le poignet portait un maillot de son équipe en dessous de son gilet, Akashi plissa les yeux, nous pourrons donc avoir une revanche. »

_Il devait être vraiment énervé pour casser le poignet de quelqu'un_, pensa immédiatement le shooter.

« Hmm… » fit le vert.

Midorima fouilla dans sa mallette, et en ressortit un nouveau baume et des médicaments, puis les tendit à Akashi qui les pris sans dire merci.

« Tu as de la chance que mes parents soient médecins et que je suis en train d'étudier la médecine. Sans cela tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital, et expliquer à ses parents comment leur fils s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai appelé Shintarō. »

Le vert, avec ses doigts toujours bandés, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Hmm… Bien, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai un exposé à finir.

\- Cet exposé, le rouge marqua un temps d'arrêt, Il est à faire en binôme n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact. »

Le rouge tourna sa tête vers le blessé puis sourit.

« Très bien. Au fait Shintarō, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que la condition de Tetsuya doit rester entre nous ? Le sous-entendu dans son ton laissait entendre une menace bien réelle.

\- Très bien. Même au reste de l'équipe ?

\- Je pense que nous serons tous concernés par cette histoire, donc tu peux leur dire, mais que ça ne se répande pas.

\- Dans ce cas, j'y vais. »

Le shooteur se leva, rassembla ses affaires, salua Akashi et partit.

Le rouge tourna sa tête vers le blessé.

« Hmm... Je devrais peut-être appeler tes parents pour les prévenir que tu resteras chez moi un bout de temps… »

Akashi sortit son téléphone de son gilet noir qu'il avait l'habitude de porter et composa le numéro de la mère de Kuroko (qui comme par hasard était déjà enregistré sur son mobile).

« Oui, allô ? répondit une voix douce et cristalline.

\- Akashi Seijuro. Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que votre fils s'est blessé à l'entraînement, et qu'il est actuellement chez moi. Je pense vous le garder un moment étant donné que nous avons aussi un exposé à faire par la suite.

\- Heu… Oui… Mais va-t-il bien ? C'est grave ? »

Akashi décida de ne lui dire qu'une partie des faits.

« Il a sa cheville foulée. Ça devrait prendre deux mois pour un total rétablissement. J'ai fait appel à un médecin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- D'acc… D'accord. Quand pourra-t-il revenir à la maison ?

\- Je vous préviendrai à ce moment-là. De toute façon, je crois bien que vous êtes plutôt chargée avec votre travail en ce moment, alors ne vous faîtes pas de soucis.

\- Ah… oui. Merci à vous Akashi-san de prendre soin de Tetsuya. C'est vrai que je ne rentre à la maison que très tard ces temps-ci, et les seules fois où je peux un peu discuter avec mon fils, il ne me parle que de vous. J'ai donc confiance en ce point-là. »

_Il ne fait que parler de moi, hein ? Intéressant…_ pensa le rouge.

« Il vous appellera quand il sera réveillé.

\- D'accord, encore merci, je vous suis très reconnaissante d'être un soutien pour Tetsuya, après ce qu'il s'est passé c'est vrai que ça a dû être dur pour lui… »

_Je vois bien d'où vient la politesse de Tetsuya maintenant_, s'amusa Akashi.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ?, questionna le rouge

\- Ah, il ne vous l'a pas dit…Eh bien, désolé, mais c'est à Tetsuya de décider s'il veut en parler ou non. Ne lui demandez pas s'il vous plaît, vu comment il m'a parlé de vous, je suis sûre qu'à un moment donné il se confiera. Mais à ce moment-là, promettez-moi de ne pas le rejeter. Sinon il pourrait recommencer à… enfin en tant que mère de Tetsuya, promettez le moi.

\- Je vous le promet, Asumi.

\- Merci. »

Le rouge raccrocha comme d'habitude.

Tetsuya chez moi pendant 1 ou 2 mois… Voilà qui promet, pensa le rouge en esquissant un sourire.

_Néanmoins, de quoi parlait la mère deTetsuya ? Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il connaissait Tetsuya, et il ne lui avait jamais raconté quoi que ce soit qui puisse être si secret et sensible au point que sa mère ne veuille pas le dire elle-même…_

* * *

**Alors, ceux qui avait lu avant, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ces petits changements ?**

**J'espère avoir des reviews ^^**

**Merci à tous ! Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Revival and Pain

**Salut tout le monde ^^**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre dans lequelle j'ai juste fait de toutes petites modifications.**

**Beta-reader : Merci à toi Lunatish ! Je t'aime, gros bsx !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

**Chap 3 : Revival and Pain (Réveil et Douleur)**

Kuroko émergea doucement du sommeil profond dans lequel il était, et sentit de la glace posée sur sa cheville. Ceci le gênant, il commença à se soulever quand la douleur dans son dos apparut subitement et le cloua au lit.

« Itai ! »  
Ne remarquant qu'ensuite qu'un garçon aux cheveux rouges dormait sur un futon à côté du lit dans lequel il reposait, il s'empressa de retenir ses gémissements et tourna la tête du côté de la fenêtre. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Il entendit un froissement de draps, puis un visage et des yeux hétérochromes se placèrent au-dessus de lui en même temps qu'une main prenait son menton en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tetsuya, je vois que tu es réveillé. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te lever ?

Le bleuté rougit sous la sensation de cette main.

« Oh… Ohayô gozaimasu* Akashi-kun… Je voulais juste enlever la glace sur ma cheville… Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Humm. »

Le rouge inspecta d'un coup d'œil rapide le corps du bleuté en recherche d'un quelconque signe mais ne détecta rien.

« Elle te gêne ?

\- Hai…

\- Eh bien c'est dommage mais tu vas devoir la garder encore aujourd'hui. »

Le rouge enleva sa main et esquissa un sourire à la mine boudeuse que lui offrit le blessé.

« As-tu faim ?

\- No─

Le rouge lui coupa la parole.

« - Tu dois manger. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me demander, bougonna le bleuté dans sa barbe.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Rien du tout…

\- Dans ce cas… »

Akashi se leva et marcha en direction de la porte.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il y a. Je reviens tout de suite. Tu n'as pas intérêt à enlever la glace. »

Ceci étant dit il quitta la chambre.

Le bleuté se questionna alors. Pourquoi donc Akashi-kun avait pris la peine de l'emmener chez lui et d'appeler Midorima-kun pour le soigner ? Il aurait très bien pu juste le déposer à l'hôpital où il aurait alors pu être soigné par des médecins, non pas qu'il doutait des compétences du vert étant donné qu'il étudiait la médecine et que ses parents étaient eux-mêmes médecins, mais… C'est vrai que s'il avait été à l'hôpital, il aurait dû mentir à sa mère, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Mais de toute façon Akashi-kun a dû l'avoir au téléphone et lui trouver une excuse pour qu'il reste chez lui. Et puis, quelle était cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'Akashi lui avait pris le menton ? Il aurait juré entendre son cœur battre plus fort à ce moment-là…

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant un Kuroko plutôt déboussolé dans ses réflexions. Le capitaine de Teiko entra alors en portant un plateau duquel Kuroko pouvait voir de la fumée s'échapper.

Le rouge fila un rapide coup d'œil à la cheville du blessé et constata qu'il n'avait pas enlevé la glace comme il le lui avait dit. Il s'avança alors près du bleuté et posa le plateau sur le meuble, jouxtant le lit occupé.

« Tu as deux solutions, la première est que tu peux t'asseoir et manger par toi-même, ou la deuxième est que tu restes allongé et que je te nourrisse, ce qui serait plus judicieux dans ton état », dit calmement le rouge.

Une image s'insinua dans la tête de Kuroko : Akashi-kun en train de lui donner à manger cuillère après cuillère, puis une fois terminé Kuroko ayant un reste sur sa bouche : il vit le rouge s'avancer vers lui et l'─ Puis il percuta tout à coup ce à quoi il venait de penser et rougit fortement. Akashi le remarqua et réprima un sourire.

Kuroko, lui, n'en revenait pas d'avoir pensé à une scène pareille et se rattrapa :

« La… La deuxième solution… Je sais encore manger tout seul tu sais » sourit le blessé.

Il essaya alors pour la deuxième fois de la matinée de se soulever mais cette fois-ci une main se posa sur son torse, le stoppant.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le rouge en arquant son sourcil droit.

\- Eh bien… Me relever pour m'asseoir…

\- Hors de question. Tu ne bouges pas. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Mais… risqua le blessé.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Tetsuya. »

Akashi mit alors plusieurs oreillers bien moelleux contre le mur, et aida Kuroko à doucement installer son dos meurtri contre ceux-ci.

« Bien, maintenant, commença le rouge en posant le plateau sur les genoux de Tetsuya, tu dois TOUT manger. »

Le blessé regarda le plateau qui contenait son petit déjeuner et écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant l'énorme amas de nourriture qui s'y trouvait et qu'il devait engloutir jusqu'à la dernière miette. En effet Akashi avait demandé à son majordome de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner traditionnel japonais et s'amusait quant à la réaction qu'avait eu le bleuté au vu du contenu du plateau. Ladite personne détailla ensuite ce qui s'offrait à lui : un bol de riz blanc où quelques morceaux d'œufs y étaient ajoutés, un deuxième bol contenant de la soupe miso, des namasu (plat japonais composés de légumes crus finement émincés et de fruits de mers, marinés dans du vinaigre de riz pendant plusieurs heures, les saumurant légèrement), du poisson grillé et enfin du natto (aliment japonais traditionnel à base de haricots de soja fermentés, consommé le plus souvent comme accompagnement du riz nature).

« Akashi-kun… »

Le bleuté fit un arrêt, toujours en contemplant ses plats, puis tourna la tête vers les yeux hétérochromes qui le dévisageaient.

« Tout ? continua le blessé.

\- Oui, tout, Tetsuya.

Il commença tout doucement à prendre quelques bouchées de riz, but la moitié de sa soupe miso, picora dans le namasu… Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il entama le poisson et débuta le natto. Akashi, lui, s'était assis au bord du lit et continuait à observer le malade comme si de rien n'était, faisant malgré lui rougir le bleuté. Et enfin, une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires après son natto et son poisson, il finit son riz. Néanmoins un grain de riz était resté collé près de sa bouche et le rouge s'empressa de le prendre de son doigt et de le manger juste devant la personne qui, surprise, et ne s'attendant pas à cela, resta la bouche entrouverte.

Pourquoi reste-t-il donc comme ça, pensa le rouge. Il me donne envie de... Akashi posa alors deux doigts sur cette bouche qui le narguait.

Kurolo sortit de sa transe et baissa les yeux. Akashi se reprit et retira ses doigts pour les passer dans les cheveux du bleuté.

« Tu vois Tetsuya, tu as réussi. »

Akashi se remit ensuite debout avec le plateau.

« Je ramène le plateau en cuisine, je reviens. »

Une nouvelle fois le rouge sortit, laissant un Kuroko soufflé.

Akashi-kun vient juste de m'enlever un grain de riz et de le manger devant moi sans aucune gêne, de poser ses doigts sur mes lèvres avant de me caresser les cheveux... Cela s'était-il réellement passé ?

La fatigue et la douleur commençaient à se faire sentir dans le corps du bleuté qui luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

Akashi revint dans la pièce et annonça :

« Tetsuya, il faut que tu prenne ton médicament.

\- Mon médicament ?, le blessé pencha légèrement la tête d'un air interrogateur.

\- Shintarō t'en a prescrit, enfin, ses parents puisqu'il n'est pas médecin. Il n'est pas apte à donner des prescriptions.

\- Ah... »

Le rouge lui tendit un verre d'eau mélangé à son médicament. Kuroko le prit en faisant la moue.

« Akashi-kun, je déteste les médicaments buvables.

\- Je sais mais il n'y avait plus que ça en pharmacie, tu devras faire avec. »

Le bleuté lâcha un soupir et se força à avaler d'un coup l'affreux contenu du verre. À peine l'eut-il finit qu'il fit une grimace de dégoût.

On dirait un enfant, pensa le rouge. Il reprit ensuite le verre des mains de Kuroko et le posa sur le petit meuble.

« Akashi-kun, reprit le bleuté.

\- Oui ?

\- Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Le 20 mai XXXX. Tu as dormi une journée entière après que Shintarō t'ait suturé. »

Le bleuté avait encore sommeil et sa vision commençait déjà à devenir floue, mais il tenta de rester attentif aux paroles du rouge qui n'avait pas fini de parler.

« D'ailleurs je vais refaire ton bandage vu que je dois te remettre du baume. »

Le blessé baissa la tête sur son torse bandé.

« Akashi-kun, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait be─ »

Le rouge lui coupa vite la parole.

« Si il y en a besoin. Ne discute pas. »

Il prit alors dans le tiroir du petit meuble un nouveau bandage et le baume.

« Tu vas certainement avoir mal mais dis le-moi si tu ne peux plus supporter la douleur.

\- Hai », répondit le blessé dans un souffle.

Akashi se pencha alors vers Kuroko et aida celui-ci à se mettre assis au milieu du lit de sorte à ce que son dos soit libre d'accès pour le rouge. Il se positionna ensuite derrière ce dos meurtri et enleva doucement l'ancien bandage du jeune joueur. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le bandage se desserrer et s'enlever complètement.

« Je vais t'appliquer le baume.

-Hai... »

Aussitôt Kuroko ressentit du froid et des picotements le parcourir et frissonna. Il sentait les doigts fins et agiles de son capitaine lui appliquer le plus doucement possible la crème sur son dos en évitant les endroits où Shintarō lui avait fait des points de suture et se sentit reconnaissant envers lui. Il se détendit alors rapidement au fur et à mesure de la sensation de ses doigts sur son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsque le rouge était auprès de lui, il ne se sentait pas menacé comme toutes les personnes qui baissaient les yeux devant " l'Empereur ". Non, lui se sentait au contraire rassuré et en sécurité.

« Ça va ? » questionna le rouge.

Le bleuté hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il se sentait de plus en plus glisser dans l'inconscience, et Akashi ayant terminée sa tâche dans son dos, se positionna ensuite face à lui.

« Il faudrait que tu lèves un peu tes bras Tetsuya pour que je puisse finir de te bander. »

Le bleuté ne réagit pas et continua à regarder dans le vide, ses paupières commençant à se rouge poussa un soupir devant son coéquipier qui allait bientôt s'endormir.

« Tetsuya. »

Kuroko ne bougeait toujours pas. Akashi lui prit donc ses mains, ce qui le fit un peu réagir et les plaça sur ses épaules.

« Sumimasen* Akashi-kun, j'ai sommeil…

\- Je sais. Tâche de rester éveillé encore un peu.

\- Hmm... Akashi-kun... Merci pour tout...

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Akashi commença alors à enrouler le bandage autour du frêle torse du garçon en veillant à ne pas trop serrer comme le lui avait conseillé Shintarō.

« Au fait, Tetsuya, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec l'équipe Nekomaru ? »

À peine eut-il finit de bander le garçon en même temps de finir sa phrase, que le rouge sentit le corps du bleuté tomber sur le sien, et vit un Kuroko au visage d'ange avec les yeux fermés.

« Je pense que ça pourra attendre alors », dit tout bas le capitaine.

Il remit délicatement Kuroko dans ses draps en l'allongeant et observa son visage d'où une faible respiration s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte.

« Ô yasumi nasai*, Tetsuya. » murmura le rouge en déposant un baiser sur le front du bleuté.

* * *

Mots japonais utilisés :

Ohayo gozaimasu : veut dire bonjour en étant poli  
Sumimasen : désolé

Ô yasumi nasai : bonne nuit

* * *

**Voilà fin de ce petit chapitre ! Je mettrai dès que possible le chapitre 4 auquel j'ai également fait des modifications, vous serez prévenus pour ceux qui me suivent ^^**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapter 4 : Nightmares and WC

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Cette fois-ci j'ai fait un petit chapitre désolé ^^ mais c'est pour qu'ensuite le déroulement de l'histoire fonctionne !**

**Beta-Reader : Lunatish : encore merci à toi !**

**Et surtout merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de lire ma fic' !**

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

_**Chap 4 : Nightmares and WC ( Cauchemars et Toilettes )**_

Pendant la nuit…

Akashi se réveilla peu après que Kuroko se soit endormi, en l'entendant remuer et gémir dans son sommeil.

Il se leva de son futon et s'approcha du blessé.

« Tetsuya, réveille-toi », murmura-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part du bleuté, il l'agrippa doucement par les épaules et le secoua légèrement en répétant plus fort :

« Tetsuya. »

Kuroko ouvrit enfin ses yeux d'où perlaient quelques larmes et fut pris d'une crise d'angoisse. Il haletait fortement en écarquillant les yeux et semblait revivre son cauchemar.

« Tetsuya, calme-toi » prononça Akashi d'une voix douce.

Kuroko continuait à trembler et Akashi, voyant que ça ne marchait pas, ordonna de sa voix d'Empereur :

« Calme-toi maintenant Tetsuya. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant le long des joues du jeune homme tandis qu'Akashi les essuyait de sa main. Le bleuté remarqua alors son capitaine et agrippa son yukata du bout des doigts.

« Akashi…-kun… souffla-t-il en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Calme toi, reprit plus doucement le rouge en s'asseyant au bord du lit, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant. »

Il passa alors sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du bleuté qui ferma instinctivement les yeux sous ce geste rassurant et empli de gentillesse.

_C'est Akashi-kun… C'est bon, ce n'est pas Lui..._ tenta de se raisonner Kuroko.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Akashi, jugeant que le bleuté était revenu à la normale, enleva sa main.

« Tetsuya. »

Le bleuté, à l'entente de son nom, rouvrit les yeux et regarda Akashi.

« Décris-moi ton cauchemar » demanda (ou bien ordonna) le rouge.

L'adolescent baissa alors les yeux et tenta d'éviter ceux hétérochromes de son capitaine, auxquels il savait ne pas pouvoir résister.

« Tetsuya, regarde-moi » dit Akashi en lui touchant la joue.

Kuroko se raidit instantanément au toucher du rouge et sembla effrayé.

« Tetsuya ? »

La voix le ramena au présent et le bleuté fut obligé de le regarder dans les yeux et se retint de justesse de craquer devant lui.

Par conséquent, avant de se faire, il détourna une seconde fois le regard.

Il agit bizarement, pensa le rouge.

« L'équipe Nekomaru n'est-ce pas ? » questionna le rouge.

Le blessé eut un léger frisson à l'évocation de ce nom mais ne répondit pas.

« Si tu comptes éviter le sujet, libre à toi Tetsuya, mais il y aura un jour où je serais moins patient et à ce moment-là tu seras dans l'obligation de me raconter toute l'histoire, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Il faut que je sache. Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches…, pensa le rouge.

Encore plusieurs minutes passèrent où Akashi attendit que Kuroko lui réponde, en vain. Il remarqua alors que le blessé gigotait doucement sous ses draps.

« Qu'as-tu Tetsuya ?

\- Eh… Eh bien… Enfin... J'ai... balbutia le blessé.

\- Fais une phrase Tetsuya.

\- J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes… murmura-t-il.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça. »

Décidément, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec son Tetsuya…

Le rouge se pencha alors vers le bleuté et passa doucement un bras sous l'épaule du blessé, puis le souleva pour le mettre debout. Kuroko grimaça, se retenant de pleurer une seconde fois devant Akashi. Ce fut néanmoins extrêmement difficile tellement la douleur était intense.

Le frêle adolescent s'appuya donc lourdement sur Akashi qui l'aida et fit du cloche-pied jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Merci, Akashi-kun. C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller à partir de là.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu tombes dans les toilettes et que je doive à nouveau appeler Shintarō. »

Kuroko lui lança un regard désobligeant auquel Akashi répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

Akashi soutint donc Kuroko lorsqu'il… fit ce qu'il avait à faire et remarqua par ailleurs une marque en forme de S qui était sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

« Tetsuya, quelle est cette marque ? » Akashi fixait la cuisse du bleuté.

Kuroko parut choqué un instant mais se reprit vite.

« Ah ça… Ce n'est rien, je m'étais pris la jambe dans un coin de quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus de quoi… »

Ça ressemble plus à une cicatrice d'une entaille faite au couteau…

Il décida néanmoins de ne rien ajouter.

« Je vois. »

Lorsque Kuroko fut prêt à retourner dans la chambre, le rouge se baissa, mit précautionneusement un bras sous le dos du blessé et un autre sous ses jambes et se releva en portant ainsi Kuroko bridal style*.

« Ak… Akashi-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ça ira plus vite comme ça. »

Le bleuté n'ayant aucun argument pour protester se laissa porter jusqu'au lit.

Akashi le remit avec précaution contre son oreiller, remarquant par ailleurs la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur le visage de Kuroko.

« As-tu besoin d'autre chose Tetsuya ? questionna le rouge.

\- Non, merci Akashi-kun. »

Le rouge éteignit donc la lampe de chevet et alla se remettre dans son futon.

Rire tonitruant. « Je sais que tu aimes le noir, après tout tu ressembles tellement à une ombre… Je pense que je vais te laisser ici un peu plus longtemps… »

_Non, c'est faux, je n'aime pas le noir, ça me fait peur ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !_

Le bleuté ne put retenir ses larmes et commença à sangloter doucement.

Le rouge ayant l'ouïe fine, entendit le bleuté. Il se leva alors de son futon, souleva la couette qui recouvrait son protégé et se glissa auprès de lui.

Le bleuté se figea.

« Ak-Akashi-kun ? »

Le rouge prit le bleuté dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans sa nuque.

« Tetsuya, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose que n'aimait pas le rouge c'était bien que son ombre pleure.

Le bleuté ne répondit pas.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas concernant les Nekomaru...

\- Gomen. »

Le capitaine lâcha un soupir.

« Arrête de t'excuser Tetsuya. Quand tu te sentiras prêt tu me raconteras. Maintenant essaye de dormir, je vais rester avec toi.

\- Hmm, acquiesça légèrement le bleuté, m-

\- Si c'est encore pour me remercier ne dis rien, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'en as pas besoin. »

_C'est vrai, il faut que ça cesse. Il va falloir que je le dise à Akashi, il le faut. Je n'en peux plus de tout le temps faire ses cauchemars, de penser à Lui…_ « Je te poursuivrais partout, jusque dans tes cauchemars mon Tetsuya. Tu ne pourras plus penser qu'à moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt je reviendrai… reviendrai… reviendrai. »

Le bleuté trembla.

« Non », murmura-t-il.

Le rouge le serra un peu plus fort.

« Tetsuya, je ne sais pas qui a bien pu autant te traumatiser mais je suis là maintenant. Ne pense qu'a moi d'accord ?

\- Tu… Tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ? Tu resteras avec moi ?, sanglota le bleuté.

\- Bien sûr, je serai tout le temps avec toi, personne ne pourra nous séparer. Dors maintenant. »

Le bleuté se laissa alors tomber dans le sommeil, rasséréné par son capitaine.

_Qui donc a bien pu faire autant de mal à Tetsuya ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué avant qu'il souffrait autant ? Tetsuya a certainement dû faire tout son possible pour ne rien laisser percevoir. Mais pourquoi ?_ « […] après ce qu'il s'est passé c'est vrai que ça a dû être dur pour lui ». _Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé._

« Tetsuya… »

* * *

**Mots étrangers :**

Bridal style : c'est porter quelqu'un en mode princesse

Arigato gozaimasu : merci beaucoup

* * *

**Voilà, déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Je travaille déjà sur le 5ème chap' donc soyez patients 3**

**Merci à vous ! je vous aime !**


	6. Chapter 5 : Bath,first kiss and

**Salut tout le monde ^^ !**

**Déjà le cinquième chapitre ! Ça va vite à écrire dit donc. Je commence déjà à avoir des idées pour la suite et pour ceux qui me questionnait à propos du reste de la génération des miracles, ça ne va pas tarder mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite...Je laisse planer le mystère...;) Merci à ceux qui suivent et lisent ma fanfic' !**

**Beta-reader : Lunatish : Merci encore à toi ! Je t'aime 3**

**Je rappelle juste que les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais qu'ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

**A part bien sûr quelques personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

_**Chap 5 : Bath, first kiss and confession ( Bain, premier baiser et confession )**_

Kuroko se sentait bien. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, mais une chaleur inconnue contre son corps commençait à l'étouffer. Un flashback lui revint soudainement.

« Ne bouge pas mon petit Tetsuya, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me résister… »

Le bleuté ouvrit subitement les yeux et se souvînt alors que c'était son capitaine qui dormait auprès de lui.

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me défaire de Lui ?!_

Le rouge l'entourait toujours fortement de ses bras et avait sa tête posée dans la nuque du bleuté. Kuroko essaya d'enlever un bras mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Akashi-kun, j'étouffe », implora le bleuté en gigotant.

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement de la part de son capitaine.

« Akashi-kun ! »

Une légère morsure se fit ressentir sur l'oreille du bleuté.

Akashi-kun vient juste de… me mordre l'oreille ? s'interrogea Kuroko.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que- balbutia le blessé, qu'est-ce que tu fais Akashi-kun ?! »

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du rouge et glissa dans le cou de son protégé, lui faisant stopper tout mouvement.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore envie de me lever, donc rendors-toi Tetsuya, je n'aime pas qu'on me réveille, déclara le rouge.

\- Pou… Pourrais-tu juste enlever─

\- Non, coupa le rouge, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Il fait sa crise d'adolescence ou quoi ?

Le rouge bougea sa tête pour mieux la remettre à son endroit favori et en profita pour humer l'odeur de Kuroko.

Il sent bon, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cette odeur si particulière. C'est tout Tetsuya ça, invisible et presque inodore.

Le bleuté, sous l'action d'Akashi, s'était raidi et rougissait.

« Tetsuya, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. » _Tout du moins, pas maintenant…_ éluda-t-il.

Kuroko ne répondit pas et essaya de se décontracter. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était réveillé et qu'Akashi était toujours contre lui, il ne pouvait se rendormir. Il garda donc ses yeux ouverts en tentant de regarder à travers la fenêtre qui jouxtait le lit.

Akashi quant à lui essaya de se rendormir mais n'y parvînt pas, sachant que Kuroko resterait éveillé. Il enleva alors sa prise autour de celui qu'on pourrait considérer comme sa proie, souleva la couette et sortit du lit toujours vêtu de son habituel yukata noir.

« Akashi-kun ?

\- Je vais chercher ton petit déjeuner. »

Akashi sortit alors de la pièce.

J'espère que ce ne sera pas le même petit-déjeuner qu'hier, s'inquiéta le bleuté.

Son dos lui faisait mal et il commençait à avoir un mal de tête lorsqu'Akashi revînt dans la pièce avec le même plateau que le dernier jour.

Kuroko s'était déjà assis contre les coussins et Akashi lui lança un regard qui voulait en dire long sur ce comportement.

Le rouge posa alors le fameux plateau sur les genoux de Kuroko qui le regarda avec horreur.

Il contient exactement les mêmes choses. Est-ce que Akashi-kun essaye de me tuer ?

Le bleuté commença doucement à manger et ne protesta pas, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien puisque c'était Akashi.

Après le petit-déjeuner, son capitaine qui était de retour dans la chambre annonça une tâche à faire :

« Tetsuya, il va falloir te laver. »

Le bleuté tout étonné hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Je vais faire couler le bain. »

Le bleuté attendit plus (de ce qui lui semblait) d'un quart d'heure et commença à s'interroger.

Encore plusieurs minutes passèrent et ne voyant toujours pas Akashi revenir, Kuroko décida d'agir par lui-même. Il se déplaça au bord du lit, s'agrippa d'une main au petit meuble et très doucement se leva de son lit. Une fois debout il ressentit toute la douleur dans son dos lui revenir comme un coup de fouet et dut se retenir de lâcher un gémissement. Il avança alors son pied droit et lâcha le meuble mais ce fut là une grosse erreur. Kuroko avait oublié qu'il avait une entorse à la cheville droite et lorsqu'il pesa dessus, sa jambe céda et il s'effondra par terre, la tête en avant.

Akashi était au téléphone lorsqu'il entendit un fracas venant de sa chambre.

« Je vous rappellerai. »

Il raccrocha au nez de la personne et se pressa d'aller vers la source du bruit. Là, il découvrit Kuroko étalé par terre, les yeux clos. Il courut jusqu'à lui, s'accroupit et le retourna pour mieux voir son visage.

« Tetsuya, réveille-toi, Tetsuya ! » s'exclama le rouge pris de panique.

Le bleuté cligna des yeux et distingua un visage familier au-dessus du sien.

« Akashi-kun… Désolé, je voulais juste─

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça Tetsuya, clama le rouge.

\- Hai… »

Akashi le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain où les attendait le bain déjà plein.

Le rouge posa alors l'adolescent sur un tabouret et entreprit de lui enlever son yukata bleu ciel.

« Akashi-kun, je peux─ »

Une paire d'yeux hétérochrome se posèrent sur ceux bleus du frêle garçon et l'en dissuada d'en dire plus.

Une fois Kuroko déshabillé, ce fut au tour d'Akashi de le faire.

Kuroko voulut détourner le regard de son capitaine, mais ne le put, fasciné par la musculature parfaite qu'avait Akashi. Il n'était pas aussi fin que lui et pas aussi musclé qu'Aomine, et était donc parfait aux yeux de Kuroko.

Le rouge sentit le regard du bleuté le parcourir et se rapprocha de suite face à Kuroko pour le soulever et le mettre dans le bain. Une fois le bleu installé, Akashi le rejoignit et se posta derrière lui. Kuroko maintenait une certaine distance entre leur corps malgré l'étroitesse de la baignoire, mais cela ne dura guère longtemps. Akashi l'encercla au niveau de la taille et le tira délicatement vers lui pour qu'il se repose contre son torse.

Kuroko ne put retenir un tremblement de son corps dû à la douleur de son dos. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade et il se sentait assez confus. De plus, la rougeur sur ses joues ne faisait que s'accentuer dû à la gêne que ressentait le bleuté.

« Tu es fâché, Akashi-kun ? » questionna le bleuté avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Le rouge serra un peu plus sa prise autour de Kuroko qui cette fois-ci ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Désolé » s'excusa hâtivement le rouge en relâchant sa prise.

Il reprit un instant plus tard : « Tetsuya ?

\- Hai ?

\- Ne refais plus une seule fois ce que tu as tenté de faire, c'est compris ?

\- Hai, Akashi-kun. »

Le rouge prit le menton du bleuté du bout de ses doigts, le forçant à tourner la tête de son côté. Le bleuté le regardait comme un chiot qui venait d'être grondé et Akashi, à ce moment-là, le trouva absolument adorable et décida de passer à l'action.

« Tetsuya, je peux tenter quelque chose ?

-Ha─ »

Le bleuté fut coupé par une paire de lèvres qui vinrent se coller sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Kuroko ferma ses yeux pour mieux les ressentir, mais déjà Akashi les avait enlevées et amusé, regarda un Kuroko les yeux fermés semblant encore déguster ce moment qu'il lui avait donné. Le bleuté rouvrit bientôt ses yeux et regarda celui qui venait de lui prendre son premier baiser.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas hein ? Après tout, je te fais déjà tellement de choses… »

Il baissa alors le regard, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa stupeur et ses rougeurs.

Adorable, pensa le rouge.

« Tetsuya… Le rouge enfouit sa tête dans le coup de son protégé.

\- Akashi-kun, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais merci. Tu t'occupes de moi alors que je pose des problèmes à tout le monde et tu rates également l'école… Tout ça par ma faute…

\- Ne dit pas ça, je le fais simplement parce que j'en ai envie, l'école n'est rien. Tetsuya, tu es beaucoup plus important. Tu es mien et je ne laisserai personne d'autre te toucher. Tu m'appartiens, il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te toucher, c'est compris ? »

« Je n'aime pas te voir si tourmenté, arrête de penser à cette chose qui s'est produite. »

L'ombre écarquilla ses yeux céruléens.

« Tu… Ma mère te l'a dit ?

\- Non, elle m'a simplement suggérer d'attendre que tu sois prêt à me le dire, que ce n'était pas à elle de me le raconter.

\- Je vois. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent… Quand Kuroko tourna sa tête vers le visage d'Akashi et lui rendit son précédent baiser. Il fut bref, mais néanmoins rempli d'une douceur infinie. Akashi fut surpris par la démarche de son coéquipier mais n'en fut pas déçu, lui rendant pour le coup un baiser beaucoup plus intense. Le bleuté interrompit tout de même un énième baiser en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres du rouge.

« Akashi-kun… Je crois que je t'aime, avoua doucement le bleuté.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, donc je ne sais pas ce que l'on doit ressentir.

\- Intéressant. Ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra tout le temps nécessaire.

\- Hmm », acquiesça doucement le bleuté.

Ils restèrent plus d'une demi-heure dans le bain à se détendre, sans parler puisqu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin, puis le rouge décida de sortir. Il rhabilla le bleuté et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il prit ensuite dans le tiroir du petit meuble un cachet, cette fois, et partit à la cuisine d'où il revînt avec un verre d'eau, et se rassit auprès de Kuroko.

« Akashi-kun ?

\- C'est un autre médicament contre la douleur, tu dois le prendre.

\- Je n'ai pas mal, tenta vainement de se défendre le blessé.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, j'ai bien senti dans le bain que tu avais mal au dos. »

« As-tu mal ? Je devrais peut être te donner quelque chose alors… »

Le bleuté continua de regarder son capitaine dans les yeux, ne faisant aucun geste pour prendre le cachet.

« Très bien », déclara le rouge.

Akashi ayant le cachet en main le mit dans sa propre bouche.

« Akashi-kun ? »

Il prit ensuite de l'eau qu'il garda aussi en bouche et se pencha sur Kuroko. Il l'embrassa de force et le fit ouvrir ses lèvres. Lorsque le bleuté sentit le liquide avec le cachet tomber dans sa bouche, il fut obligé d'avaler, sachant qu'Akashi ne relâcherait pas sa prise tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Une fois le cachet avalé avec l'eau, Kuroko tenta de repousser Akashi de son bras mais celui-ci continua son baiser, entrelaçant sa langue à celle du bleuté. Lorsqu'il sentit Kuroko à bout de souffle, il se retira et le laissa respirer.

« Ak... Akashi-kun… C'était méchant de ta part, accusa Kuroko à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Tetsuya. Maintenant tu es mien, j'ai tout droit sur toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de me provoquer » conclut le rouge en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

De l'eau commençait à couler le long du cou du bleuté qui souleva son bras pour l'essuyer, mais Akashi fut plus rapide et commença à lécher son partenaire.

« Akashi-kun... Arr.. Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, gémit Kuroko en essayant de s'extirper du rouge.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu vas encore te faire mal, rétorqua le rouge. De plus, je n'arrêterais pas, je te signale que je ne t'ai pas encore puni.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ?, balbutia-t-il.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu m'as désobéi trois fois en cette matinée.

-Mais─

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre tout mon temps. Après tout, j'ai toute la journée pour te punir… » susurra le rouge près du cou de Kuroko.

Un nouveau souvenir voulu faire surface mais Kuroko bien décidé, le repoussa en se concentrant sur Akashi.

Akashi ne va pas me punir comme Lui…

« Première punition, débuta le rouge avec des yeux remplis de malice, à partir de maintenant, tu devras m'appeler Seijuro, acheva le capitaine de Teiko avec un large sourire qui était en train de se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Impossible. »

* * *

**Voilà, fin du cinquième chapitre ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine donc patientez ^^**

**Gros bsx à tous !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Milkshake and Conflict

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Petite info : je suis actuellement en train de rectifier quelques phrases dans les premiers chapitres, donc je vous invite si vous en avez envie à les relire, pour l'instant je n'ai refait que le premier chapitre.**

**Sinon, voici le sixième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, je me suis d'ailleurs bien amusé à l'écrire ^^. ( Désolé pour mon petit retard, avant c'était le mardi que je postais un nouveau chap' mais là comme il était plus long, j'ai forcément mis plus de temps)**

**Beta Reader : Lunatish : Merci, merci, merci ! Je t'aime !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

_**Chap 6 : Milkshake and conflict ( Milkshaket et conflit )**_

Deux heures après leur confession, le petit couple était toujours en train de se disputer sur le lit…

« Non Akashi-kun, je ne peux pas, exprima le bleuté.

\- Si, tu peux, c'est simple, Sei-ju-ro », épela le rouge, toujours penché près du bleuté.

Lequel ne perdit pas son sang-froid et garda ses yeux céruléens posés sur ceux de son capitaine.

« Akashi-kun, je refuse, c'est… trop gênant, hésita Kuroko.

\- Dis-le, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir désobéi. »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas.

Le rouge poussa alors un soupir et sembla réfléchir lorsqu'une idée lui vînt en tête.

« Je pourrais faire une exception à ce que m'a dit Shintarō, peut-être bien qu'il me reste un milkshake à la vanille dans le frigo… » confia Akashi d'une voix douce.

La réaction attendue fut plus qu'instantanée. Le bleuté avait ouvert ses yeux en un regard de chiot battu - ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs - et semblait en pleine confrontation intérieure.

Le rouge continua donc :

« J'en avais gardé un pour Hiroki car il adore aussi les milkshakes de ''Maji Burger'', et je crois bien que, ─ Akashi regarda sa montre à son poignet gauche, puis redirigea son regard sur son compagnon ─ oui, c'est bientôt qu'il va le prendre.

\- Hiroki ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? C'est mon majordome, et tout comme toi, il adore ce milkshake et ne peut le prendre que pendant sa pause qui se trouve être bientôt, mais si tu le veux je peux peut-être lui demander de te le céder, je suis certain qu'il accepterait volontiers si ça te concerne. »

Alors, vas-tu laisser ton milkshake préféré être bu par un autre juste parce que tu refuses de dire mon prénom ?

« Je…C'est d'accord, j'accepte, mais seulement si tu me promets que je peux avoir le milkshake » bougonna le bleuté en esquivant le regard de son compagnon.

Le rouge rigola intérieurement. C'était sûr qu'il accepterait, jamais il n'avait pu refuser un milkshake à la vanille, c'était couru d'avance.

« Compris, je vais aller lui demander. »

Le rouge se leva, marchant tranquillement à travers les couloirs de sa résidence, et parvint enfin dans la salle qui était destinée aux domestiques.

« Hiroki ! », commença à appeler Akashi.

Le fidèle majordome accourut auprès de son maître.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Akashi-sama ?

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles de suite m'acheter un milkshake à la vanille au Maji Burger. »

Un peu décontenancé par la demande de son maître, le majordome acquiesça tout de même et prit les clés d'une voiture.

« Fais vite s'il-te-plaît, ajouta Akashi.

\- Hai, Akashi-sama », confirma Hiroki avant de sortir.

Satisfait, Akashi attendit patiemment le retour de l'homme dans le salon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le tant attendu majordome arriva avec la commande, et tendit le fameux milkshake à Akashi qui s'en empara.

« Je m'excuse Akashi-sama, mais il y avait du monde et-

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hiroki. »

Akashi commençait à sortir de la pièce, avant de s'arrêter et de préciser quelque chose :

« Ah, au fait Hiroki, pour la commande, ne dis rien à Tetsuya, d'accord ? Si il te questionne, dis lui que ta boisson favorite est ce milkshake.

\- Hai, Akashi-sama.

\- Bien. »

Le rouge fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa chambre, et y entra avec le milkshake toujours en main.

Dès qu'Akashi fut entré dans la chambre, Kuroko remarqua immédiatement sa boisson, et frémit d'impatience.

Akashi se rassit près du bleuté, et posa ladite boisson sur le petit meuble.

« Tu en as mis du temps Akashi-kun, accusa le blessé.

\- Hiroki s'apprêtait justement à le boire, j'ai dû lui expliquer que c'était pour toi et, enfin, ce qui compte c'est que je l'ai eu.

\- Hmm.

\- C'est à toi, prononce mon prénom.

\- C'est-à-dire que-

\- Hiroki ! commença à appeler Akashi.

\- Non c'est bon je vais le dire », se résolut Kuroko.

Le bleuté prit une grande inspiration puis tenta :

« Sei… Seijuro-kun…

\- Sans suffixe, Tetsuya. »

Le bleuté commençait à se sentir frustré de ne pas pouvoir boire de suite son milkshake, et dut se résoudre à prononcer le prénom entièrement.

« Seijuro… chuchota le bleuté.

\- Plus fort.

\- Se… Seijuro, recommença le bleuté gêné. Je peux avoir mon milkshake maintenant s'il-te-plait ?

\- Hmm. »

Assez satisfait pour le moment, le rouge reprit le milkshake et le tendit au bleuté qui avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux.

À peine en main, Kuroko referma sa bouche sur la paille, et aspira doucement le contenu de sa boisson favorite.

Akashi le regarda faire avec amusement, et lorsque son partenaire eut finit, il se pencha sur le bleuté et lui fit un baiser.

Kuroko tout surprit :

« Akashi-kun ? »

Le rouge lui lança de suite un regard désapprobateur.

« Ano… Sei.. Seijuro ?

\- Tu me faisais envie. »

Le rouge l'embrassa alors de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus intense, presque possessif, et les langues se mélangèrent, faisant gémir le blessé.

Après un certain temps, ne voulant pas manquer d'air, Akashi se retira et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres en un mouvement séducteur.

« De plus, la vanille ne me déplaît pas » conclut le rouge.

Akashi alla ensuite s'installer derrière Kuroko, de telle sorte que celui-ci puisse poser son dos contre son torse, et referma ensuite ses bras autour de son protégé.

« Seijuro-kun », osa le bleuté.

Une morsure se fit ressentir sur l'épaule dénudée du bleuté (en effet le yukata appartenant à Akashi était un peu trop grand pour Kuroko).

« Itai !

\- J'ai dit sans suffixe, Tetsuya. »

Un peu exaspéré par l'attitude de son capitaine, Kuroko continua :

« Seijuro, quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner au collège ?

\- Quand Shintaro et moi t'y autoriserons, répondit Akashi.

\- Et pour toi ?

\- Quand toi, tu pourras y retourner.

\- Et… Ano… Tes parents sont au courant que tu sèches l'école à cause de moi ? »

Une ombre passa furtivement sur le visage d'Akashi.

« Mon père ? Bien sûr qu'il doit être au courant, mais tant que j'ai de parfaits résultats, peu lui importe… »

Une sonnerie provenant du gilet d'Akashi (il s'était déjà changé) retentit. Celui-ci décrocha immédiatement.

« J'écoute », annonça-t-il.

Une voix emplie de gaieté lui répondit.

« Akashicchi !

\- Ryouta, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, en fait on est devant chez toi, on aimerait voir comment va Kurokocchi. Midorimacchi nous a dit ce qui lui était arrivé, et on était plutôt inquiets.

\- On ? Tu veux dire Daiki, Atsushi et Shintaro ?

\- Ohh ! On ne peut rien te cacher Akashicchi !

\- Hiroki va venir vous ouvrir. »

Le rouge raccrocha et remit son portable dans son gilet.

« Seijuro ? »

Akashi sourit à l'évocation de son prénom.

« Les autres sont ici pour te voir. Hiroki doit déjà les avoir fait entrer. »

A peine le rouge eut-il annoncé la venue de l'équipe, que les yeux céruléens se rétrécirent et Kuroko commença à trembler.

« Tetsuya. Calme-toi. Ils sont juste là pour te voir. Ils ne vont pas te poser de questions, donc détends toi.

\- Mais– »

L'ombre fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre et un Kise qui s'écrasa lourdement par terre.

« Itai ! Ça fait mal Aominecchi ! »

Le jaune se releva en se frottant la tête et regarda ceux qui étaient restés sur le pas de la porte. Aomine arquait un sourcil et avait les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, Midorima ne voulant pas sembler trop surpris remonta ses lunettes, quant à Murasakibara, il avait arrêté de manger ses chips et regardait aussi derrière Kise.

« Heu, les gars, vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » questionna le copieur de Teiko.

Kise se retourna alors vers où les regards se dirigeaient, et resta interdit un moment devant la scène que leur offrait leur capitaine et l'ombre.

En effet, Akashi n'avait pas bougé, n'en ayant pas le temps et était donc toujours assis sur le lit avec Kuroko reposé sur lui. Lequel, tellement gêné, se recroquevilla encore plus contre le rouge et baissa les yeux.

Kise posa alors la question que tous avaient en tête.

« Akashicchi… Tu… Tu sors avec Kurokocchi maintenant ? »

Le rouge, assez content de la situation (allez savoir pourquoi), se contenta de répondre calmement.

« Eh bien, Ryouta, à ton avis ?

\- Heu – »

Aomine lui coupa bien vite la parole.

« Non ! Sérieux ? Toi, Akashi, avec mon Tetsu ?! »

Une paire de ciseaux traversa tout à coup la pièce et alla se ficher dans le cadran de la porte juste au-dessus de la tête de l'As.

Aomine se figea instantanément.

Mais d'où est-ce qu'il a sorti cette ****** de paire de ciseaux ?! Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir !

« Mesure tes paroles, Daiki. »

Le rouge plissa les yeux en direction d'Aomine.

« Tetsuya est mien.

\- Hein ?!, s'exclama Aomine, Il n'est pas qu'à toi ! Et puis d'abord, c'est moi sa lumière et–

\- Non, c'est mon Kurokocchi ! cria Kise.

-Hmm. Moi aussi j'aime Kuro-chin. Une fois il m'a acheté pleins de snack et il a tout partagé avec moi, ajouta le violet.

\- Si je puis me permettre, - des lunettes furent une fois de plus remisent en place - Kuroko n'est pas un objet, il ne peut donc appartenir à personne. »

Le groupe qui était resté près de la porte s'avança alors vers le lit.

« Je signale à tous, que c'est grâce à moi, que Tetsu fait partie de l'équipe, fit remarquer l'As de Teiko.

\- C'est faux, opposa Akashi, c'est grâce à MOI qu'il a pu…. »

La dispute continua encore… Encore… Encore... Et encore… Quand Kuroko se sentit craquer.

« Stop », murmura-t-il.

Personne ne l'avait entendu et le bleuté, cette fois, répéta beaucoup plus fort :

« J'ai dit stop ! »

Toute l'équipe se tut alors, venant de se rendre compte de la présence du bleuté.

« Je sais que je peux facilement être ignoré, mais je déteste cela, surtout quand vous parlez de moi, à ma place », déclara sombrement l'ombre.

Kise, qui était alors le plus proche de l'ombre, sauta presque sur celui-ci en criant :

« Gomen*, Kurokocchi ! »

Il l'agrippa en lui faisant une forte étreinte, sans se souvenir que ladite personne était blessée.

Kuroko ne s'attendant pas à cela, sentit les bras de Kise se refermer autour de lui, en appuyant ses mains sur son dos déjà en piteux état.

« Ah ! gémit-il, Kise-kun, tu… »

Le bleuté ne put finir sa phrase tellement la douleur qui l'envahissait était forte. Il se sentit sombrer mais fut retenu par la voix violente d'Akashi.

« Ryouta ! Retire-toi tout de suite ! », proclama-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Kise n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il faisait mal à Kuroko se défendit.

« Hein ? Mais j'ai le droit de lui faire un câlin ! Pas vrai Kuroko-…cchi ?

\- C'est un ordre », ajouta le rouge.

Kise avait enfin remarqué l'expression de souffrance de l'ombre, et lâcha doucement le bleuté tout en restant sur le lit.

Aomine s'empressa de prendre Kise par les épaules pour le remettre debout, sentant le danger présent autour de leur capitaine.

« Vous tous, - Akashi fixa simultanément Kise, Aomine et Murasakibara - sortez, ordonna le rouge.

\- Mais je n'ai même pas donné une chips à Kuro-chin, râla le géant.

\- Atsushi, veux-tu que je triple ton entraînement ? Ou mieux, qu'on refasse un un-contre un ? » proposa le rouge d'un air de défi.

La menace dans la voix de l'Empereur était telle qu'elle avait scotché les membres de l'équipe.

Kuroko, ayant un peu retrouvé ses esprits, tenta de dire quelque chose mais fut lui aussi interrompu.

« C'est bon, on a compris Aka-chin, pas besoin de nous menacer… ajouta le violet avant d'engloutir sa dernière chips.

\- On… On reviendra une prochaine fois voir Tetsu alors », annonça l'As.

Les trois sortirent de la pièce, Aomine tenant un Kise encore choqué par les épaules.

« Shintarō, appela alors Akashi.

-Hmm », acquiesca le vert.

Le rouge entreprit d'enlever le yukata du bleuté, ou tout du moins juste découvrir le torse, mais fut arrêté par une petite main et des yeux qui le transpercèrent.

« Seijuro, c'est bon, je vais bien. C'est juste que Kise m'a surpris sur le moment. »

L'Empereur plissa les yeux.

« Non, ce n'est pas bon. Laisse Shintarō vérifier. »

Kuroko, ne voulant pas dépendre des autres, voulut une fois de plus contester, mais fut vite arrêté par son capitaine.

« Tetsuya, ne discute pas. »

L'ombre dû alors se résoudre à se faire enlever son yukata et son bandage par les doigts agiles de son partenaire, et frissonna à leur contact.

J'ai bien entendu Seijuro ? Kuroko l'appelle déjà par son prénom ?, pensa le vert.

Midorima s'approcha donc du dos blessé, mais heureusement, constata qu'à part ses points de suture, le bleuté n'avait aucune autre marque de blessure.

« C'est bon, il n'a rien. Mais ça a sûrement dû tirer sur tes points. Il vaudrait mieux que tu essayes vraiment de ne plus bouger du tout. »

Le bleuté tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son capitaine.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Seijuro, tu t'inquiètes trop. »

Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. Kuroko l'appelle bien par son prénom.

Kuroko continua :

« Je peux remettre le yukata ?

\- Non, pas encore. Tant que Shintarō est là, il va pouvoir te refaire ton bandage. »

Le bleuté lâcha un léger soupir en signe de mécontentement mais ne put rien faire d'autre.

Le vert quant à lui s'exécuta. Il sentit néanmoins un regard fixé sur lui.

« Kuroko ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je n'ai pas en–

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as fini Shintarō, pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls ? »

Le vert acquiesça, et avant de partir ajouta :

« Je reviendrai un autre jour. »

Sur ce, il partit.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce, auquel Akashi mit fin par un infime soupir.

« Cet idiot de Kise, rumina le rouge.

\- Seijuro, ce n'était pas sa faute. Ne le punis pas, d'accord ?

\- Tu prends sa défense ? Eh bien soit, je réfléchirai, mais c'est à voir… »

Le rouge enfouit une fois de plus sa tête contre son protégé.

« Les Nekomaru vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Ils n'auront même pas le temps de souffler, on va les écraser. »

Les yeux hétérochromes s'agrandirent et la pupille or sembla briller d'ardeur.

« Seijuro… Tu ne devrais pas–

\- Croyais-tu que j'allais rester les bras croisés, ne faisant qu'attendre ton rétablissement ? Ne me rabaisse pas, Tetsuya. Je te l'ai dit et je te le redirai autant de fois que nécessaire, je vais te venger et je ne m'arrêterai pas là. »

Il… me l'avait déjà dit ?, se questionna l'ombre.

« Seijuro, comment sais-tu que c'était… l'équipe Nekomaru ?

\- La personne aux cheveux noirs », débuta Akashi.

À l'énonciation de ladite personne, le bleuté baissa les yeux, terrifié.

« Il portait son maillot sous son gilet, je n'ai pas pu voir le numéro, mais à en juger par son comportement, ce devait très certainement être le capitaine, finit-il.

\- Ah…

\- Tetsuya, est-ce que tu le connais ? »

Le blessé fit non de la tête.

« Ne me mens pas Tetsuya.

\- Je… c'est vrai, je ne te mens pas, je ne le connais pas.

\- Alors, comment m'expliques-tu que lui te connaissait ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que maintenant je me fais peut-être remarquer durant les matchs…

\- Tetsuya, personne ne te remarque, tu n'as jamais été interviewé, et même les professeurs ne se souviennent pas de toi, donc ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

\- Mais je te le dis, je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? »

Le bleuté se mit tout à coup à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Tetsuya… Excuse-moi, j'étais énervé… »

Le rouge se mit à lécher les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de l'ombre tout en lui murmurant de doux mots…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, l'histoire se met en place doucement mais sûrement. Pour ceux qui souhaitaient peut être voir un peu plus la GOM eh bien ne vous inquiétez pas... ;)**

**Je laisse le suspens en place...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent ma fic' ! N'hésitez pas à me remettre des reviews !**!


	8. Chapter 7 : RDV and butler

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris mais pendant deux semaines je n'ai plus eu internet ;( Ça été très dur d'ailleurs !**_

_**Enfin, me revoilà et avec un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**J'invite ceux qui suivent ma fic' à juste relire le chapitre 4 dans lequel j'ai ajouté quelque chose dont je reparlerai plus tard.**_

_**Beta-reader : Lunatish ! Merci, merci toujours, pour tes reviews et tes petits commentaires qui me réchauffent le coeur !**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous tout le monde !**_

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

_**Chap 7 : RDV and butler**_

Peu après avoir déversé toutes ses larmes sur Akashi, la pression, l'angoisse, la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison de lui et Kuroko s'endormit une fois de plus sur son partenaire.

Le rouge s'enleva du lit, remit correctement Kuroko sous la couette, et lui fit un délicat baiser sur le front avant de partir à son rendez-vous.

A la porte d'entrée, il appela son majordome.

« Hiroki, je te confie Tetsuya, fais-bien attention à ce qu'il ne se lève pas, d'accord ?

\- Hai Akashi-sama.

\- Je pense revenir dans la soirée, tu prépareras ses repas, et s'il te demande où je suis, dit-lui juste que j'ai des affaires à régler. Oh et puis, au cas où qu'il en profite pour te demander des milkshakes à la vanille, j'en ai fait livrer. Ils sont dans le deuxième frigo.

\- Hai Akashi-sama, répéta le beau majordome en s'inclinant. Faites-attention à vous. »

**Ellipse**

Le rouge entra dans un café, non loin de sa résidence et aperçut immédiatement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, attablée dans un coin en sirotant une boisson.

« Satsuki, salua Akashi.

\- Ah, Akashi-kun ! »

Le capitaine s'assit devant la manager de l'équipe de basket Teiko, et commanda un café au serveur qui, ayant perçu les yeux hétérochromes, fut effrayé et courut vite au bar pour le préparer.

« Ohh ! Akashi-kun ! Arrête un peu de faire peur à tout le monde !

\- Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais envoyé une paire de ciseaux à la gorge.

\- Hmm. Oh et, je peux te demander quelque chose ?!

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Tetsu-kun ?! », cria la rose.

Tous les gens du café se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Gênée, elle se mit debout, s'inclina et s'excusa :

« Désolé… Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Elle se remit à table et Akashi amusé, lui dit :

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Le serveur arriva et déposa vite le café avant de retourner accueillir d'autres clients.

« Ohh ! Alors Dai-chan avait dit vrai, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je suis ici, Satsuki. As-tu réussi à avoir des infos sur ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Ah, oui attends. »

La jeune fille se baissa et rechercha dans son sac le dossier concerné. Elle le trouva et dicta à Akashi qui buvait tranquillement son café :

« L'équipe Nekomaru, du lycée de la préfecture d'Adachi. L'équipe principale, composée de cinq joueurs ont tous de grandes capacités. Le capitaine qui était Satô Ren vient d'être mis au poste de meneur suite à un incident. Il─

\- Attends. Tu pourrais me le décrire physiquement ?

\- Humm, tiens j'ai une photo de lui. »

Momoi avança une photo vers Akashi qui le reconnut de suite. Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs, les yeux couleur acier : c'était l'agresseur de Tetsuya.

« Satô Ren, c'est lui.

\- Celui qui a agressé Tetsu-kun ?!

\- Oui. Continue.

\- Alors, donc le poste du capitaine revient donc à Ogawa Heizo, le pivot est Katô Ichiro, l'ailier est Matsuda Kinji et pour l'arrière Yamada Eichi. Et vu que tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de temps je n'en sais pas plus.

\- D'accord. Pourras-tu creuser un peu plus sur « cet incident » ? Je vais moi-même enquêter sur ce fameux Satô Ren.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Préviens-moi si tu as autre chose. »

Le rouge finit son café, posa des sous sur la table et partit.

Pendant ce temps, dans la résidence d'Akashi…

Hiroki entra dans la chambre du protégé de son maître et déposa le plateau-repas qu'il avait préparé sur le petit-meuble.

Le bleuté était toujours en train de dormir mais se tortillait et gémissait.

Le majordome le regarda un instant en hésitant à le réveiller. Finalement il décida de le faire.

« Ano… Kuroko-san, réveillez-vous. »

Le bleuté n'eut aucune réaction.

Le majordome le secoua alors un peu en répétant :

« Kuroko-san, s'il vous plaît. »

Toujours pas de réaction.

_Oh j'ai une idée !_

Le majordome courut à un endroit et revînt près du dormeur avec un jouet pour chat - avec une plume au bout - à la main.

« Kuroko-san !, chantonna-t-il, réveillez-vous. »

Il essaya de chatouiller celui-ci sous le nez mais toujours rien.

_Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un sommeil si profond... Bon je vais devoir sortir le grand moyen._

Hiroki partit à la cuisine où il mouilla une petite serviette et repartit vers la chambre.

« Je m'excuse par avance pour ce que je vais faire Kuroko-san. »

Il mit alors la serviette au-dessus du front du bleuté et commença à l'essorer. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le visage de Kuroko mais rien n'y fit, il ne se réveilla pas.

_Incroyable, même l'eau ne le réveille pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Ah je sais, je vais demander à Akashi-sama !_

Le majordome composa avec son portable le numéro d'Akashi, qui répondit de suite.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiroki ?

\- Désolé de vous déranger Akashi-sama mais j'ai préparé le déjeuner de Kuroko-san sauf qu'il n'y a rien à faire, il ne se réveille pas. Dois-je le laisser dormir ?

\- Non. Il faut qu'il mange. Approche ton téléphone de Tetsuya.

\- Hai. »

Le majordome fit ce qu'Akashi lui avait demandé et posa le téléphone à côté de la tête de Kuroko.

« Tetsuya, réveille-toi » ordonna d'une forte voix Akashi.

Le bleuté ouvrit alors doucement les yeux.

« Sei… Seijuro... », murmura l'ombre.

_Incroyable ! Rien que la voix d'Akashi-sama peut réveiller Kuroko-san ! Je reconnais bien là mon maître. ^^_

« Tetsuya, il faut que tu manges. Hiroki t'a préparé à manger. Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Le rouge raccrocha.

Hiroki reprit son téléphone.

« Bonjour, Kuroko-san, salua Hiroki en s'inclinant. Je vous ai effectivement préparé à manger, j'espère que ça vous plaira. »

Kuroko, gêné par autant de politesse dit à Hiroki :

« Tu peux m'appeler Kuroko et me tutoyer, je te signale que c'est toi l'aîné Hiroki-san.

\- Ah mais je ne peux pas, ça me gêne, vraiment... Par contre, vous, appelez-moi simplement Hiroki, je ne suis qu'un humble majordome.

\- Hiroki-kun. »

Kuroko commença à se relever pour s'asseoir tout seul contre les oreillers mais le majordome s'empressa de le stopper.

« Non, vous ne devez pas faire ça tout seul ! Akashi-sama va me tuer sinon ! Laissez-moi vous aider Kuroko-san ! »

Les yeux céruléens se fixèrent sur ceux vairons du majordome.

« Hiroki-kun, je n'ai pas besoin d'une énième personne qui s'inquiète trop pour moi. Je peux quand même faire ça tout seul. J'en ai un peu marre vois-tu que tout le monde s'occupe de moi. Mets-toi un peu à ma place, tu comprendras.

\- Je… Oui, vous avez certainement raison Kuroko-san mais c'est l'ordre d'Akashi-sama et je ne puis─ »

Kuroko, profitant du monologue d'Hiroki, avait eu le temps de s'asseoir et sourit au majordome.

« Tu vois ? » dit-il.

Le majordome mit ses mains devant son visage et baissa la tête.

« Akashi-sama va me tuer…, dit tout bas Hiroki.

\- Pas si tu ne lui dis pas, répondit Kuroko d'un ton bougon.

\- Je ne peux rien cacher à Akashi-sama, il lit dans mes pensées.

\- Eh bien, je lui dirai que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as voulu m'en empêcher, mais j'ai résisté. »

Le majordome soupira.

« Vous êtes impossible. »

_Bon, au moins il a intérêt à manger tout ce que je lui ai préparé._

Il prit le plateau-repas et le posa sur les genoux du blessé.

« Je n'ai pas faim » déclara Kuroko.

_Hein ?! Il est sérieux ?! Je vais vraiment me faire punir par Akashi-sama si ça continue…_

« Mais, Akashi-sama a dit que vous deviez manger.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, il vous faut manger, pour récupérer. Au moins un peu, je ne vais pas vous forcer mais ça me soulagerait si vous mangiez au moins la moitié.

\- Si je mange la moitié, tu m'accorderais deux faveurs ? »

Le majordome sembla réfléchir puis décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, donc accepta.

« D'accord, tant que cela ne concerne pas une sortie à l'extérieur.

\- La première est que j'aimerais avoir un autre milkshake à la vanille. »

« […] au cas où qu'il en profite pour te demander des milkshakes à la vanille, j'en ai fait livrer. Ils sont dans le deuxième frigo. » Décidément, Akashi-sama le connaît bien.

« Je vous en amène un tout de suite. En attendant, veuillez manger votre déjeuner je vous prie. »

Le bleuté hocha la tête et commença à manger.

Il est vraiment sympathique, Hiroki-kun. Je me demande quelle est son histoire avec Akashi. Déjà il y a trois ans, je crois bien qu'Hiroki-kun était déjà au service d'Akashi… Il faudra que je lui demande.

Le majordome entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le second frigo qui contenait une quantité énorme de milkshakes à la vanille.

Akashi-sama a acheté autant de ses boissons en prévisions ?!

Un peu étonné, le majordome prit tout de même une des boissons et repartit dans la chambre.

Il constata que Kuroko arrivait presque à la moitié du repas et ça le réjouit.

« J'ai votre milkshake Kuroko-san, déclara Hiroki. »

Le blessé releva des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Le majordome fut pris d'un fou rire devant la réaction du bleuté.

« Ah je m'excuse, se reprit Hiroki, c'est juste que vous faisiez une tête tellement mignonne et drôle que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Mi... Mignonne ?

\- Oui, enfin, avant que je vous le donne il faut que vous remplissiez votre part du marché. »

Le blessé regarda son repas et se força à terminer.

Hiroki s'approcha alors du bleuté et lui tendit son trésor.

« Merci. Pour la deuxième faveur, j'aimerais que tu me portes dans le jardin à côté du ruisseau. J'en ai marre de rester enfermé toute la journée. J'aimerais respirer de l'air frais.

\- Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable et─

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord tant que ça ne concernait pas dehors au sens de la ville, or c'est le jardin donc s'il te plaît respecte aussi ta parole Hiroki-kun. »

_Il me manipule. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Akashi-sama l'affectionne autant._

« D'accord, mais attendez un peu, je vais vous installer quelque chose. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Le majordome alla demander des couvertures aux femmes de ménages et les disposa sous l'ombre du sakura qui jouxtait le petit ruisseau.

« Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait. »

Il retourna auprès du blessé.

« J'ai fini. Si vous permettez. »

Hiroki se pencha sur le faible corps et le prit dans ses bras sans aucune peine.

Il ne pèse vraiment rien. C'est à se demander comment il tient sur ses genoux.

A peine Hiroki sortit dans le jardin que Kuroko inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Ah, ça fait tellement de bien. »

Le fidèle serviteur posa délicatement Kuroko sur les couvertures et s'assit non loin de celui-ci.

Kuroko commença alors à siroter sa boisson qu'il avait bien sûr emportée avec lui.

« Hiroki-kun ?, demanda-t-il alors, entre deux gorgées.

\- Hai ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Si tu ne veux pas y répondre tu n'es pas obligé. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien savoir ton passé avec Akashi.

\- Ah, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit avec un mince sourire Hiroki, mais c'est une assez longue histoire… »

* * *

**Alors, vous aimez bien mon majordome ou pas ? **

**Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, e prochain chapitre sera donc dédié à son passé.**

**Et l'attitude de Kuroko ?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la semaine prochaine et pour ceux comme moi et Lunatish qui passont le brevet, bonne chance !**


	9. Chapter 8 : Hiroki's past

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre tant attendu : le passé d'Hiroki !**

**J'ai littéralement adoré l'écrire et ma beta-reader a affirmé que c'était son chapitre préféré, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^**

**Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est mon chapitre le plus long pour l'instant.**

**Voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter donc bonne lecture !**

**Beta-reader : Lunatish, merci beaucoup pour ton, travail, comme d'habitude ! :D**

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

**Chap 8 : Hiroki's past (Le passé d'Hiroki)**

Je m'appelais Reiji Akuma (« Akuma » signifiant démon). Je suis né le 06 juin XXX6. Mes parents me détestaient, comme je suis né à une date maudite, ça n'a pas arrangé mon cas (si l'on fait le compte, il est né le 06/06/XXX6, ce qui fait le nombre 666 qui désigne le démon, Satan), de plus j'ai les yeux vairons de par naissance et de par ces faits, ils n'ont eu aucune honte à m'appeler ainsi. Je ne sais pas sinon, exactement pourquoi ils me rejetaient, mais un soir j'ai entendu ma mère dire : « Ce gosse est un accident ! Je n'en voulais pas ! ». Au début bien évidemment ça m'a blessé, mais lorsque j'ai compris que je devais me débrouiller tout seul, je me suis enfermé sur moi-même.

Heureusement, à partir de l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai eu une servante très gentille, qui s'est occupé de moi. Elle s'appelait Yûki. Je la considérais comme ma mère de substitution, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait réussi à me redonner l'envie de vivre. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas encore envoyé à l'école et elle faisait donc toute mon éducation. Elle m'apprenait doucement, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, et lorsque parfois je me sentais désespéré, elle venait me voir et me chantait une chanson de sa voix d'ange. Mais le bonheur fut bien court. À mes neuf ans, elle disparut. Peut-être était-elle partie en voyage ou mes parents l'avait renvoyée, je ne sus jamais. Ils la remplacèrent par une autre, plus stricte.

À partir de ce moment, mes parents décidèrent de me mettre dans une école privée renommée où allaient tous les gosses de riches. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas envoyé dans une école publique, eux qui me détestaient. Ce n'est qu'après que je compris. C'était pour me montrer que ma place n'était pas dans ce milieu.

Les garçons de ma classe me brimaient, me harcelaient chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Et c'était des enfants de haute famille ! À croire que ce sont les plus cruels. J'essayais donc de rester dans un coin pendant la récréation. Mais parfois ils me trouvaient et s'amusaient à m'encercler et me crier : « Akuma ! A-ku-ma ! C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un démon avec tes yeux bizarres ! Ils ont bien choisi tes parents ! ». Je ne pouvais rien faire, alors j'abandonnais et je me laissais tomber.

Une fois, alors que j'étais encore harcelé et tabassé, un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges interféra.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? Tabasser une personne qui ne vous a rien fait. Vous devriez pourtant montrer l'exemple aux plus petits.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien vu que t'en es un, je vais te conseiller quelque chose, dégage sale mioche ! »

Le petit s'était mis devant moi et avait alors dit d'une voix assez imposante pour un gosse : « Vous, partez. Je ne le répéterais pas. »

Le groupe s'était alors marré disant que c'était complètement ridicule qu'un gosse de 6 ans me sauve, mais finit tout de même par s'éloigner.

« Mer-Merci, ano─

\- Akashi Seijuro. Dis, tu n'as aucune fierté ou quoi ? Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ? »

_Quel langage soutenu pour un gosse de six ans seulement !_

« Ah, hum, c'est que... Ils ont raison…

\- Moi je ne trouve pas que tu ressembles à un démon, tu sembles peut-être différent des autres mais en aucun cas tu ne ressembles à un démon. Eux sont toujours en noir, or toi tu as les cheveux blonds, et tes yeux vairons sont très jolis, je ne vois pas en quoi tu y ressembles. »

Je ne pouvais rien répondre à ce petit ange. Je crois qu'à ce moment, il voulut me dire autre chose, mais la sonnerie retentit et il courut se ranger avec sa classe. Je vis qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose de son cartable et ramassai l'objet : une pièce de shogi.

_Il joue déjà au shogi à son âge ? Il est super doué ! Il faudra que je lui rende à l'occasion._

Je récupérai alors un jeu complet de shogi dans un des cartons qui parsemait le grenier de ma maison et commençai à apprendre les bases. Ce fut-là mon seul moyen de décontraction. La servante qui m'avait été assignée venait tous les soirs vérifier que j'avais bien appris toutes mes leçons et repartait aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'après que je pouvais y jouer, et je pensais toujours à lui en y jouant…

Pendant les jours qui suivirent j'avais gardé la pièce de shogi dans mon gilet. J'avais voulu la rendre au petit garçon mais je ne le trouvais plus. J'avais alors demandé à une des maîtresses la raison de son absence et elle m'a dit qu'il ne venait plus car il était malade. Je gardais donc encore la pièce dans une des poches de mon gilet.

Un soir où je rentrais chez moi, je vis ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle était au téléphone et semblait de bonne humeur. Ne voulant pas être confronté à elle, je commençai à marcher sans faire de bruit en direction de ma chambre lorsque j'entendis quelque chose qui retint mon attention.

« Akuma, il a 9 ans. Je suis sûr que vous allez l'adorer. En plus, il n'est pas cher, seulement à… »

_Elle… est en train de me vendre ?_

Paralysé dans le couloir, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Elle a alors annoncé : « C'est vrai ? Très bien, je suis ravie de pouvoir faire affaire avec vous. Que diriez-vous de se voir pour finaliser tout ça ?... D'accord, je serai là dans 20 minutes. » Je l'entendis alors prendre son trousseau de clé et la vis marcher droit sur moi, sans se rendre compte de ma présence. Elle m'a alors percuté brutalement et je suis tombé à terre tellement fort que ma respiration s'était coupée pendant une minute. Elle m'avait alors hurlé dessus : « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le passage petit morveux ! Hors de mon chemin ! Ah non mais ce n'est pas possible ! », et elle était sortie rapidement. Je fus une fois de plus immobilisé pendant un moment puis lorsque je me repris, j'enfilai des chaussures et je sortis de la maison. Je courus alors à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je m'effondre contre un mur. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'avais été, mais la seule chose que je voulais était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette maison et moi. Et j'avais à priori réussi, je ne reconnaissais vraiment pas cette rue. La pluie commença alors à tomber fortement, comme si les dieux avaient entendu ma tristesse, et je fus en un instant complètement trempé. J'étais au bout du rouleau, exténué, malheureux. Je me mis donc en boule et plongeai instantanément dans le sommeil.

« Pourquoi ce gosse est né ?! Il n'aurait pas dû !

\- On devrait peut-être le faire adopter…

\- Non, il est trop tard maintenant.

\- Eh bien, que fait-on alors ?

\- Laissons-le se débrouiller, on verra bien, au pire des cas j'ai des plans pour lui… »

_Non, arrêtez ! Taisez-vous ! Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis maintenant ?!_

Une petite main palpa ma joue, me faisant sortir de mes souvenirs.

« Hé ! Tu es vivant ? » prononça une voix que je reconnus de suite.

J'entrouvris les yeux et je vis qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges se tenait accroupi devant moi avec son parapluie en main.

« A… Akashi… Seijuro ?

\- Hum, acquiesça le petit, Akuma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ne… ne prononce pas mon nom. Je le déteste. »

Le petit me fixa de ses yeux rouges.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne te convient pas. Jaa, je peux te donner un nouveau prénom ?

\- Fais comme tu veux » marmonnais-je.

Le petit pencha la tête d'un air pensif puis me sourit.

« Hiroki ! Tu t'appelleras Hiroki dorénavant.

\- Hiroki ?

\- Oui, il te va bien ! Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je… Je me suis enfui de chez moi… »

Le petit Akashi sembla réfléchir, puis me tendit la main pour me relever (ou tout du moins essayer puisque, vu la taille qu'il avait, ce n'était pas possible).

Une fois debout, je fus pris d'un fou rire devant notre différence de taille. La tête d'Akashi m'arrivait tout juste à mes hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire ? questionna petit Akashi d'un air bougon.

\- Aha, désolé, c'est juste que… Tu es si petit même pour ton âge que─ Itai ! »

_Je rêve ou il vient de me donner un coup de pied !_

« Ne dis pas ça sinon je m'en vais et je te laisse tout seul, s'énerva le petit.

\- D'a- d'accord, je ne le dirai plus. »

Il me prit alors la main et commença à marcher.

« Dis, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Bah, chez moi. Tu veux que je t'emmène où ?

\- Ah, bah je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je posais la question… »

_Quel caractère…_

« Mais je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire. Il n'y a que les servantes donc il n'y a aucun problème. De plus, je m'ennuie tout le temps dans cette maison, donc je pourrais jouer avec toi. »

_Ils laissent leur gosse de 6 ans seul ? Eh bien, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très préoccupés par leurs fils non plus dans la famille Akashi._

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande grille de fer noir où on pouvait voir de l'autre côté une immense résidence qui devait contenir au moins 2 ou 3 étages et était entourée d'un sublime jardin aux arbres resplendissants.

« Je… hum, je ne pense pas─

\- Tu viens. Tu m'expliqueras tout dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

\- Mais─

\- En plus tu vas attraper froid si tu restes plus longtemps trempé comme tu es. »

Je lâchai un infime soupir avant d'acquiescer de bonne grâce.

« Hai, hai, Akashi-sama » prononçai-je pour rigoler.

La grille s'ouvrit alors et je rentrai avec mon petit sauveur à l'intérieur de l'immense propriété. À peine nous fussent rentrés dans la maison, qu'une rangée de servantes était déjà en ligne de part et d'autre. Elles s'inclinèrent et saluèrent le petit rouge.

« Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama !

\- Tadaima » annonça doucement le petit.

Une servante s'approcha de lui et lui prit son manteau ainsi que son cartable.

« J'ai un invité. Est-ce que vous pourriez lui apporter une serviette et des vêtements propres ?

\- Tout de suite, maître. »

N'osant pas tout salir, je restai frigorifié dans l'entrée. Le petit Akashi me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Mais… Je vais tout salir…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les servantes sont là pour ça, et puis ce n'est que de l'eau.

\- Hmm » acquiesçai-je.

Une autre servante accourut vers moi et plaça une serviette sur mes épaules.

« Mer, merci. »

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire puis se plaça au côté du petit Akashi.

« J'ai mis les vêtements de rechange de votre ami dans la chambre d'invité, maître.

\- Bien, merci. »

Akashi commença à monter les marches du grand escalier lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne suivais pas.

« Hiroki ? Tu viens ?

\- Ah hum, c'est-à-dire que… Est-ce que ça ne dérange vraiment pas que je reste ici ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que non, alors viens, je vais te montrer où est ta chambre. »

Ne pouvant qu'hocher la tête, je le rejoignis et montai la ribambelle de marches avec lui.

« C'est là, dit-il en pointant du doigt une porte à gauche. La mienne, c'est celle à droite. Je te laisse te changer, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, tu viendras me voir après d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et fus émerveillé. La pièce était vraiment grande pour une chambre d'invité. Il y avait un lit à deux places, un bureau où était posé divers cahiers, une armoire deux fois plus grande que moi et il y avait également une salle de bain affiliée.

Je pris les affaires propres sur le lit et allai directement à la salle de bain, trop heureux de pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude.

Un quart d'heure plus tard lorsque j'eus fini de me laver et de me changer, je sortis de la fabuleuse chambre et allai toquer à celle avoisinante.

« Tu peux entrer. »

Que dire… Si la chambre d'invité était déjà luxueuse, celle du petit Akashi était… incroyable. Les murs étaient peints en rouge, le sol était de parquet mais avec un bois luisant, s'étalaient partout des peluches de divers sortes mais surtout ce qui me surprit le plus fut les étagères pleines à ras bord de trophées. Il avait également un immense lit qui avait l'air d'être plutôt confortable et un bureau sur lequel étaient empilés au moins une trentaine de livres. Et au milieu de la pièce un canapé. Bien sûr qui dit canapé dit télévision qui, non sans blague, était un écran plasma accroché au mur devant. Pour vous dire la taille de la chambre… Le petit était assis sur son fauteuil et me regardait.

« C'est, c'est fantastique, murmurai-je.

\- Oh, ça. Ce sont mes parents qui ont fait des folies. Étant donné qu'ils ne sont jamais là, ils voulaient que j'ai une chambre dans laquelle je puisse être bien.

\- Je vois… »

Petit Akashi se leva puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit et tapota à côté de lui pour m'inviter à le rejoindre.

Je m'assis donc à ses côtés, en silence.

« Je t'écoute, tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais pas te juger, annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Hum, c'est assez… »

Ma vison s'obscurcit brutalement.

« Hare ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? me questionna le petit avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Je─ »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Les ténèbres m'engloutirent et je perdis connaissance.

Le petit Akashi s'écria : « Hiroki ! »

Il mit une main sur le front de son invité : « Tu es brûlant ! ».

Le petit rouge se précipita alors dans le couloir.

« Mia ! Mia ! » cria-t-il.

Une des jeunes servantes accourut.

« Qu'y a-t-il maître ?

\- Hiroki ! Il est brûlant ! Je crois qu'il est tombé malade, il était déjà sous la pluie lorsque je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté dehors.

\- Très bien, attendez, je vais le voir. »

La servante s'approcha du corps d'Hiroki qui commençait à respirer fort et prit sa température.

« Il doit avoir aux alentours de 40° ! Il faut le mettre dans un bain frais ! Maître, vous pourriez le déshabiller ? Ça nous ferait gagner du temps, je vais faire couler le bain. »

N'attendant pas la réponse de son maître, la jeune servante courut dans la salle de bain de l'autre chambre et fit couler rapidement de l'eau dans laquelle elle rajouta des glaçons pour aller plus vite.

Elle repartit ensuite vers son maître et prit Hiroki dans ses bras puis le déposa directement dans l'eau glaciale.

_Quelle est cette… fraîcheur ?_

« Maître, il reprend conscience !

\- Hiroki ? Tu m'entends ? »

_Pourquoi leurs voix me paraissent si lointaines ?... J'ai tellement sommeil…_

« Ak… Akashi ?, parvins-je à murmurer.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller, tu iras mieux après ça. »

Je ne pus dire combien de temps je restai dans ce bain glacé, étant donné que j'étais à moitié conscient, mais ça me parut durer une éternité quand enfin une servante, je présume, me porta jusqu'au lit et m'y déposa.

« Merci, Mia, je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant.

\- Bien, maître. »

J'entendis la porte se fermer.

« Hiroki ? Tu es toujours conscient ?

\- Hai, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

\- Je vais te rhabiller, tu me raconteras tout demain d'accord ?

\- Hai… Merci, Akashi… »

Une fois que le petit eut réussi à mettre le pyjama à Hiroki, il souleva la couverture et la mit au-dessus du malade.

« Tu peux dormir, maintenant, Hiroki. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. »

Je ne me fis pas prier et tombai une fois de plus dans le sommeil.

_Je me demande bien ce qui a pu le pousser à s'endormir sous la pluie tout seul, en pleine soirée jusqu'à en attraper froid, pensa le rouge._

Le petit Akashi s'installa de même sous la couverture et s'endormit rapidement.

Ellipse

Le lendemain, le petit rouge se réveilla comme d'habitude aux alentours de 09h.

_J'ai… bizarrement chaud…_

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua qu'Hiroki en avait profité pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Hiroki !

\- Hmm ?

\- Lâche-moi, je vais étouffer. »

Hiroki ne se réveillait pas et le petit dut tirer de toutes ses forces sur les bras pour enfin pouvoir se dégager.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, il est collant. »

Il descendit ensuite dans la salle à manger, n'oubliant pas au passage de saluer les servantes qui s'étaient déjà mise au travail.

« Que désirez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner Akashi-sama ?

\- J'aimerais avoir… »

Du côté d'Hiroki.

_J'ai encore chaud…_

J'ouvris mes yeux et distinguai un haut plafond blanc.

_Je ne suis pas chez moi, ou est-ce que─_ Tout à coup les souvenirs resurgirent. _Ah, je suis chez le petit Akashi, c'est vrai._

Je restai un moment à contempler la chambre puis me décidais.

_Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Mère va surement me punir mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller._

Je me mis donc debout, vacillant, et me changeai. Je lançai un dernier regard à la chambre puis commençai à doucement descendre les marches.

_Pourquoi tout est si flou ?_

« C'est le petit Hiroki, pourquoi est-il debout ? » murmura Mia à elle-même, cahé dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

Le petit Akashi mangeait tranquillement lorsque Mia vînt l'informer de quelque chose.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre repas, Akashi-sama, mais je tenais à vous dire que votre ami qui est encore malade est en train de descendre l'escalier.

\- Hiroki ? »

Le petit sortit de table et alla dans l'entrée où était déjà Hiroki.

« Hiroki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Va te recoucher, tu es encore malade.

\- Akashi… Je, je dois rentrer chez moi. Merci pour ton hospitalité.

\- Tu ne pars pas. Tu ne m'as encore rien dit.

\- Désolé mais je─ »

_Mon corps ? Pourquoi est-il en train de tomber ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'arrêter ? Bon sang, et pourquoi tout est encore plus flou qu'avant ?_

« Hiroki ! »

_Ah, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je peux peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps avec Akashi comme ça…_

« Mia, tu peux le reconduire dans sa chambre s'il-te-plait ?

\- Bien sûr, Akashi-sama. »

Ellipse

Le lendemain soir, les parents du petit rouge rentrèrent à l'improviste.

« Mère, père, salua le petit rouge, vous ne deviez pas rentrer avant un mois, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, notre voyage a finalement été annulé, nous devrions en avoir un autre dans peu de temps, répondit le père.

\- Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai un invité.

\- Un invité ? Pourquoi ne nous le présentes-tu pas, mon fils ? demanda la mère.

\- Il… est malade. Je l'ai trouvé avant-hier dormant sous la pluie.

\- Oh, je vois. Et ton ami s'appelle ? »

Le petit Akashi releva sa tête et fixa tour à tour ses parents.

« Il s'appelle Hiroki.

\- Hiroki ? C'est un bien joli nom. »

Une sonnerie retentit, indiquant quelqu'un au portail.

« Nous ne devions pas avoir d'invités, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

\- C'est exact, Seijuro, tu as invité quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, mère. »

Le père ouvrit tout de même la grille au visiteur qui arriva au pas de la porte rapidement.

« Bonjour, madame ?

\- Chihiro Reiji. Je suis venue pour récupérer mon insolent de fils.

\- Votre fils ?

\- Vous êtes peut-être la famille Akashi mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de le cacher ! commença à s'énerver la femme.

\- Calmez-vous, entrez d'abord, nous allons discuter de ce malentendu à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'y a aucun malentendu, dit la femme en entrant, je sais qu'Akuma est chez-vous !

\- Akuma ? s'interrogea la mère d'Akashi.

\- Il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Akuma ici, madame, ajouta le petit rouge.

\- Seijuro, reste en dehors de ça, va dans ta chambre, prononça le père.

\- Non, Akuma n'existe pas, il s'appelle Hiroki !

\- Hiroki ? N'importe quoi, qui est-ce qui lui aurait donné un autre nom ? Mon fils s'appelle Akuma et son nom lui va très bien puisque c'est moi qui lui ai donné.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné un autre nom, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, son ancien nom ne lui allait pas et il a même avoué qu'il le détestait !

Du côté d'Hiroki :

J'entends des voix…

« Non, Akuma n'existe pas, il s'appelle Hiroki ! »

Akashi ? À qui parle-t-il ?

« Hiroki ? N'importe quoi, qui est-ce qui lui aurait donné un autre nom ? Mon fils s'appelle Akuma et son nom lui va très bien puisque c'est moi qui lui ai donné. »

Oh non, mère est ici… Il faut que j'y aille.

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'habiller et commençai à descendre l'immense escalier tout en écoutant la conversation qui poursuivait.

« Je me fiche de ce que les autres et lui pensent de son nom, de toute façon je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça, je veux récupérer mon fils !

\- Seijuro, va chercher ton ami s'il-te-plait.

\- Je refuse, c'est moi qui ai pris soin de lui, vous vous n'avez fait que l'ignorer et vous ne vous rendez compte qu'aujourd'hui que votre fils a disparu ? Il a réussi à vous fuir et je ne vous laisserai pas le reprendre ! »

Akashi…

Je réussis enfin à descendre les dernières marches et me retrouvai directement au centre de l'attention.

« Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer mère et père d'Akashi. Mère, bonjour, désolé de mon retard…

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt Akuma. On rentre à la maison ! »

Je grimaçai en entendant de nouveau ce nom.

« Hiroki ! Ne retourne pas avec elle ! Tu m'as dit qu'elle allait te vendre !

_Le vendre ?_, pensèrent en même temps les parents d'Akashi.

Chihiro éclata alors d'un rire malfaisant.

« Oui et alors ? Il faut bien que je m'en débarrasse, et quitte à faire autant empocher un peu de monnaie. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça vous concernait. Viens Akuma, il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Père ! s'exclama le petit Akashi en larmoyant, tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ça ! Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie sinon.

\- Seijuro, ce n'est─

\- Je t'en prie, c'est mon seul ami ! »

Le père lâcha un soupir et murmura rapidement quelque chose à sa femme qui acquiesça.

« Madame Reiji, pourriez-vous nous accorder un peu de votre temps pour discuter affaires dans le salon ?

\- Affaires ? Hmm, je vous en accorde mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

\- Les enfants, allez jouer dans votre chambre » ordonna le père du petit rouge.

Nous remontâmes alors l'escalier en silence puis je suivis Akashi dans sa chambre.

« Akashi─

\- Si c'est pour me remercier il n'y a pas besoin.

\- Jaa, m─

\- Pour t'excuser aussi, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- J'y tiens quand même, merci de m'avoir défendu et désolé de te causer autant de problèmes, mais tu n'aurais pas dû mêler tes parents à tout ça, je n'en suis pas digne…

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans la maison que tu m'as décrite. Je ne veux pas… perdre mon seul ami pour l'instant » commença à pleurnicher Akashi.

Je le pris sur mes genoux et l'encerclai de mes bras.

« Tu es… trop gentil. Ne pleure pas à ma place, ça me fait de la peine. »

Toc toc toc.

« Oui ! » répondit le petit en essuyant ses larmes.

Le père d'Akashi entra.

« C'est réglé, Hiroki tu vas maintenant pouvoir vivre avec Seijuro, mais à une seule condition.

\- J'accepterais n'importe quoi qui puisse me faire rester auprès d'Akashi.

\- Pour ça tu vas devoir devenir son majordome et son garde du corps, tu vas d'abord continuer l'école mais le soir tu recevras des cours spécialisés et lorsque tu auras fini tes études, tu serviras mon fils. Bien sûr comme cela, tu bénéficieras d'un toit, de repas et diverses choses qui te seront assurés par nous. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Mais père, tu ne peux─

\- J'accepte. C'est la moindre des choses après tous les problèmes que je vous ai causés. Je vous remercie.

\- Seijuro, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, ne me déçois pas. Un de mes contact a finalement pu nous trouver un autre avion pour l'Australie. Nous partons maintenant, je te confie la maison. »

Et sur ce, le père ferma la porte, nous laissant seuls.

« Yatta ! T'as entendu Akashi ! Je vais devenir ton majordome et garde du corps et je vais te protéger ! Ce n'est pas génial ?!

\- Tu es si content que ça ? J'aurais préféré que tu restes juste mon ami…

\- Mais je ne vais pas arrêter de devenir ton ami, c'est juste que je vais faire plus de choses pour toi. Et je vais être content de le faire. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as défendu et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai été vraiment heureux, alors je veux pouvoir faire la même chose pour toi et te servir.

\- Si ça te plaît, alors je suis content aussi.

\- Ohoo là, j'ai ma tête qui recommence à tourner, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Il faut que tu t'allonges. »

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule.

« Non, laisse-moi juste rester comme ça, quelques instants.

\- Mais─

\- C'est ma seule requête Akashi-sama, dis-je en souriant.

\- Si ce n'est que ça... Au fait, Hiroki ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas posé la question, mais heu, tu l'aime bien, hein ? Le prénom que je t'ai donné ? Parce que sinon tu peux─

\- Je l'adore. Après tout c'est normal, c'est mon maître adoré qui me l'a donné, je ne peux que le chérir.

\- … Tant mieux alors. »

…

« Par la suite, j'avais donc continué mes cours à l'école puis ceux spécialisés et à 14-15ans je pus enfin servir Akashi-sama. J'ai bien sûr remarqué qu'il était en train de changer, peut-être qu'il est devenu un peu plus exigeant mais il ne changera jamais totalement pour moi. Akashi-sama restera toujours mon sauveur. Malgré ça je dois bien avouer qu'il avait l'air de souffrir de la solitude alors que j'étais auprès de lui cette année, mais dès que tu es avec lui, il a l'air d'aller mieux et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Fais bien attention à lui d'accord ?

\- Hai » répondit le bleuté.

Hiroki se leva.

« Hiroki-kun ?

\- Oui ?

\- Et pour la pièce de shogi ? Tu l'avais rendu à Seijuro ?

\- Ah, la pièce… »

…

« Akashi-sama !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'avais oublié de vous la rendre, tenez. Le jour où vous m'aviez défendu, c'était tombé de votre cartable. »

Je tendis la pièce de shogi à Akashi qui la regarda simplement.

« Tu peux la garder.

\- Hein mais─

\- Au fait, tu veux jouer avec moi ? Au shogi ?

\- Hai Akashi-sama, ce serait avec grand plaisir ! »

…

« Je l'ai toujours sur moi depuis. Bien, je vais préparer le repas, il est déjà 20h30. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas retourner à l'intérieur Kuroko-san ?

\- Non, je vais attendre Seijuro.

\- Très bien. »

Le majordome commença à partir quand Kuroko le rappela.

« Hiroki-kun !

\- Hai ?

\- Seijuro a raison, ce prénom te va bien, dit Kuroko en finissant par un fin sourire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Après tout, Akashi a toujours raison comme il dit. »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Kuroko-san, merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- Non, merci à toi de bien avoir voulu me raconter, maintenant je connais mieux l'enfance de Seijuro. »

Cette fois-ci le majordome s'en alla.

« Ah, j'ai déjà fini mon milkshake. J'en prendrai bien un autre… »

_En tous cas, je suis content, je connais un peu du Seijuro enfant._

_Je commence à avoir sommeil, je ne pense pas que ça dérangera Seijuro si je ferme… un peu… les yeux…_

Akashi arriva vers 21h00 à sa résidence.

« Tadaima, dit-il.

\- Okaerinasai, Akashi-sama. »

Le rouge fixa un instant les yeux vairons de son majordome.

« Que s'est-il passé Hiroki ? Tu sembles bien heureux.

\- Ah, c'est parce que… Vous demanderez à Kuroko-san…

\- Hmm ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas levé ?

\- Humm, non mais… »

Akashi entra dans la chambre et trouva le lit vide.

« Hiroki ? demanda Akashi avec une voix emplie de soupçons.

\- Oui, il est dans le jardin.

\- Et comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Eh bien─

\- Ne t'avise pas de mentir.

\- Comment vous saviez que─

\- Tu as regardé sur le côté.

\- Ahah, c'est donc ça qui me trahit, vous m'avez bien observé.

\- Évidemment. Alors, donne-moi la raison.

\- Il, il ne voulait pas manger, et je lui ai dit qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il devrait au moins en manger la moitié, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord, mais qu'à partir du moment où je lui dois 2 faveurs, ─

\- Laisse-moi deviner, la première est un milkshake et la seconde de pouvoir aller dehors ?

\- C'est exact, je l'ai par contre porté et je l'ai installé sur des couvertures en dessous du sakura.

\- Je vois, c'est qu'il est doué… Hiroki, quant à toi, la prochaine fois ne l'écoute pas.

\- Hai, Akashi-sama…

\- Je t'appellerai pour le repas.

\- Hai, je vous laisse alors. »

Akashi marcha au dehors et s'accroupit près du bleuté qui dormait.

« Sei… ju… ro », murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

« Alors comme ça, maintenant tu rêves de moi ? Je préfère cela… »

Il prit tendrement le bleuté dans ses bras et le rapporta dans la chambre.

Il le déposa sur le lit mais sentit des doigts s'agripper à son gilet.

« Seijuro…

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Oka… erinasai*.

\- Hmm, tadaima* », répondit le rouge en même temps d'un baiser.

Le bleuté se rendormit instantanément, sans lâcher le gilet d'Akashi.

* * *

**okaerinasai** / **tadaima** : formules de politesse, lorsque quelqu'un rentre dans une maison on lui dit "okaerinasai" ce qui veut dire "bon retour", ce à quoi on répond "tadaima" ce qui veut dire "je suis rentré".

* * *

**Petit bêtisier :**

Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Akashi essaya d'enlever les petits doigts de la personne qui agrippaient son gilet, en vain.

Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la nuit, si ?

« Tetsuya, tu pourrais lâcher mon gilet ? »

Les mains se resserrèrent encore plus sur le vêtement et le tirèrent vers le bleuté. Akashi était donc presque collé à Kuroko qui maintenait encore plus fermement son gilet.

Il le fait exprès ?

« Seiju… ro… C'est… pas bien… »

? Quel genre de rêve fait-il avec moi ? Bon, en tout cas il faut que je me dégage de cette position.

Akashi commença alors à tirer sur son gilet mais le bleu le ramena brutalement sur lui.

« Reste… Là… »

Ah… Oh, suis-je bête, je n'ai qu'à lui laisser mon gilet.

Le rouge entreprit donc de doucement se dégager de son gilet et finit par réussir et se retrouva en t-shirt.

Kuroko quant à lui ramena le gilet près de lui et s'en servit comme doudou.

Eh bien, ça mériterait une photo ça…

Clic !

Du côté d'Hiroki :

Et mes plats ? J'ai tout préparé avec mon cœur ! Pourquoi Akashi-sama ne m'a toujours pas appelé ?! C'est ma punition ? Quelle cruauté !

« Hiroki ! »

Oh c'est Akashi-sama !

« Oui, Akashi-sama ?

\- J'ai faim, je n'ai pas pu manger à Tokyo…

\- Oui ! »

Hiroki ramena ses plats à Akashi, trop content.

« Voilà !

\- Hmm. »

Pendant qu'Akashi mangeait un peu de tout, Hiroki le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Parfois on dirait vraiment un chien, pensa le rouge.

* * *

**Alors dites-moi ! C'est le premier chapitre où j'ajoute un petit bêtisier, c'est comment ? Vous aimez bien ?**

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même petite, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Sur ce, sûrement à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	10. Chapter 9 : Spirit and second conscience

_**Et voilà le neuvième chapitre ! Avec un nouveau personnage qui entre en scène (enfin, c'est peut être pas un perso à part entière... je ne vous dit rien de plus !)**_

_**Pour ce chapitre, pour la compréhension, j'ai mit toutes les pensées d'Akashi en italique et en gras, comme ça on ne confond pas avec celles de Kuroko ou d'Hiroki ou encore d'autres. Je ne l'ai fait que pour ce chapitre, je pense que vous arriverez mieux à vous y retrouver comme ça ^^**_

_**C'est un chapitre pas très long mais dans lequel il se passe assez beaucoup de choses donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent ma fic' !**_

**_Beta-reader : Lunatish, merci, t'es superbe !_**

* * *

**Violence, Power and Love**

_**Chap 9 : Spirit and second conscience (Esprit et seconde conscience)**_

_« Tetsuya, c'est l'heure de se lever. Il est déjà onze heure. »_

_De doux baisers furent déposés sur la peau claire du jeune adolescent._

_Pensées de Kuroko : « Arrête ça tout de suite ! Clac ! Une gifle fut donnée. Tu sais… Tetsuya… si tu m'aimais aussi, ce serait plus simple et─_

_\- Je ne─ kof ! kof ! ─ t'aimerai jamais ! Je préfèrerai mourir !_

_\- Chut ! »_

_L'homme s'approcha et posa deux doigts sur la bouche de sa proie._

_« Ne dis pas ça… jamais je ne te tuerai, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon… Après tout, je t'aime Tetsuya…_

_\- Tu n'es qu'un─… »_

_« Tetsuya », ordonna une voix forte._

_Le bleuté ouvrit les yeux._

_« Viens-là._

_\- He, hein ? »_

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Kuroko versait des larmes silencieuses et son corps frissonnant était paralysé._

_Le rouge le prit dans une douce étreinte._

_« Calme-toi._

_\- Sei, Seijuro… »_

_**Encore des cauchemars, décidément ça n'en finira jamais…**_

_Ils restèrent ainsi un temps, et quand Kuroko fut apaisé, Akashi changea de sujet._

_« Tetsuya ?_

_\- Hai ?_

_\- Lorsque je suis rentré hier, Hiroki était de très bonne humeur. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait et il m'a dit de te demander, alors je t'écoute._

_\- Ah… Eh bien, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il s'est remémoré de bon souvenirs._

_\- Sois plus clair._

_\- Hiroki-kun m'a raconté son passé avec toi, comment vous vous étiez rencontré, comment tu avais pris sa défense…_

_\- Je comprends mieux, sourit discrètement Akashi._

_\- Tu savais qu'il a encore ta pièce de shogi ? »_

_Le rouge haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris._

_« Il m'a dit qu'il la gardait toujours sur soi. Tu devais être trop mignon lorsque tu lui as dit ─ Kuroko prit une moue enfantine et tenta d'imiter la voix d'Akashi enfant ─ « Tu peux la garder, comme symbole de notre amitié. » »._

_Kuroko finit par un léger sourire moqueur._

_« Toi alors, commença Akashi, tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi si ouvertement. »_

_Le rouge l'embrassa soudainement et se plaça au-dessus du bleuté._

_« Trop chou, rajouta le bleuté prenant l'avantage d'un court répit entre deux baisers._

_\- Tu sais que tu joues avec mes nerfs… »_

_Akashi embrassa une nouvelle fois le bleuté mais approfondit le baiser, ce qui fit gémir le plus petit.._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un certain jaune en profita pour débouler dans la chambre._

_« Hey ! Akashicchi, Kurokocchi ! Je suis venu vous amener… un gâteau ? »_

_Le copieur se rendit compte de la position des deux jeunes sur le lit et commença à reculer._

_Deux yeux remplis de rage fixèrent le copieur de Teiko._

_« Ryouta, prononça doucement Akashi d'une voix sombre, pourquoi arrives-tu toujours quand il ne faut pas ?_

_\- Hein ? Ah… Euh, ce n'était pas mon, mon intention, bredouilla Kise, je ne voulais pas déranger, dans, dans ce cas, je vais partir, d'accord ? »_

_Une paire de ciseaux vint se ficher dans le mur au-dessus de Kise. Lequel déglutit fortement._

_« Je pense, moi aussi, que tu devrais revenir à un autre moment. Et Ryouta ?_

_\- Ha-Hai ?_

_\- Je crois que tu peux oublier ta soirée pour mardi, tu seras trop fatigué pour danser, crois-moi. »_

_Le jaune hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit aussi discrètement que possible._

_« Seijuro, s'exaspéra le bleuté._

_\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_\- Tu es trop méchant avec Kise-kun…_

_\- Non, c'est toi qui es trop gentil, Tetsuya. Passons. J'aimerais revenir à ce que nous faisions tout à l'heure…_

_\- Sei─ »_

_Akashi prit la tête de Tetsuya entre ses mains et l'approcha encore plus près de lui, le forçant à continuer le baiser._

_Shhui ! La porte coulissa de nouveau et cette fois-ci ce fut Hiroki qui se retrouva devant le jeune couple._

_« Ah… Eto… Je ne voulais pas déranger, je voulais juste m'excuser de–_

_\- Hi-ro-ki, épela Akashi._

_\- Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de la présence de Kise-san mais vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone et il insistait tellement que─_

_\- Suffit. Pourrais-tu nous laisser tranquilles Hiroki ?_

_\- Bien-Bien sûr. »_

_Le jeune majordome s'inclina et referma la porte._

_Kuroko se mit alors à glousser._

_« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »_

…

_« Ak-Akashi-kun, c'est bon, arrête ! J'en peux plus ! souffla Kuroko._

_\- Hm ?_

_\- Je suis vidé de mon énergie par ta faute…_

_\- Ça, ce n'est pas très grave puisque de toute façon tu dois rester au lit. »_

_Kuroko prit un air bougon._

_« Ne sors plus sans ma permission » ajouta le rouge avant de donner un énième baiser au blessé._

_Après ce bref échange, Akashi se remémora quelque chose._

_« Il faut que je refasse ton bandage Tetsuya._

_\- Hmm », acquiesça silencieusement l'ombre._

_Le rouge prit le nécessaire et mit Kuroko en position assise._

_Il commença alors à retirer délicatement le gros bandage et une fois cela fait, constata avec soulagement que le début de cicatrisation marchait bien. Il appliqua une nouvelle fois le baume sur la majeure partie du dos meurtri et finit par le rebander._

_« Seijuro…_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Tu dois me trouver… si faible, je n'ai même pas pu me défendre, j'étais complètement impuissant, alors que toi─_

_\- Tetsuya, coupa le rouge, ils étaient à cinq contre toi, comment voulais-tu te défendre ? Même moi je me serais pris des coups à ta place. Sûrement que j'en aurais battu quelques-uns vu que j'ai pris des cours d'aïkido ma─_

_\- C'est bon, Seijuro…_

_\- Tetsuya, ne te triture pas pour ça. Tant que je suis là tu ne risques rien, d'accord ?_

_\- J'ai confiance en toi Seijuro » confirma le bleuté._

_Un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Kuroko les interrompit.._

_« Tu dois avoir faim je suppose, dit Akashi en esquissant un fin sourire._

_\- Eto… Hai plutôt…, répondit Kuroko rouge de honte. Mais j'aimerais bien juste un milkshake à─_

_\- Non. Il va falloir faire une pause dans ta consommation. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade à force d'en boire, et puis ce n'est pas ça qu'il te faut pour un meilleur rétablissement._

_\- Pff… Et ce─_

_\- On verra._

_\- Tu n'en as pas marre aussi de toujours me couper─_

_\- Non, c'est comme tu l'as dit, c'est très amusant à faire et─ »_

_Deux doigts fins vinrent se poser sur la bouche qui parlait trop._

_« Ne dis plus rien Seijuro. J'ai compris. Pourrais-tu alors, s'il te plaît m'apporter un repas qui soit équilibré, tout en étant savoureux, pas trop complet… »_

_Le rouge lâcha un bref soupire, caressa un instant la tête de Kuroko puis se leva et quitta la chambre sous le regard amusé de Kuroko._

_Akashi revint environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec le plateau plein de légumes._

_« Seijuro, je ne vais jamais, mais alors jamais finir tout ça._

_\- Mais si, je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_À quoi est-ce qu'il pense ?_

_Le blessé commença donc à manger aliment par aliment tout ce qu'il pouvait puis posa ses baguettes._

_« Je n'ai plus faim, déclara alors Kuroko._

_\- C'est ce qu'on va voir… »_

_Le capitaine prit un brocoli entre ses dents et s'avança vers le bleuté. Les yeux rouge et or le transpercèrent. Il comprit alors ce que voulait le rouge et croqua la moitié du petit arbre vert. Quand à Akashi il mâcha tranquillement l'autre moitié de l'aliment puis sourit malicieusement à Kuroko._

_« Tu ne comptes pas faire ça pour chaque aliment, Seijuro ?_

_\- Hmm. Non, je vais faire autre chose, ce sera plus amusant…_

_\- Autre chose ? »_

_Le rouge prit avec ses doigts un autre aliment qui devait être un morceau de chou et le tendit devant la bouche du bleuté._

_« Fais ahhh », commanda Akashi._

_Le bleuté regarda à son tour son capitaine qui sut lire dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension, de la surprise mais également de l'envie._

_« Allez » pressa le rouge._

_L'ombre ouvrit alors la bouche et croqua dans le chou, tout en maintenant le bras d'Akashi avec sa main. Le rouge resta donc ainsi. Kuroko ayant fini le chou, mordit involontairement dans les doigts d'Akashi._

_« Tetsuya, mes doigts ne sont pas à manger. »_

_Le bleuté ne répondit pas et commença à lécher l'endroit où il l'avait mordu. Il enroba ensuite ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suça vigoureusement._

_« Tetsuya, qu'est-ce que─ »_

_Le bleuté ouvrit tout à coup les yeux, en proie à un grand effroi et lâcha les doigts du rouge._

_Akashi quant à lui un peu surpris tout de même, mit un peu de temps à réagir._

_« Tetsuya, tu ─ le rouge s'arrêta en remarquant les yeux vides de son partenaire ─ Hé, Tetsuya ! »_

_Le regard du bleuté s'assombrit tout à coup et il tomba subitement dans l'inconscience. Akashi ne put que le retenir de tomber trop fort sur le lit et le réinstalla en position couché._

_Pensées de Kuroko : « Tu as intérêt à bien sucer si tu ne veux pas que ça fasse trop mal. »_

_Bruits de sucements._

_« C'est que tu sais bien t'y prendre, mon petit Tetsuya._

_\- Ngh… Hmm !_

_\- Non. Tu continues. Je ne t'ai pas dit t'arrêter !_

_Les doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la bouche._

_\- Hmm ! »_

_« Tetsuya, réveille-toi ! »_

_**Rien à faire, même quand je lui ordonne il ne réagit pas.**_

_« Tetsuya, s'il te plaît » réitéra le rouge en secouant Kuroko par les épaules._

_**Il faut que j'appelle Shintarō.**_

_Akashi prit son téléphone mais constata qu'il était déchargé. Il se rappela alors les paroles d'Hiroki : « […] mais vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone »._

_**Je vois.**_

_« Hiroki ! »_

_Le jeune majordome se pressa dans la chambre et s'inclina devant Akashi._

_« Akashi-sama ?_

_\- Pourrais-tu me prêter ton téléphone, j'ai un appel à passer._

_\- Hai, bien sûr, tenez. »_

_Le rouge s'empressa de prendre le smartphone et composa le numéro du vert._

_« Akashi._

_\- Shintarō, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant._

_Le vert savait que c'était risquer de contester les ordres de son capitaine mais ne put faire autrement._

_\- Akashi, je ne peux pas, je suis en cours, et puis j'ai un rdv après._

_Un court silence s'ensuivit._

_« Hm, je vois, bien alors─_

_\- Attends, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je peux peut-être t'aider par téléphone._

_\- Tetsuya vient de s'évanouir brutalement et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller._

_\- Tu as essayé de le secouer ?_

_\- Oui, aucune réaction._

_\- De l'eau ?_

_\- Non, mais je sais que ça ne marchera pas._

_\- Eh bien… Hmm…_

_\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps Shintarō, dis-moi si tu as une autre idée._

_\- Hum, peut-être que si tu… lui donnes une claque─_

_\- Hors de question, je ne le blesserai pas plus._

_\- S'il ne se réveille pas dans peu de minutes, il faudra que tu appelles une ambulance. C'est dangereux s'il reste trop longtemps dans l'inconscience._

_\- D'accord, je sais. Je vais me débrouiller._

_\- Aka─ »_

_« Ton téléphone Hiroki, dit Akashi en rendant l'objet à son propriétaire._

_\- Mer-Merci. Heu, si je puis me permettre ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Qu'allez-vous faire… pour Kuroko-san ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse. »_

_Akashi-sama semble bien perturbé…_

_**Une solution, une solution…**_

_**« La zone hein ? Eh bien, on n'en sait pas beaucoup sur ça, on sait seulement qu'il faut être très concentré pour y entrer ainsi que talentueux, cela permet d'augmenter à 90% ses capacités physiques, néanmoins, ce n'est pas tout, ses limites sont insoupçonnées. De plus, tu as développé ton Emperor Eye et tu ne sais pas encore quelles autres capacités il peut avoir… »**_

_**Tetsuya… Je vais essayer quelque chose.**_

_« Hiroki, je vais tenter quelque chose, je ne suis pas certain que cela va marcher. Si Tetsuya ne se réveille pas d'ici 5 minutes, appelle une ambulance._

_\- Compris. »_

_Le rouge posa son front contre celui de l'évanoui et ferma ses yeux. Il vida ensuite son esprit et se concentra sur l'esprit de Kuroko. Une zone d'énergie à la couleur orange se créa autour de leur tête, stupéfiant le majordome._

_**Je crois que j'ai réussi. Je suis dans l'esprit de Tetsuya. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre…**_

_Akashi marcha un peu et finit par remarquer quelque chose devant lui._

_**Une porte. Et pas petite. On dirait celle que j'aperçois toujours lorsque je suis au fond de la Zone… Je sens que Tetsuya est de l'autre côté.**_

_Akashi s'avança vers l'imposante porte et posa une main dessus dans le but de l'ouvrir mais fut retenu par une voix qui ressemblait fort à son protégé._

_« Stop. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller plus loin, Akashi. »_

_**Akashi ? Ce n'est donc pas lui.**_

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_Un rire exagéré lui parvînt._

_« Ça prouve bien que tu ne connais pas assez bien Tetsu' si tu ne sais pas qui je suis._

_\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, ne démordit pas le rouge, qui plus est ─ Akashi fit une courte pause avant de reprendre ─ aurais-tu peur de moi pour rester caché ?_

_\- Quel impatient », fit la voix plus forte._

_Une silhouette apparut alors au côté du capitaine dans un nuage de brume noire. On pouvait seulement distinguer un maillot de basket portant le n°15, des cheveux bleu clair, mais ce qui frappait le plus étaient les yeux qui transperçait l'ombre, d'un rouge sang._

_« Je me nomme Tsuyate, reprit la voix qui avait maintenant une silhouette._

_\- Hmm. Mais, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, qui plus est je suis pressé, donc fais-vite avant que je ne perde patience._

_\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ton mordant, Akashi. Bien, je vais te dire qui je suis. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme le gardien et protecteur de Tetsu'. Il m'a fait naître de par ses émotions à un certain moment et je m'occupe de lui depuis ses 9 ans._

_\- Tu t'occupes de lui, dis-tu ? C'est-à-dire ? questionna le rouge en arquant un sourcil._

_\- Je l'aide à s'éloigner pendant un moment de ses souvenirs, qui sont disons… gênants._

_\- Que lui fais-tu exactement ?_

_\- …_

_\- Si tu ne veux pas répondre, soit. De toute façon, je ne vais pas continuer à converser avec toi pendant des heures. Tsuyate, ouvre moi la porte, ordonna le rouge._

_\- Je t'ai toujours observé de loin Akashi, et tu me sembles digne de confiance, cependant je ne permettrai pas que tu fasses plus de mal à Tetsu'._

_\- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal._

_\- Peut-être pas toi, Akashi, mais je sais que tu n'es pas non plus seul en toi. Je peux sentir comme─_

_-Suffit ! Ouvre-moi la porte, tout de suite. »_

_Le rouge crut apercevoir un sourire carnassier s'échapper du visage de Tsuyate._

_« C'est incroyable, comment toi et moi nous nous ressemblons, plus que tu ne peux l'imagin─ »_

_Une aura assassine provenant d'Akashi et prenant forme d'un fluide rouge se dirigea droit sur la seconde conscience mais fut arrêté par la même brume noire qu'auparavant. Et juste après un ricanement de Tsuyate la brume dissipa d'un coup le fluide rouge, le réduisant en néant._

_« N'oublie pas que tu es sur mon territoire, Akashi. C'est moi qui ai le contrôle ici. De plus, tu n'as pas encore assez de pouvoir vu que tu ne connais pas… »_

_La silhouette s'arrêta subitement de parler comme si elle en avait déjà dit trop._

_« Enfin, sache tout de même que jamais tu ne pourras me défaire de Tetsu', on est lié─_

_\- Je n'en ai rien à faire._

_\- Ah, tu me plais beaucoup Akashi, très bien, je t'ouvre, mais surtout, n'oublie pas mes paroles. »_

_Sur ce, la silhouette disparut dans un nuage de brume noire._

_Quelle était donc cette sensation de puissance qui m'a envahi plus tôt ? Et ce Tsuyate…_

_Un grincement retentit et la porte s'ouvrit enfin._

* * *

_**Petit bêtisier :**_

_Du côté du jaune :_

_Pourquoi, c'est toujours moi qui prends ? Non mais franchement, je voulais juste leur offrir un gâteau… Et maintenant j'ai même pas le droit d'aller à ma soirée…_

_« […] Je crois que tu peux oublier ta soirée pour mardi, tu seras trop fatigué pour danser, crois-moi. »_

_« Ah ! Pourquoi moi ?! » hurla Kise._

_Du côté d'Akashi :_

_Tsuyate… Pff…_

_Le rouge pouffe._

_Non mais sérieux, la personne qui a choisi ce nom ne s'est pas démenée, juste changer les lettres de Tetsuya…_

_Akashi éclate de rire._

_L'auteure, quant à elle est plutôt vexée…_

_« Moi je trouve que ça fait plutôt classe, Tsuyate ! »_

* * *

**_Aha... (l'auteure se cache derrière ce qu'elle peut), je sais, ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir fini là dessus, je sais comme c'est dur mais je voulais le faire, pour moi c'est genre trop suspens et on veut encore plus la suite donc... voilà._**

**_Sinon, alors que pensez vous du déroulement de l'histoire ?_**

**_Et Tsuyate ? J'ai pas genre trop bien trouvé ce nom ? Et le fait que Kuroko ait une seconde conscience ?_**

**_Je veux des reviews !_**

**_Je crois que j'ai tout dit, donc à mardi prochain ! (normalement) ^^_**


	11. Chapter 10 : Meeting current plan

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Alors je m'excuse pour mon long retard mais j'étais un peu bloquée pour ce chapitre et ensuite je n'ai plus eu de news de ma Beta-reader donc ça ne s'est pas arrangé ^^_**

**_En tous cas vos reviews m'ont bien aidé donc merci !_**

**_Et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic' ! Je compte bien l'écrire en entière, donc moins de menaces de mort s'il vous plaît ;) XD_**

**_Donc pour ce chapitre, c'est une amie qui m'a corrigée : merci à Misaki !_**

**_Pour Lunatish : si tu lis ce chapitre je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour le poster. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles très vite ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances ! Bisous !_**

**_Je vais donc répondre aux dernières reviews ici, vu que ce sont des invités :_**

**_emimie : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je t'avoue par contre que je n'ai pas trop compris la ressemblance entre Tsuyate et Akashi mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Eh oui, mais vu que Tsuyate est la seconde conscience de Kuroko il fallait un prénom pas trop éloigné donc bon..._**

**_yuni : ta review est une de celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment ! Le pauvre Kise... Sinon, comme je le dit plus haut, je ne compte pas abandonné cette fic' ^^ Ta phrase comme quoi c'est la première fois que tu lis une fic' hyper accrochante et cool avec un akakuro, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me remplit de joie ! Et pour ce qui est du don de l'écriture, vraiment merci, parce que au début quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'avais vraiment pas confiance dans ma capacité à écrire donc le fait qu'une personne me dise cela c'est vraiment touchant ! Encore merci, je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise et je pense que tu vas être ravie vu que ce chapitre est en effet plus long que le précédant._**

**_Boule de poil : merci également pour ta review, je vois que de nombreuses personnes veulent savoir ce qu'il y a entre Kuroko et les Nekomaru, ce qui m'enchante. Ne t'inquiète pas les réponses vont arriver plus vite que tu ne le pense ;)_**

**_akashi trop chou : merci pour ta review ! La suite est à présent là ! Je n'ai pas compris, tu stresses ? Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu es impatiente ? Je suis heureuse que ma fic' te plaise et non encore une fos je n'abanonnerai pas ma fic' ;)_**

**_anonyme : je pense avoir satisfait ta demande ! ;)_**

**_mika : ohh ! Même en la relisant ! Ca ça fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Hiroki et que tu aies également en effet remarqué les "s'il-te-plaît". Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite tant attendu, tu m'en dira des nouvelles j'espère ! :)_**

**_Serpent d'argent : Eh oui, le gros secret de Kuroko sera révélé mais pas dans le chapitre dix... Un peu de patience. Merci pour ta review !_**

**Après tant d'absence, je vous laisse maintenant savourer mon plus long chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**PS : Pour le titre de chapitre je vais sûrement le changer donc n'y faites pas trop attention.**

* * *

_**Chap 10 : **_**Meeting current plan (Réunion pour le plan actuel)**

_**« Un grincement retentit et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. »**_

_Un épais brouillard flottait dedans. Il y faisait sombre, mais pas assez tout de même pour ne pas voir où on allait. De plus, la brume grisâtre éclairait un peu l'endroit._

_Le capitaine entra et scruta les alentours, à la recherche de son amant. Il entendit quelques petits reniflements étouffés au loin et commença donc à avancer dans cette direction._

_La brume collait à son corps et semblait le poursuivre, retardant son chemin. Le rouge cru marcher pendant des heures mais arriva finalement à un endroit où le brouillard se faisait noir, comme s'il étouffait quelque chose._

_Il distingua enfin quelques touffes bleues au début, puis se rapprochant, vit enfin son coéquipier, accroupi, la tête sur les genoux et se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme si ce geste dépendait de sa vie._

_Il était adossé contre ce qui avait dû être auparavant un cerisier et qui maintenant n'était plus qu'arbre mort et remarqua aussi quelque chose d'étrange._

_Deux ailes noires s'étendaient de chaque côté du dos de l'adolescent. Elles prenaient cette forme mais n'étaient non pas constituées de plumes mais de différentes images, comme des bribes de souvenirs passés._

_Néanmoins, ce n'étaient pas des images joyeuses, la plupart qui passaient dessus avaient des contenus sombres, un couteau qui était dirigé contre une personne, un homme dont le visage était assombri, l'As de Teiko en train de pleurer…_

_**Ce sont ses souvenirs, percuta à l'instant Akashi.**_

_« Pars, pars… ne reviens pas, murmura Kuroko toujours dans son état d'inconscience »_

_Akashi s'approcha plus près et s'accroupit en silence à côté de son bleuté._

_« Tetsuya, je suis venu. »_

_Un moment, le mouvement de bascule s'arrêta, mais reprit une seconde plus tard._

_Le bleuté ricana tout en se murmurant à lui-même : « Ahaha… qu'est-ce que j'imagine encore… Seijuro n'est pas ici… il ne peut…pas… »_

_Le rouge tendit sa main et la posa doucement sur son bras fin._

_« Tetsuya, rappela Akashi. »_

_Cette fois-ci, le mouvement s'arrêta pour de bon et le garçon releva des yeux emplis de larmes._

_« Sei-Seijuro ? C'est bien toi ? Non… ce n'est pas possible, tu-tu ne peux être ici…_

_\- C'est bien moi, Tetsuya. »_

_L'Empereur effleura la joue du bleuté, puis le prit soudainement dans une forte étreinte._

_« Hé, hé... j'ai dû t'imaginer un moment et la brume t'a fait apparaître, mais tu n'es qu'un souvenir toi aussi Seijuro… tu as juste pris forme par ma volonté…_

_\- Tetsuya, c'est faux. Je suis réellement là. Regarde-moi. »_

_Le rouge se détacha un peu du bleuté et força celui-ci à le regarder dans les yeux en lui relevant le menton._

_« Ose-me dire que ce n'est pas moi. »_

_Les yeux céruléens s'agrandirent._

_« Sei-Seijuro, pleurnicha l'ombre en agrippant les doigts du rouge._

_\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. On ne doit pas rester ici plus longtemps, viens. »_

_L'ombre s'écarta des bras du rouge et le dévisagea._

_« Non, tu n'es pas réel. »_

_Le jeune adolescent fut prit d'un petit rire._

_« Comment ais-je pu croire pendant une minute que tu étais bien là. Je suis complètement idiot. Comment peux-tu me dire de revenir ?! Si je reviens dans la réalité, je vais encore souffrir, j'en ai marre de souffrir et d'entraîner les autres avec moi-_

_\- Tetsuya, je-_

_\- Tsuyate ! Tsuyate !, cria le plus petit, des larmes tombant en abondance sur son visage. »_

_Une silhouette se forma auprès de Kuroko._

_« Tu ne peux rien faire, Akashi, je le savais. Laisse Tetsu' avec moi._

_\- Je ne repartirais pas sans lui, défia le rouge._

_\- Pourquoi ne l'effaces-tu pas, Tsuyate ?!, hurla Kuroko._

_-Tetsu-_

_\- Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Tetsuya, je suis réel. Ou tout du moins j'ai réussi à entrer dans ton esprit. »_

_Le bleuté, la bouche ouverte, semblait en grand effroi._

_« Et, tu-tu l'as laissé faire, Tsuyate ?, bégaya Kuroko._

_\- … Oui, mais-»_

_Le bleuté commença à se lever et à reculer, terrifié._

_Le capitaine se remit lui aussi debout et observa son protégé._

_« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Seijuro, laisse-moi, je-_

_\- J'ai dit, coupa le rouge, que je ne partirai pas sans toi. »_

_Les ailes semblèrent tout à coup prendre feu, de la brume noire s'en échappa et les images défilèrent à une vitesse fulgurante._

_« Non, non… »_

_Le rouge se rapprocha rapidement du bleuté et le serra contre lui._

_« Ne me fuis pas, Tetsuya. Je vais t'aider, alors partage un peu ton fardeau avec moi, d'accord ?_

_\- Seijuro… »_

_Les ailes doublèrent de volume puis disparurent brutalement dans un bruit de verre cassé. En même temps, le corps de Kuroko tomba soudainement sur Akashi, inconscient._

_Le rouge le prit dans ses bras et toisa du regard Tsuyate qui n'avait pas bougé._

_« Tu as réussi à le sauver cette fois-ci, Akashi, mais les prochaines fois seront plus difficiles. Fais bien attention à ce qu'il ne revienne pas trop de fois ici, sinon, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de lui, prononça la voix en s'estompant peu à peu._

_\- Il ne retournera pas ici, je ne le permettrai pas._

_\- C'est ce qu'on verra, mais je pense que nous nous reverrons plus tôt que tu ne le penses, souffla Tsuyate avant de s'effacer. »_

_**Maintenant, comment dois-je faire pour retourner à l'extérieur ?**_

_Comme ayant entendu la pensée d'Akashi, la brume grisâtre se sépara, laissant un espace vide qui s'aventurait au loin._

_Le capitaine emprunta alors le chemin qui le guida droit vers la porte. Le trajet fut beaucoup plus court qu'à l'aller, peut-être était-ce dû à Kuroko._

_Enfin devant la porte, il la passa et un flash l'éblouit._

Hiroki ayant assisté au flux de l'onde d'énergie, vit celle-ci s'enlever tout à coup. Il se précipita au niveau de son maître et attendit qu'il revienne à lui, sans succès.

Ce fut Kuroko qui ouvrit les yeux en premier.

« Kuroko-san ! Vous allez bien ?!, s'empressa de demander le majordome.

\- Hiroki-kun… Seijuro ? »

Le bleu tourna la tête vers le rouge, qui toujours endormi, avait sa tête posée contre lui.

L'ombre lui caressa doucement les cheveux et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes sillonnèrent ses joues.

« Seijuro, pardon, pardon, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment… Les mots devinrent vite incompréhensibles sous l'assaut des pleurs et le bleuté enfouit son visage dans la nuque du rouge. »

Un peu plus tard, Kuroko tomba aussi de sommeil et le majordome en profita pour prendre son maître et le déposer dans son futon.

_Devrais-je appeler Midorima-san ? Non, il va bientôt se réveiller, et puis Akashi-sama s'était résolu à s'occuper de Kuroko-san seul… N'empêche, je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer… et quelle était cette onde ?_

Une journée plus tard.

_Mmm… J'ai mal à la tête… Qu'est-ce que-_

« Tetsuya ! », cria Akashi en se relevant brutalement de son futon.

Kuroko, endormi un instant plus tôt, remua un peu avant d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières.

« Sei-

\- Cela a donc fonctionné… Quel soulagement… »

Tout en parlant, le rouge s'était rapproché du bleuté et avait posé sa tête contre le torse du frêle garçon.

« Seijuro, excuse-moi, excuse-moi… Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Je ne te cause que des ennuis…, tu devrais me ramener chez moi, je me débrouillerai mais je ne veux plus te-

\- Tetsuya, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à parler. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te ramener chez toi avant qu'on ne règle toutes ces histoires et que tu te sois complètement rétabli. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais.

\- … Mais-

\- Tu n'es pas possible, soupira le rouge. »

Akashi enleva rapidement la distance qui les séparait et plaqua ses lèvres contre son protégé.

Ce fut Kuroko qui mit fin au baiser en proie au doute.

« Seijuro. As-tu vu… mes souvenirs quand tu étais dans mon esprit ? »

Akashi le fixa intensément de ses yeux.

« Seulement quelques images. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment vu tes souvenirs. Mais dis-moi, ce Tsuyate… il fait vraiment parti de toi ?

\- Hai. De même que-

Shuit… la porte coulissante s'ouvrit.

Une voix s'imposa dans l'esprit de Kuroko, profitant du moment d'inattention du rouge.

_Ne lui dis pas, Tetsu', c'est à lui de le trouver._

« Bonjour, Akashi-sama, Kuroko-san, je suis soulagé de voir que vous alliez bien tous les deux. C'était vraiment étrange avant-hier quand il y a eu cette onde orange… Enfin –

\- Hiroki !, s'exclama le rouge.

\- Ha-Hai Akashi-sama ?

\- Tu as bien dit avant-hier ?

\- Hai, vous avez dormi tous les deux pendant une journée entière, répondit le serviteur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?!

\- J'ai bien essayé mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Et puis vous aviez l'air exténué…, ajouta Hiroki.

\- Ah… je vois…

\- Je vous ai apporté du thé pour vous deux, vous en voulez ?

\- Oui, merci Hiroki. »

Le majordome déposa les deux tasses sur deux plateaux respectifs sur le petit meuble et s'apprêta à sortir mais fut retenu par son maître.

« Hiroki, pourrais-tu nous faire couler un bain ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question ni même un ordre mais le majordome compris et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et sortit de la pièce.

« Tiens. Fais attention, la tasse doit être chaude.

\- Arigato, remercia le bleuté tout en la prenant sur ses genoux. »

Akashi s'installa à côté de Kuroko, lequel soufflait sur sa tasse de sencha d'où s'échappait des petites volutes de fumée.

_Adorable_, pensa le rouge tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Le bleuté sentit le regard perçant de son capitaine et tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Seijuro ?, interrogea le frêle adolescent.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu te ramener de cet endroit, assura le capitaine.

\- Hmm.

\- Tetsuya, ne recommence pas. S'il te plaît. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais depuis que je me suis réveillé, je… sens ton état d'esprit. »

Le blessé le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

« On en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant promets-moi juste que tu ne retourneras pas le voir.

\- Hai, répondit Kuroko, tout en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un peu de jalousie dans la demande de son amant. »

Le rouge continua à regarder le bleuté dans les yeux, qui au bout d'un moment se sentit gêné de ce regard transperçant.

Complètement dépassé et les joues en feu il retourna son attention vers sa tasse de sencha qu'il commença à boire malgré la chaleur.

Amusé, Akashi lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue.

« Que-, Que-, balbutia Kuroko pris de court ».

C'est là qu'Akashi, ne pouvant plus se retenir éclata de rire. Un rire si franc que seul Kuroko en avait jamais été témoin. Un rire si doux.

« Tetsuya, se reprit Akashi, on aurait dit que tu étais sur le point d'exploser tellement tu étais rouge.

\- Je-, c'est juste le thé… il était trop chaud… »

Shuit, la porte coulissa de nouveau.

« Votre bain est prêt, annonça Hiroki avant de repartir à nouveau, un téléphone sonnant au loin. »

« On y va, Tetsuya ?

\- Hm. »

Le capitaine reprit son coéquipier dans ses bras et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Il déposa une fois de plus Kuroko sur le tabouret et enleva doucement son yukata ainsi que le bandage qui commençait à s'en aller, tout en laissant des marques de baisers au fur et à mesure.

« Seijuro… itai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te fais des marques. Pour prouver que tu es à quelqu'un, à moi en l'occurrence.

\- Mais, je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir… Si c'est toujours le cas, à quoi ça sert vu que personne-

\- Tetsuya, parfois tu réfléchis trop. »

Le rouge mit son protégé dans le bain avant de le rejoindre une minute plus tard.

« Est-ce que ta cheville te fait encore mal ?, demanda le rouge.

\- Oui mais ça va mieux.

\- Bien. Au fait, après je vais devoir m'absenter, j'ai une réunion de prévue. Quand je rentrerai, j'aurai quelque chose à te proposer.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu verras. »

Le bleuté fit alors la moue, tout en se remettant bien contre le torse de son partenaire.

« Seijuro ?

\- Hm ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies des réunions ? C'est pour quoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai des contacts auxquels je demande certaines choses, et je préfère que ces personnes me donnent leurs réponses face à face.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus, hein ?

\- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir vite. Et cette fois-ci, n'essaie pas de manipuler mon fidèle majordome s'il te plaît.

\- Haiii… »

Un peu plus tard, le sommeil revint et Kuroko peina à garder ses yeux ouverts. Ses paupières commençaient à tomber, mais il luttait pour rester éveillé.

_Je ne veux pas dormir… Pas encore… J'en ai assez… _

« Seiju… ro, je...

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Akashi tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur la tête de son amant, tu peux dormir.

\- Non, veux… pas…

\- Çela ne te servira à rien de lutter contre le sommeil, juste à encore plus t'endormir, alors dors Tetsuya.

\- Hmm… »

Le rouge sentit l'autre corps retomber encore un peu plus sur le sien et constata qu'enfin le bleuté s'était allé au sommeil.

_C'est vrai qu'en ce moment Tetsuya dors beaucoup, cela doit certainement l'énerver. Enfin ça fait déjà sept jours… Shintaro viendra donc dans une semaine pour les points de suture. Une semaine, pour trouver…_

_Bon, il faudrait qu'on sorte du bain, ça fait déjà une heure que nous y sommes._

Le rouge se releva tout en maintenant le bleuté endormi par les épaules et le prit ensuite pour le déposer sur le lit où avait déjà été installé une serviette.

_Hiroki a même pensé à ça._

Akashi se revêtit d'abord de par un pantalon noir et une chemise, ainsi qu'une cravate puis entreprit de refaire une fois de plus le bandage du bleuté.

_Les autres marques sont toujours là…_

Une fois le bandage remit en place, le capitaine en profita pour détailler la marque en forme de S à l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant.

_Ce n'est effectivement pas une cicatrice qu'on peut se faire par accident. Je ne sais pas par quoi cela a été fait mais cette forme doit certainement signifier quelque chose… Il faudra que je voie cela plus tard, pour l'instant ce qui m'importe ce sont les Nekomaru._

Il remit ensuite le yukata au bleuté puis le réinstalla sous la couverture avant de lui faire un énième baiser et de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois à l'entré et déjà prêt à partir, Akashi regarda son majordome.

« Hiroki, je te confie une fois de plus Tetsuya, prends bien soins de lui, je serai de retour dans peu de temps.

\- Hai Akashi-sama, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Et aucune sortie à l'extérieur, même dans le jardin, c'est bien compris ?

\- Hai.

\- Bien, et aussi il devrait y avoir une livraison, tu pourras l'ouvrir et la mettre dans le salon. Je ne veux pas que Tetsuya la voie tout de suite. »

_La ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?_

« Hai, compris. Faites attention à vous.

\- Hm, itekimasu. »

Bien, cette fois je ne vais pas me faire manipuler, je vais faire bien attention._ Déjà, j'ai le repas à préparer…_

Du côté d'Akashi :

« Pourquoi les réunions se font toujours chez moi, ronchonna un certain jaune.

\- Parce que c'est l'endroit le plus accessible et le plus proche pour nous tous, répondit un vert.

\- C'est exact, approuva le rouge.

\- Peut être mais c'est plus grand chez toi Akashicchi, et puis on aurait tous pu voir Kurokocchi…

\- Non, pour l'instant il se repose.

\- Et puis c'est joli et bien organisé chez toi Kise-kun !, accorda une rose en souriant.

\- Merci Momoicchi mais ce n'est pas un argument très valable…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a toujours de bonnes choses à manger chez Kise-chin ?, argumenta un violet.

\- Murasakibaracchi ! Ce n'est pas un supermarché chez moi !, accusa le copieur en faisant la moue.

\- T'as raison Murasakibara, mais c'est aussi parce qu'on peut regarder des films pornos avec le son à fond vu que pour l'instant t'as pas de voisins, ajouta le bleu.

\- Aominecchi ! T'as pas intérêt à allumer la télé !, s'insurgea le jaune en tentant de reprendre la télécommande qui était déjà dans les mains du bleu. »

Le capitaine déjà ennuyé s'assit à la table basse du salon et entreprit de reprendre le contrôle de la situation actuelle.

« Tout le monde, venez-ici. Je vous rappelle qu'on est ici pour parler des Nekomaru et non pas pour jouer. »

De suite, les joueurs se calmèrent et vinrent tous s'asseoir autour de la table ainsi que la manager.

« Bien, Satsuki, as-tu pu en savoir plus sur cet incident ?

\- Oui, attends une petite minute. »

La jeune fille sortit quelques feuilles de son sac et regarda l'une d'entre elle.

« C'est ça. En fait, je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher. Un remplaçant de l'équipe des Nekomaru m'a contacté, un certain Takahashi Shun.

\- Il t'a lui même contacté ?, questionna le capitaine, soucieux.

\- C'est exact, il avait même l'air plutôt inquiet pour Tetsu-kun.

\- Le connaitrait-il ?, se questionna Akashi. Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il, s'il nous livre des informations correctes, tant mieux pour nous.

\- Oui. Alors donc, il m'a dit qu'un des joueurs qui était là pour hum… aider son Satô Ren contre Tetsu-kun… a dit à leur ancien capitaine ce qui s'était passé. C'est pour cela que pour l'instant la place de capitaine dans leur équipe est vacante mais Ogawa Heizo devrait revenir à son ancien poste.

\- Bien, et t'a t-il dit qui est ce joueur qui a dénoncé ses coéquipiers ?

\- Non, selon Takahashi-kun, apparemment, personne ne sait d'où ça vient.

\- Très bien. Merci Satsuki. Me concernant j'ai effectué des recherches sur ce Satô Ren, cependant je n'ai rien trouvé sur son passé, je sais juste que pour l'instant il habite avec son père dans un petit appartement à l'autre bout de la ville. Je n'en sais donc toujours pas plus sur la cause qui l'a poussé à s'en prendre à Tetsuya. Sinon en ce qui concerne son mode de jeux, c'est un joueur imprévisible, de plus, il augmente son niveau de jeux à chaque match, ce qu'il ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.

\- J'ai aussi quelques informations sur les quatre autres joueurs, sur leurs capacités plus particulièrement, proposa la rose.

\- Nous t'écoutons, avança le rouge.

\- Alors, déjà le capitaine Oigawa Heizo, 1,88m, il a une détente exceptionnelle qui lui permet notamment de dunker à une hauteur assez impressionnante et il a aussi une très bonne vision du jeu. Le pivot, Katô Ichiro, c'est un gros tas de muscle qui mesure 2,10m, il n'a encore raté aucun rebond. L'ailier Matsuda Kinji, 1,82m, très agile et rusé, il marque sans difficulté des trois points de l'autre bout du terrain. Et enfin pour l'arrière, Yamada Eichi, 1,85m, il a une technique de drible extrêmement rapide, on l'a même surnommé Lightening. »

Une fois la présentation de l'équipe finit, les joueurs restèrent silencieux un moment.

Ce fut le capitaine qui brisa le silence.

« Nous avons donc affaire à une équipe forte, pas comme celles que nous avons affrontées auparavant. Il va falloir se préparer et s'entraîner. Il ne faut pas les sous estimer.

\- Je pense que ça va être un match intéressant, dit Midorima tout en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Oui, enfin il va vraiment falloir s'entraîner si cette équipe est aussi forte que cela, se découragea le jaune.

\- Oî ! Kise, n'oublie quand même pas que si on va aller les affronter, c'est pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Tetsu, peut importe qu'ils soient forts ou non, on va les écraser !, prononça de forte voix l'As de Teiko.

\- Hmm… Tu as raison Aomine-chin…, ajouta Midorima.

\- A partir de maintenant, entraînement supplémentaire à 19h au gymnase, et pas de retardataires, menaça le rouge en regardant tour à tour chaque membre.

\- Hai, répondirent-ils tous.

\- Au fait Akashicchi…, hésita le copieur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Ryouta ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les Nekomaru mais est-ce que Kurokocchi va mieux ? J'aimerais bien le revoir…

\- Ses blessures commencent à cicatriser. Disons qu'il va bien mis à part ses cauchemars qui n'en finissent pas.

\- Il fait des cauchemars souvent ?, questionna le shooteur.

\- Oui, et cela a l'air de beaucoup l'affecter, songea le capitaine. »

Le rouge réfléchit un instant et finalement proposa ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Allons parler dans un café. »

Les autres, tous enthousiasmes, acceptèrent ravi.

Finalement, faute de cafés dans les environs, ils optèrent tous pour le Maji Burger.

Chacun pris ce qu'il voulait et ce fut Akashi qui régla avant de rejoindre son équipe déjà installée autour d'une table.

« Je crois bien que rester toute la journée commence à énerver Tetsuya. Il y a trois jours, il a soudoyé mon majordome, tout ça pour aller dans le jardin. Donc, j'ai pensé que s'il pouvait sortir une fois et vous revoir tous en même temps, ça lui donnerait moins envie d'essayer de fuir la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Shintaro ?

\- Eh bien, oui ce serait une bonne idée mais vu qu'il ne peut pas marcher, comment vas-tu l'emmener dehors ?

\- J'ai commandé une chaise roulante.

\- En effet ça règle la question. Et donc, où veux-tu qu'on se rejoigne ?, demanda le shooteur.

\- Au City, répondit le capitaine.

\- Au petit terrain de basket extérieur ? Oui, pourquoi pas, approuva l'As.

\- C'est une excellente idée, s'enthousiasma Kise.

\- Moi, tant que je peux manger, ajouta Murasakibara.

\- Oui ! Je vais pouvoir revoir Tetsu-kun !, s'exclama Momoi.

\- Bien, disons à 18h là-bas et ensuite n'oubliez pas l'autre rendez-vous au gymnase. »

_J'en ai marre de lui ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas s'en aller ?! Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne _! Des bruits de sanglots se firent entendre_. Ça fait mal…_

La voix qui était apparue soudainement dans la tête du rouge continua à débiter de sombres paroles.

Akashi prit soudainement sa tête entre ses mains, une intense douleur commençant à apparaître.

« Akashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, s'inquiéta Midorima. »

_Seijuro, reviens vite… s'il te plaît…_

« Que- ? Tetsuya… »

Akashi crut un moment que sa tête allait exploser quand il se sentit perdre connaissance.

Aomine étant à côté du rouge, réagit le plus vite et réussit à rattraper leur capitaine avant que la tête de celui-ci n'atteigne la table.

Midorima se mit alors debout et s'approcha d'Akashi pour prendre son pouls.

« Il a juste perdu connaissance, constata-t-il, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Tetsu juste avant qu'il tombe, dit l'As.

\- Oui, moi aussi, affirma Kise l'air inquiet.

\- Hmm… On fait quoi pour Aka-chin du coup ?, demanda le géant.

\- Qui est-ce qui habite le plus près ?, demanda le vert inconsciemment. »

Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de détourner leur regard vers le copieur.

« Aha… Oui, je suppose que ce sera chez moi alors…, dit tout bas le jaune.

\- Aomine, porte Akashi, ordonna le vert.

\- Hein ? Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? On a notre géant pour ça !, répliqua l'As.

\- Non, Murasakibara doit raccompagner Momoi chez elle.

\- Mais moi aussi je veux vous accompagner, je suis inquiète pour Akashi-kun !, s'exclama la manager.

\- Peut-être mais tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Kise, on y va.

\- Haii… »

Aomine mit tant bien que mal son capitaine sur le dos.

« C'est qu'il fait son poids tout de même, rumina le bleu en sortant du fast food. »

Un peu plus tard, ayant réussi à monter jusque dans l'appartement du jaune, l'As de Teiko avait installé son capitaine sur le canapé.

Et c'est ainsi que Midorima, Kise et Aomine se réunirent autour de leur capitaine allongé, attendant son réveil.

De retour dans la maison Akashi, aux alentours de midi.

« J'espère que cette fois-ci Kuroko-san va accepter de manger. Oh ! Et j'espère qu'il s'est déjà réveillé, je n'ai pas envie de déranger Akashi-sama. »

Une sonnerie retentit, prévenant de la présence de quelqu'un devant la maison.

Le majordome s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour, hum j'ai une livraison pour Akashi Seijuro, c'est bien ici ?, demanda le livreur.

\- Bonjour, oui c'est bien ici.

\- Dans ce cas, veuillez signez cela, s'il vous plait, dit l'homme en tendant une feuille de papier au majordome.

\- Voici, répondit Hiroki en rendant la feuille signée.

\- Merci, bonne journée, salua l'homme en s'inclinant.

\- A vous aussi, fit de même le majordome. »

Le serviteur prit ensuite le gros carton et alla le placer dans le salon.

Il l'ouvrit et déballa la chaise roulante.

Une fois cela fait, Hiroki reprit la direction de la cuisine pour prendre ses plats et se dirigea vers la chambre où reposait le protégé de son maître.

Shuit, la porte coulissa.

Kuroko, déjà assis contre ces oreillers, observait le jardin depuis la petite fenêtre.

Le majordome entra en refermant la porte derrière lui, plutôt en la coulissant, et s'avança vers le blessé, le bras chargé du plateau contenant le repas.

« Ano, Kuroko-san ?

\- Hiroki-kun, répondit platement le bleuté.

\- Je vous ai fait à manger, vous avez faim j'espère ?

\- Non, commença Kuroko retirant une grimace à Hiroki, mais je pense que je suis obligé d'en manger un peu non ? Sinon Seijuro pourrait se fâcher et je pourrai alors être privé de milkshake… Ce qui serait atroce, ajouta l'adolescent.

\- N'est-ce pas ?, argumenta Hiroki. Tenez, dit-il en déposant le plateau sur les genoux du blessé. »

L'ombre fixa le contenu du plateau et osa demander :

« Hiroki-kun ?

\- Hai ?

\- Est-ce que, si je mange la moitié –

\- Non ! Je refuse, coupa le majordome sachant à l'avance ce qu'allait lui demander l'adolescent. »

Kuroko, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir deux fois le majordome avec le même stratagème, réfléchi à une autre solution, tout en continuant à regarder ses plats.

Au bout de trois minutes, Hiroki n'ayant pas bougé :

« Kuroko-san, ça va refroidir si vous attendez trop longtemps. »

Quand enfin, une idée apparut à l'ombre.

« Hiroki-kun…

\- Hmm ?

\- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Seijuro m'a dit que tu étais encore fan de Nyan-kun*. Et il se trouve que lors d'une loterie i mois, j'ai gagné deux porte-clés de Nyan-kun*. La version limitée, avec le petit costume… »

Aussitôt, le serviteur se rapprocha encore plus du lit et s'agenouilla devant Kuroko. Il fixait l'intéressé avec une telle intensité et avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles et d'espoirs qu'on eut cru qu'il allait dévorer le frêle adolescent.

« C'est vrai ?! La collection de porte-clés limité Nyan-kun* de Mars auquel cent personnes ont été tirés au sort et qui ensuite ont encore une fois été tirés au sort pour savoir s'ils allaient gagner quelque chose ou pas car il n'y avait que 50 porte-clés ? C'est de cela que vous parlez Kuroko-san ?!

\- Hai…

\- C'est incroyable ! Alors vous êtes l'une des cinquante personnes qui ont eu l'immense honneur d'avoir ces porte-clés…

\- (hochement de tête)

\- J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un. J'avais regardé sur le net les personnes qui vendaient le leur mais évidemment comme c'est une édition limitée c'était hors de prix… Mais au fait, tout à l'heure vous avez dit que vous en aviez deux ? Comme cela se fait-il ?

\- Ah… Eh bien… En fait c'est un des responsables de la boîte qui organisait ça qui m'a dit que je ressemblais à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et du coup il m'a donné le sien.

\- Ca me paraît un peu bizarre si je puis me permettre, votre histoire.

\- Alors ?, demanda le bleuté en ignorant la constatation du serviteur. Un de mes porte-clés Nyan-kun contre une faveur ?

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai dit à Akashi-sama que je ne cèderais pas à vos caprices… Mais là vous me forcez la main. Kuroko-san, vous êtes impitoyable, soupira le majordome.

\- Marché conclu alors, approuva le blessé.

\- Je déteste désobéir à Akashi-sama… J'ajoute une contrainte.

\- (regarde le serviteur)

\- Ne faites rien qui puisse vous blesser d'avantage.

\- Hai, répondit doucement le blessé en baissant les yeux.

\- Et donc, vous ne m'avez pas dit quelle est la faveur que je vous dois ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me trouves des béquilles.

\- Des béquilles ? Mais vous ne comptez pas vous en servir j'espère ?! Vous ne devez en avoir que dans un mois !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Hiroki-kun. Et comme tu as ajouté une contrainte, j'en ajoute une aussi. Tu devras me dire pour quand est prévu le match contre les Nekomaru. Je pense que Seijuro compte régler ça avec l'équipe et ne pas m'en informer pour éviter… enfin, tu m'as compris.

\- Seulement votre contrainte est supérieure à la mienne ! Et puis vous me demandez quelque chose de plutôt difficile.

\- Alors je te laisse un milkshake à la vanille, ça devrait être bon comme ça non ?, ajouta Kuroko. »

_De sa part, donner un milkshake ça doit être plutôt rare, cependant je n'aime pas ça. Mais Akashi-sama m'a dit de lui dire au cas où, pour je ne sais quels raisons, que j'apprécie cela…_

« Je marche, concéda le serviteur. Maintenant s'il vous plait, mangez avant que ce ne soit trop froid.

\- Hai… »

Le majordome attendit patiemment que le bleuté eu fini ce qu'il pouvait manger et reprit le plateau.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, rappela Hiroki avant de sortir de la chambre. »

_Jaa, je vais peut-être dormir encore un peu…_

_« Ta mère n'est pas rentrée… Je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi encore un petit moment, n'est-ce pas génial Tet-su-ya ?_

_Le jeune garçon à terre, étant bâillonné ne put que regarder d'un air de défi l'homme qui était couché sur lui._

_\- Oh, quel regard, j'ai peur, ironisa l'homme. Tiens, ça me rappelle, aujourd'hui c'est censé être ta fête non ? Tu sais quoi, je vais être gentil, je vais te donner un petit cadeau pour la peine. Quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas effacer. Je serai toujours avec toi comme ça. »_

_Le soumis commença alors à essayer de se dégager, pris de frissons à l'idée de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui faire cet homme qu'il détestait tant._

_Mais toute résistance fut réduite à néant. L'homme ne bougea pas, sachant que de toute façon sa proie ne pouvait rien faire vu qu'elle était bâillonnée et ligotée aux mains. Il sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche que le jeune ne pouvait identifier._

_Il sentit ensuite l'homme descendre son pantalon et pu voir dans le mouvement l'objet qu'avait retiré son bourreau : un couteau._

_De suite, le garçon se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, voulant à tout prix échapper à cela. Mais ça n'eu pour effet que d'énerver l'homme._

_« Arrête de bouger si tu ne veux pas avoir plusieurs cadeaux sur ton corps, menaça-t-il._

_\- Ngh ! Ngh ! »_

_Le jeune arrêta de bouger mais laissa couler des larmes, de même qu'il essayait de parler à travers la ball-gaz qui lui obstruait la bouche._

_L'homme le regarda un instant avant d'enlever l'objet, désirant entendre ce qu'avait à dire son jouet._

_« S'il-te-plait, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît… je t'en supplie … Le nom de l'agresseur mourut sur les lèvres de la victime._

_\- Hmm… malheureusement je ne vais pas arrêter. J'ai vois-tu vraiment envie de mettre une marque sur ton corps vierge, Tetsuya…_

_\- Non, non, ne fais pas ça…, continua à supplier la proie_

_\- Et aussi, l'homme se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille du jeune, je ne vais pas te remettre ce truc là, il désigna la ball-gaz, parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en serves pour contrer la douleur en mordant dedans. Je vais juste te laisser crier, mon petit Tetsuya…_

_\- Arrête, non, je ne veux pas… »_

_L'homme laissa sa proie pleurer pour revenir là où il s'était arrêté. Il écarta les jambes du garçon et lécha une partie sur une des cuisses, retirant seulement un petit cri de surprise de son jouet._

_Il décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il prit son couteau et tout doucement commença à marquer sur la peau du jeune qui cette fois-ci ne put retenir ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Le couteau s'enfonça assez profondément et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler sur le parquet. _

_La douleur, si intense, était indescriptible. A cela ajouté la satisfaction que montrait l'homme, c'était insupportable. _

_Le soumis pleurait tout en gémissant de douleur mais lorsque le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus profondément une ombre s'empara de lui et il perdit connaissance._

_« Aha…, soupira l'homme, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps… enfin, c'est fini. »_

_Au milieu de tout le sang qui coulait sur la cuisse du garçon on pouvait remarquer que la trace de couteau formait un S…_

Le bleuté se réveilla en sursaut. Tremblant comme une feuille, les yeux mouillés et sa respiration sifflante.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je continue à penser à lui ?!, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Cette marque, je veux qu'elle s'en aille… »

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome.

« Kuroko-san, je vous ai apporté du thé, annonça t-il »

C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Kuroko était toujours dans le lit mais du sang tâchait à travers le drap blanc. De plus, le blessé semblait être autre part et s'arrachait la peau à un endroit qu'Hiroki ne pouvait voir.

Le majordome sous le choc laissa tomber son plateau et courut en direction du bleuté.

« Kuroko-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!, s'empressa-t-il de demander. »

La voix du serviteur sortit Kuroko de sa transe et, laissant toujours couler ses larmes, regarda Hiroki.

« Ne t'approche pas s'il-te-plaît Hiroki-kun….

\- Laissez-moi voir votre blessure !

\- Non !, répondit immédiatement le bleuté en ramenant les draps sur lui.

\- Mais vous saignez beaucoup ! Si je n'arrête pas l'hémorragie, vous allez perdre connaissance et je devrais vous emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

\- Mais enfin, ça pourrait s'infecter !

\- …

\- Dans ce cas. »

Le serviteur sortit son téléphone et appela directement son maître.

Le bleuté détourna la tête.

A cet instant dans l'appartement du mannequin, Akashi cria en se relevant soudainement

« Tetsuya !

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, annonça un certain vert.

\- Ah… ma tête… Dites-moi, ça fait combien de temps que j'ai été inconscient ?

\- Seulement un quart d'heure, renseigna Kise.

\- Et d'ailleurs c'est la deuxième fois que tu prononces le nom de Tetsu, il n'est pas censé être avec euh…. Comment il s'appelle déjà… Ah oui, Hiroki ?, demanda Aomine.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça le rouge en évitant de répondre à l'As. »

Le capitaine se mit debout et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement.

« Est-ce que… quelqu'un comprend ce qui se passe ou c'est moi qui bloque ?, demanda Aomine

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, approuva Kise

\- Pas la moindre idée, ajouta Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. »

Une fois sorti dehors, Akashi appela un taxi qui le prit directement.

« Maison Akashi. Pressez-vous. »

Le chauffeur au nom de la destination fut surpris et hocha de suite la tête.

_J'arrive Tetsuya._

Le taxi arriva vingt minutes plus tard.

« Hum, ça fera-

\- Tenez, gardez la monnaie, dit Akashi en remettant un billet de 10000yens au chauffeur avant de sortir précipitamment. »

Le capitaine se pressa d'entrer et fut directement accueilli par Hiroki.

« Akashi-sama ! Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone !

\- Que s'est-il passé Hiroki ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop… quand je suis entré dans votre chambre j'ai aperçu du sang sur les draps de Kuroko-san mais il n'a pas voulu me montrer.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, reste près de la chambre s'il te plaît.

\- Hai ! »

Akashi entra alors dans la chambre et s'approcha de suite vers son protégé. Lequel détournait toujours le regard vers la fenêtre.

« Tetsuya, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Le bleuté ne répondit rien mais le rouge remarqua qu'il serrait les draps avec des mains tremblantes.

« Enlève le drap que je puisse voir.

\- Je…

\- Tetsuya, coupa le rouge, regarde-moi. »

Le bleuté tourna tout doucement sa tête vers le rouge qui prit son menton en coupe et l'embrassa délicatement tout en essuyant les larmes de son autre main.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Alors arrête et montre moi ce que tu as fait. »

Une fois de plus le bleuté baissa les yeux et essaya d'expliquer, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut qu'un flot de mots incompréhensibles.

« Je… lui qui… sa faute… Seijuro…

\- Chut, dit doucement le rouge en caressant la joue de Kuroko, calme-toi, tu m'expliqueras plus tard, pour l'instant je veux voir ta blessure, d'accord ?

Kuroko hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Le rouge enleva alors le drap et vit alors ce qu'avait fait son protégé. La où avant était la cicatrice en forme de S, ce n'était maintenant plus que du sang qui coulait. La cicatrice avait disparu sous les lambeaux de chairs ensanglantées qu'il avait arrachées. De même la main droite du blessé en était imprégnée, ce qui prouvait que c'était lui-même qui s'était infligé cela.

Akashi était choqué de voir que Kuroko puisse faire quelque chose comme ça. Cela prouvait vraiment à quel point cet évènement devait l'avoir marqué. Mais pour ne pas déstabiliser son protégé, Akashi n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Hiroki ! Apporte-moi une compresse, un désinfectant et un bandage tout de suite ! »

On entendit un bruit de pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Seijuro… tu ne devais pas être… à une réunion ?

\- Elle était finie.

\- Mais comment tu as su que-

\- Je t'ai entendu.

\- … Comment ça ?

\- Tu… comment t'expliquer… j'ai entendu tes pensées pendant un instant. »

Le bleuté resta sans voix. Ce fut à ce moment là que le majordome entra en courant dans la chambre chargé de ce que lui avait commandé Akashi.

Lorsqu'Hiroki vu la blessure de Kuroko, il pâlit mais se retint de faire un commentaire, de fait il déposa les ustensiles à côté de son maître avant de demander :

« Avez-vous besoin que je vous aide ou-

\- Non, ça ira, merci Hiroki.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi je reste à proximité. »

Akashi regarda son majordome partir et retourna son attention vers le bleuté et sa blessure.

« Mets ta jambe par ici, ordonna Akashi en tapotant un endroit à côté de lui. »

L'adolescent obéit et le capitaine enleva ensuite complètement le yukata de celui-ci. Il commença alors juste à désinfecter et enlever le sang qui s'était étalé sur la peau du bleuté. Il ne remarqua qu'ensuite la gêne de l'adolescent qui avait les joues complètement écarlates.

« C'est moi qui te met dans cet état ?, demanda doucement le rouge en souriant.

\- Hum, non… c'est juste que…

\- Oui ?

\- Rien, rien du tout. »

Le capitaine se leva alors et alla prendre un nouveau yukata dans l'armoire.

« Je n'ai plus que celui-là, donc prends-en soin je te prie.

\- Hai… »

Le capitaine revêtit alors son coéquipier qui semblait soulagé d'avoir quelque chose sur lui, et revint où il en était avant.

« Je vais encore remettre du désinfectant, prévint le rouge.

\- Hmm. »

Une fois la plaie bien désinfectée, une compresse fut mise par-dessus et le tout fut entouré par une bande.

« Fini, déclara Akashi.

\- …

\- Tetsuya, raconte-moi maintenant, dit le rouge d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Hai… »

* * *

**Nyan**-**kun** : nom d'une mascotte que j'ai inventé, je n'ai pas recopié ou quoi que ce soit.

* * *

_**Petit bêtisier :**_

(Suite)

« Eh bien en fait, c'est juste qu'un moustique m'a piqué par-dessus ma marque et du coup je me suis mit à gratter et plus je le faisais plus ça me grattait encore plus, jusqu'à ce que cela commence à saigner…

\- Tetsuya.

\- Hai ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Hai.

\- Il n'y a aucun moustique dans la chambre, on a installé un produit.

\- Jaa, peut-être une araignée…

\- Tetsuya…

(Autre)

« Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit payer lorsque nous allons au Maji Burguer ?, se questionna le rouge.

\- Bah, parce que c'est toi notre capitaine, argumenta l'As de Teiko.

\- Moi, j'avais pas de sous, annonça le géant.

\- Atsuchi, tu devrais ralentir sur les chips, conseilla Akashi.

\- N'est-ce pas parce que c'est toi qui nous a invités ?, demanda le copieur.

\- J'ai fait cela ? »

Les autres se retinrent de peu d'un fou rire et se rassemblèrent en un petit cercle.

« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il a perdu la mémoire ? Peut-être que tu as rattrapé sa tête Aomine mais-

\- Je vous entends, annonça le capitaine d'une voix sourde.

\- Attendez, on va vérifier, dit quelqu'un dans le groupe »

Midorima se retourna alors vers Akashi.

\- Akashi, combien font dix plus cinq ?

\- Quinze.

\- Les gars c'est bon, notre capitaine est toujours le même.

\- Vous tous, menaça le rouge, la prochaine fois c'est chacun qui paye sa part…

(Autre)

Du côté du majordome.

« Je, je vais me faire massacrer… J'avais dit que je veillerais sur Kuroko-san et il s'est fait… ça… et puis, je lui ai aussi désobéi pour un porte-clé Nyan-kun… Et en plus de cela je dois acheter des béquilles sans qu'Akashi-sama ne le sache… »

_Bon, je vais d'abord m'occuper de la commande._

Le majordome entra dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau tout en démarrant son ordinateur.

Une fois celui-ci allumé, il chercha un site qui en vendait et lorsqu'il en eut trouvé un, il l'ajouta à son panier.

« 6906.0773yens c'est beaucoup quand même pour des béquilles. Enfin, ce n'est pas come si je n'en avais pas les moyens. »

Il paya donc en ligne et les fit livrer dans un magasin à proximité.

_Voilà, c'est fait._

_Bon, il faut que je me change les idées, je vais aller faire des courses, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, juste à encore plus ressembler à Kise-san._

Du côté du jaune.

« Atchoom ! »

Est-ce qu'on vient de penser à moi ?

Un peu plus tôt Murasakibara avait rejoint Kise, Midorima ainsi qu'Aomine dans l'appartement du jaune et lorsqu'ils étaient partis, Kise en avait profité pour aller faire deux trois courses.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le jaune cru voir la caverne d'Alibaba. Le bazar qu'avaient mis ses coéquipiers un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi était impressionnant.

« Je rêve ! Il y a des morceaux de chips partout ! Murasakibaracchi… La prochaine fois je les lui confisque. »

Le jaune s'empressa d'allumer l'aspirateur et en dix minutes l'appartement se retrouva tout propre.

Mis à part la table basse où étaient disposées multitudes de boissons consommées par le groupe.

Kise nettoya aussi cela en pestant comme quoi ils auraient tous pu mettre leur bouteille à la poubelle et remarqua qu'il restait un objet mystérieux sur la table : une petite figurine de chat.

« Un Maneki-neko ? Qui a-, commença le jaune avant de percuter. Midorimacchi, ça devait être son porte-bonheur du jour… N'empêche, cela ne lui ressemble pas d'oublier quelque chose comme ça… enfin. »

Kise reposa la figurine sur la table afin de penser à la rendre à Midorima la prochaine fois.

« Bon, je vais peut-être me regarde quelque chose à la télé maintenant. »

Le copieur de Teiko s'affala donc dans le canapé et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Il se releva et prit l'objet dans ses mains avant de pâlir.

« Une paire de ciseaux rouge… Ca, c'est certain que c'est à Akashicchi. Non mais sérieusement, c'est dangereux de se balader avec une paire de ciseaux sur soi… Je me demande si je devrais la lui ramener… »

De même, il posa l'arme favorite de son capitaine sur la table.

Il se remt ensuite dans son canapé, prit la télécommande et alluma la télé.

Ce fut alors une grosse erreur. Le son à fond, un film X passait.

« Ah…Ah… Oui, fait-moi ça encore… plus fort, suppliait une femme. »

Kise, rouge comme une tomate, coupa de suite la télé.

« A, A, Ahomine, balbutia-t-il. AHOMINE ! Tu va me le payer !, hurla-t-il. »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours chez moi que les réunions doivent se passer ?! »

* * *

**Voilà alors, comme plus long chapitre de ma fic' pour le moment, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Auriez-vous déjà quelques idées quand à qui se cache derrière le personnage qui a blessé Kuroko ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience !**

**Et encore désolé pour mon retard !**


	12. Chapter 11 : The man and the hatred

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! ^^**_

_**Désolé pour le retard...**_

_**D'ailleurs j'ai une annonce à faire, je vais me mettre en pause un petit moment (ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera maxi un mois) car en effet là c'est reprise des cours et donc j'aimerais bien prendre un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres. Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous anéantis pas en disant cela mais bon, je le répète : je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic' ! C'est juste qu'il faut que je m'avance.**_

_**Sinon autre nouvelle j'ai maintenant quelqu'un d'autre qui m'aide concernant la compréhension, si tout coïncide... qui est Ryunya ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! Gros bsx !**_

_**Et bien sûre ma bêta-reader : Lunatish ! Merci de bien vouloir toujours me corriger ! Gros bisous !**_

_**Maintenant je vais répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont littéralement comblé de joie :**_

_**yuni : D'apprendre que tu relises ma fic' et toujours avec plaisir, tu ne sais pas combien ça me rend fière ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Et désolé hein mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour mon chapitre mais il est enfin là donc j'espère que tu vas bien l'aimé aussi ! Le secret de Kuroko va être découvert ! Salut ^^**_

_**Guest/Mika : Donc Guest c'est en fait Mika ? (l'auteur un peu chamboulé) Héhé... j'aime bien ton expression "Aux anges" ! Mais oui désolé pour le retard ! Ça me ravie que tu aimes bien Hiroki ;) Pour Tsuyate oui effectivement il est toujours un peu mystérieux mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'éclaircirai vite ce point là. Et alors pour la marque en S, eh bien tu es très proche... Merci pour ta review ! Bye**_

_**enimie : Eh oui c'est Kise qui se prend tout malheureusement ... Contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ton soutien !**_

_**tortue ninja : Eh bien voilà le prochain chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard ;) J'attends donc ta longue review ^^ Merci pour ton soutien ! Bye**_

_**sabrina-visiteur : Je ne sais plus si tu avais reçu mon PM donc au cas où je te le remet ici ;) **_**Ohh ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes VPL. Et ravie que mes bêtisiers plaisent c'est ma bêta qui m'avait dit de continuer mais du coup je ne savais pas trop si ça plaisait ou non. ****Concernant le "violeur" eh bien je ne dis rien, ça sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre, mais tu n'es pas loin ;) ****Alors sinon normalement c'est tous les mardis que je poste, mais étant donné que j'étais en vacances et que j'étais vraiment en retard pour le chapitre, j'ai publié un moi et demi après, mais quand ce sera la rentrée j'espère pouvoir continuer à poster tous les mardis, et sinon ça sera une fois toutes les deux semaine :D ****Encore merci, tu m'as donné là une super review ;) ****Bye 3**

**colissa : Merci ;) **

**Voilà je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, profitez-bien et laissez-moi une review notamment sur la longueur de ce chapitre : est-ce peut-être trop long ? ^^**

* * *

_**Chap 11 : **_**_The man and the hatred (_**_**L'homme et la haine)**_

« J'avais alors dix ans », déclara Kuroko.

_Quelques années auparavant..._

_Un petit bleuté entra dans l'appartement._

_« Tadaima, Oka-san, annonça-t-il._

_\- Okaerinasai, Tetsuya, lui répondit sa mère._

_\- J'ai pris ce que tu m'avais demandé au supermarché, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop pour deux ? »_

_Le garçonnet alla dans la cuisine, certain que sa mère y était déjà. Il fut néanmoins surpris en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule._

_Sa mère lui sourit et présenta l'inconnu qui lui faisait face._

_« Nous avons un invité pour ce soir, je te présente Kurosuke Shikishima, le PDG de la grande entreprise Capcom._

_\- Capcom… Comme les jeux vidéos ?_

_\- Hai, je suis en effet le dirigeant de cette boîte », répondit le grand brun._

_Ledit homme s'inclina brièvement. Kuroko fit de même en se présentant également._

_« Bonsoir, je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, ravi de faire votre connaissance._

_\- Eh bien, aussi poli que le dit ta mère, affirma l'homme en souriant également et en s'approchant du petit pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_\- Oui, ça lui vient de son père », laissa échapper la femme avant de relancer un sujet qui échappa à Kuroko._

_Le petit déposa alors ses courses sur la table de la cuisine tout en détaillant de plus près l'homme qui avait osé ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà désordonnés._

_Shikishima était une personne de grande taille, il devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt, et il était ce soir vêtu d'un costume cravate tout à fait élégant. Se tenant debout près de sa mère, un peu trop près d'ailleurs au goût de Kuroko, il affichait un air serein et semblait particulièrement à l'aise._

_C'était un bel homme, avec un visage assez carré et des fossettes bien dessinées, un nez parfait, des cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille, mais ses yeux contrastaient avec tout cela. On aurait dis des yeux de corbeau, prêt à massacrer tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin, que ce soit un objet ou une personne. Ces yeux noirs comme du jais fixaient toujours le petit._

_Juste avant de sortir de la cuisine, le garçon fut interpellé._

_« Puis-je t'appeler Tetsuya ? » questionna l'homme en scrutant le plus petit des ses yeux noirs._

_L'autre le regarda et ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas dire oui mais il ne pouvait pas non plus décliner. Cet homme et lui se connaissaient à peine, de quel droit l'appellerait-il par son prénom ?_

_« Je prends cela pour un oui alors, sourit Shikishima. Tu peux également m'appeler Shikishima, Tetsuya. »_

_L'ombre ne put que hocher légèrement la tête et frissonna à l'entente de son prénom._

_« Je t'appellerai quand le repas sera prêt. N'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs, lui conseilla sa mère avec un clin d'œil._

_\- Hai, Oka-san… »_

_Décidément cet homme ne lui plaisait pas, pour une raison inconnue il lui faisait froid dans le dos._

_Mais il n'avait encore jamais vu sa mère en aussi bonne forme depuis que son père l'avait quitté neuf ans auparavant. Il commençait à vivement espérer que ce n'était que pour un dîner et que plus tôt Shikishima partirait, mieux ce serait._

_Une fois dans sa chambre il s'empara inconsciemment de la seule photo qu'il avait de son père : un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard ambré qui souriait devant l'objectif._

_Il n'avait pas connu son père. Un an après sa naissance, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, il était mort._

_Il avait essayé de questionner sa mère pour en savoir plus mais chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, le visage de sa mère se décomposait et elle changeait de sujet._

_N'ayant donc aucun détail, il s'était mis à inventer comment était son père, un homme fier, élégant, protecteur bref le père de famille parfait._

_Il passa environ une heure sur ses devoirs qui lui restait et se jeta ensuite sur son lit pour lire un livre qu'il venait d'acheter._

_Le petit bleuté fut interrompu quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte._

_Pourtant sa mère ne venait jamais le voir ici…_

_« Hai, entrez », répondit-il._

_Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fut surpris de voir que c'était Shikishima._

_L'homme observa un assez long moment Kuroko étalé sur son lit, son t-shirt relevé qui laissait voir un pan de sa peau clair, et le bleuté fronça les sourcils._

_Y avait-il quelque chose de bizarre sur lui ?_

_L'homme tourna ses yeux vers le garçon qui tressaillit légèrement : ces yeux, qui le fixaient, avaient eu pendant un bref instant une lueur de folie._

_« Hum, se reprit Shikishima, le dîner est prêt._

_\- Hai, j'arrive dans deux minutes…_

_\- Bien. Au fait Tetsuya ?_

_\- Hai ?_

_\- … Non, rien, descends vite. »_

_Dès que l'homme prononçait son nom, ça lui donnait un coup de froid. C'était une sensation vraiment désagréable._

_Il prit un gilet qu'il enfila à la va-vite et se présenta à table._

_Un repas de chef l'y attendait. Sa mère lui fit signe de s'asseoir et dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Kuroko commença à se sentir stressé. Quelque chose n'allait pas._

_« Euh, Tetsuya, j'ai… enfin nous avons quelque chose à te dire, dit-elle en croisant le regard de l'homme._

_\- …_

_\- En fait, à partir de maintenant, Shikishima va s'installer ici », déclara la femme aux longs cheveux bleus._

_Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Cet homme qui ne lui plaisait pas, s'installer dans l'appartement... Non, il n'avait pas confiance._

_« Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, essaya d'expliquer la mère, mais –_

_\- Je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère », annonça simplement le brun._

_Un instant, le garçon se sentit soulagé : si l'homme aimait sa mère, alors rien ne lui arriverait. Ce n'était que lui qui s'était fait une fausse idée. Il pourrait enfin avoir quelqu'un comme un père avec qui discuter…_

_A présent qu'il s'était remis les idées en place, le bleuté sourit en direction du couple en les félicitant._

_« Ah, je suis soulagée, lâcha la femme, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais bien la nouvelle._

_\- Eh bien, si ça te rend heureuse Oka-san, alors je suis content aussi. »_

_La mère se leva soudainement de table, invitant son fils à faire de même et tout en l'entourant de ses bras, le prit dans une forte étreinte. Shikishima s'ajouta au câlin collectif._

_Kuroko par contre, sentit la main de l'homme descendre dangereusement et voulut s'écarter quand Shikishima prononça :_

_« Nous allons être une vraie famille, toujours liés les uns aux autres. »_

_Après le dîner, Shikishima rentra chez lui, ayant du travail le lendemain et ne voulant pas déranger les derniers moments que Kuroko et sa mère passeraient en tête-à-tête._

_Et juste avant de partir, alors que sa mère était retournée s'enfermer dans sa pièce, l'homme s'était approché d'un coup du petit et l'avait embrassé aux commissures des lèvres tout en le dardant de ses yeux de corbeaux._

_Le bleuté n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, et à peine son hébétement parti, l'homme était déjà loin, en train de prendre un taxi._

Retour au moment présent...

« C'était la première fois que je le voyais, murmura le bleuté.

\- Je t'écoute, continue, l'encouragea le rouge.

\- Seijuro, est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? »

Les yeux rouge et or de son amoureux le transpercèrent de toute part.

« Cela dépend de quoi il s'agit.

\- Promets moi que tu ne changeras pas la manière dont tu me vois… Je… ne veux pas que tu me regardes autrement à cause... de ce que j'ai fait... ou de ce que l'on m'a fait...

\- Je ne vais pas te regarder autrement Tetsuya, tu resteras toujours le même pour moi, quoiqu'il te soit arrivé et quoiqu'il t'arrive, je te le promets », déclara Akashi en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du blessé.

Le conteur prit alors une grande inspiration et reprit son histoire.

Retour dans le passé...

_Environ une semaine plus tard, Shikishima s'était définitivement installé dans l'appartement._

_Durant ce laps de temps, Kuroko avait essayé de se convaincre que tous les gestes déplacés que l'homme avait eu n'étaient en fin de compte que son imagination._

_Mais il ne savait pas que ses premières impressions se révéleraient être juste._

_« Asumi ! Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Tetstsuya ? cria un brun._

_\- Ah oui ce serait super, nous allons pouvoir fêter son entrée en 5e année de primaire !_

_\- Dans ce cas j'y vais, je prends la voiture !_

_\- Hai iterashai ! » répondit une voix au loin._

_Le petit garçon ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'on vienne le chercher était déjà parti avec son ami qui l'avait traîné de force sur un petit terrain de basket._

_Pendant ce temps, Shikishima, déjà arrivé en face de l'école, chercha des yeux Kuroko dans la flopée d'élèves qui sortaient mais commença à s'impatienter lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les enfants étaient sortis et que le bleuté n'y était pas._

_« Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin… »_

_Il marcha donc aux alentours de l'école et finit par tomber sur le bleuté qui jouait toujours au basket avec son ami._

_Il se pressa alors et une fois atteint le terrain, le petit ne le remarquant pas, ce fut son ami qui le désigna du doigt._

_« Kuroko-kun, est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais ? »_

_Le garçonnet tourna la tête et surpris, salua son ami._

_« Oui, je dois y aller, à demain Ogiwara-kun !_

_\- Hai ! »_

_Le bleuté courut en direction de Shikishima qui affichait un air mécontent._

_« Kombawa, dit doucement le petit._

_\- Hmm, dis donc, tu savais que ta mère voulait fêter ton entrée dans la classe, alors pourquoi jouais-tu à ce jeu débile ?_

_\- Je –_

_\- Suffit, s'emporta l'homme en prenant de force le poignet du bleuté et en l'entraînant vers la voiture, ta mère nous attend._

_\- Vous me faîtes mal Shikishima-san ! » se débattit Kuroko._

_L'autre le poussa alors violemment contre un arbre, ce qui coupa la respiration au bleuté._

_« Je te préviens maintenant, si tu me fais encore perdre mon temps, tu risqueras d'avoir plus mal que ça ! »_

_Il libéra le fils de sa compagne, qui se frotta le poignet, apeuré._

_« Et si tu dis un mot de tout cela à ta mère, tu pourrais bien perdre ta virginité plus tôt qu'il ne faut, menaça l'homme, et puis en ce moment ta mère recherche du travail donc de toute façon si je partais maintenant vous seriez dans une situation bien malchanceuse, tu peux le comprendre ça aussi, Tetsuya ? »_

_Le petit, complètement choqué resta les yeux dans le vide._

_L'autre lui empoigna de nouveau le poignet fortement et souleva son bras vers le haut._

_« Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse._

_\- Ha-Hai…_

_\- Bien. »_

_L'homme ne lâcha pas sa prise et le traîna jusqu'à la voiture._

_Arrivé à l'appartement, le petit se tenait toujours son poignet qui le lançait violemment._

_Sa mère qui venait de sortir de son bureau pour les saluer le remarqua et accouru jusqu'à son fils en lui prenant son bras frêle._

_« Tetsuya ! Comment t'es-tu fais cela ? »_

_Le bleuté risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Shikishima qui lui retourna un regard d'avertissement._

_« C'est… euh –_

_\- Un autre gamin de l'école, plus grand, a attaqué Tetsuya. Je l'ai séparé de lui à temps et j'ai prévenu la directrice, qui a dit qu'il devrait être bientôt convoqué, indiqua le brun._

_\- C'est horrible ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce garçon ? demanda la mère sous le choc._

_\- Il voulait… que je lui donne la balle de basket d'Ogiwara-kun._

_\- Je vois… Bon, viens avec moi dans la salle de bain, je dois encore avoir des bandages dans la trousse de secours. »_

_Le petit suivit sa mère, heureux d'être séparé de l'homme._

_La femme le fit s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret, tandis qu'elle fouillait dans tous les placards à la recherche d'un bandage._

_« Ah ! Voilà, heureusement qu'il y en avait encore ! »_

_Se tournant vers son fils, elle remarqua que quelque chose d'autre le troublait._

_« Tetsuya, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé autre chose ?_

_\- Non Okaa-san, rien du tout, répondit doucement le bleuté._

_\- Je vois bien que si, tu es mon fils tout de même, ça me rend un peu triste que tu ne veuilles pas tout me raconter._

_\- Okaa-san, commença à pleurnicher le bleuté et laissant ensuite un torrent de larmes s'écouler. Désolé, désolé…_

_\- Mais enfin, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute », le consola-t-elle._

_Elle essuya ses larmes de ses grandes mains fines et quand enfin son fils arrêta de pleurer, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front._

_« Je ne vais pas te courir après pour savoir ce qui s'est passé Tetsuya, mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, si tu as quelque chose à dire, d'accord ?_

_\- Hai…_

_\- Maintenant donne moi ton bras. »_

_L'autre tendit son bras. Sa mère le prit délicatement et appliqua une crème sur le poignet de celui-ci avant de le bander._

_« Et voilà. Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle._

_Kuroko secoua la tête en signe de négation._

_« Bien, alors va te reposer dans ta chambre, je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard. »_

_Il s'empressa alors de rejoindre sa chambre, les yeux fixant le sol pour ne pas croiser ceux de Shikishima._

_Il s'effondra sur son lit, laissant ses dernières larmes couler et remarqua que tout son corps tremblait._

_Oui, ses premières impressions se révélaient justes, cet homme n'était pas normal, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, étant juste un enfant…_

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Shikishima passa la porte de la chambre du petit, et s'assit à côté de lui._

_Le bleuté, complètement endormi sur son oreiller, ne savait pas qu'il était là et fut pris par surprise quand l'homme empoigna son poignet blessé._

_Il se releva brutalement, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise mais l'autre l'en empêcha en bloquant son autre bras et ses jambes avec le poids de son corps._

_Le petit sentit alors l'odeur musquée de l'homme qui était à un cheveu de son visage et qui lui souffla :_

_« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien dit, menaça le brun tout en appuyant sur le poignet déjà meurtris, retirant une grimace au plus petit._

_\- Iie, je n'ai rien dit Shikishima-san. Pourriez-vous me lâcher, s'il vous plait ? supplia le bleuté._

_\- Hmm… c'est bien, pour la peine je vais te laisser tranquille ce soir. »_

_L'autre poussa un mince soupir que l'homme remarqua. Il sourit tout en se penchant vers le cou de l'enfant et le mordit violemment._

_Kuroko voulut crier mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Il regarda les yeux de jais le transpercer tandis que son corps commençait à trémuler (trop marrant ce mot) sous la peur._

_« Bien, bonne nuit Tetsuya », prononça doucement l'homme avant de sortir._

_Laissant un bleuté traumatisé, au bord des larmes et tremblant, l'homme qui sortit de la pièce affichait un sourire satisfait._

_Cette nuit-là, le petit ne réussit pas à dormir, de peur que le brun ne le réveille. Il se leva alors très tôt, pris son petit déjeuner rapidement et quitta l'appartement en direction du terrain de basket où s'entraînait Ogiwara et lui._

_Ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous ce matin ici-même, mais le temps qu'arrive son ami, l'enfant, mort de fatigue, se laissa tomber sur le banc et ferma les yeux._

_« Kuroko-kun ! Kuroko-kun ! Oi ! __Réveille-toi ! »_

_Il eut l'impression d'avoir seulement dormi une seconde quand la voix de son ami le tira des brumes du sommeil._

_« Eh bien, j'ai dû t'appeler une bonne trentaine de fois, s'exaspéra l'autre, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude, remarqua t-il._

_\- Hai, je vais bien Ogiwara-kun, assura le bleuté, tentant de ne pas se rendormir._

_\- Il faut qu'on y aille ou on va être en retard ! Au fait, se reprit son ami, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au poignet ? »_

_Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à son bandage toujours en place malgré la prise de l'homme hier soir et dévisagea son ami : devait-il le lui dire ?_

_La sonnerie de l'école lui permit d'éviter de répondre._

_En cours, il ne cessa de bailler et de fermer les yeux assez longtemps pour que les professeurs le remarquent._

_D'habitude pourtant, il passait presque inaperçu. Presque._

_« Kuroko-kun ! »_

_Absence de réponse._

_« Kuroko-kun ! » réitéra le professeur en s'avançant vers le gamin endormi._

_Voyant que le garçon ne se réveillait toujours pas, il le secoua légèrement les épaules, ce qui fit rire les autres élèves._

_« Kuroko-kun ! Nous sommes en cours, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir !_

_\- Que –_

_\- Eh bien, vous resterez une heure de plus pour votre manque de bonne conduite._

_\- Hai sensei », répondit tristement le petit._

_Les autres s'esclaffaient dans son dos tandis qu'Ogiwara le gratifia par un petit sourire rempli de compassion._

_A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Kuroko n'ayant pas faim, écouta juste son ami raconter les derniers matchs de basket qui étaient passés à la TV._

_Un moment il s'arrêta avant de poser une question à son ami :_

_« Kuroko-kun, tu ne m'as pas dit pour ton poignet. »_

_Ses doutes revinrent en force : devait-il ou non le lui dire ?_

_« Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste quand j'ai voulu prendre un livre plus gros que moi à la bibliothèque, décida de mentir le bleuté._

_\- Hmm, et alors pourquoi tu sembles aussi pâle, que tu as un pansement sur le cou et que tu as décidé de dormir pendant tous les cours de la matinée ?_

_\- Je suis toujours pâle, c'est comme ça, et puis je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit…_

_\- Kuroko-kun, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? le questionna son ami avec une moue inquiète._

_\- Hai, merci Ogiwara-kun. »_

_Son ami recommença alors à discuter basket et Kuroko finit par se rendormir._

_Ce fut une fois de plus l'autre enfant qui le réveilla pour le prévenir que les cours reprenaient._

_Il essaya alors de ne pas se rendormir, de peur que son professeur ne lui rajoute une autre heure et finalement réussi à tenir._

_Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, Ogiwara le salua et partit._

_Une heure plus tard, la pluie tombait à verse, tandis que son heure de retenue s'achevait._

_N'ayant pas envie de retourner chez lui, le petit Kuroko alla s'acheter un milkshake, pour ensuite se diriger dans un parc où deux bancs étaient recouverts d'un toit._

_Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il y était en paix, avec personne pour le déranger._

_Ayant fini son milkshake, il le posa et se coucha sur un des bancs où il sombra de suite dans un profond sommeil._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, toujours dans le parc, la nuit était tombée, et il prit peur. Il s'empressa de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. 00 :05. De nombreux appels en absences, la plupart de sa mère et les autres d'un numéro inconnu qui devait sans doute être Shikishima._

_Il déglutit. Il allait se faire punir._

_Doucement il commença à marcher en direction de l'appartement, cherchant une excuse pour rentrer si tard. Malheureusement il n'en trouva aucune._

_Arrivé devant chez lui, il inséra sa clé et la fit tourner dans la serrure._

_Sa mère qui avait du être en train d'attendre sur le canapé, accourut vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras._

_« Tetsuya, Tetsuya, tu es bien là…_

_\- Gomenosai, Oka-san…_

_\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Shikishima en le regardant de haut._

_\- Je… J'étais à un manga-café et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer… »_

_Sa mère soupira._

_« J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police. Ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord Tetsuya ?_

_\- Hai, Oka-san._

_\- Va te coucher, tu as encore école demain. »_

_Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et entra en trombe dans sa chambre._

_Ne voulant pas encore être surpris par Shikishima il mit le dossier de sa chaise sous la poignet pour que personne ne puisse entrer._

_Il se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et se recroquevilla sous les couettes de son lit. A peine eût-il fait cela qu'un coup fut frappé à sa porte._

_La poignée commença à s'abaisser avant de bloquer contre le dossier de la chaise._

_L'homme annonça alors sa présence._

_« Tetsuya, ouvre moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »_

_Le petit, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser manipuler, ne céda pas et attendit que le brun se fatigue, ce qui arriva peu de temps après._

_Enfin tranquille, Kuroko put enfin se laisser aller dans un sommeil profond._

_Le réveil fût difficile, le bleuté ne se sentait pas bien. Il décida tout de même de rapidement quitter l'appartement et arriva au terrain de basket._

_Ne voulant pas une fois de plus déranger son ami, il décida de lire pour se tenir éveillé._

_Plus tard, pendant le cours avant la pause déjeuner._

_« Kuroko-kun ! Réveille-toi tout de suite ou tu auras deux heures supplémentaires », annonça fortement le sensei._

_N'obtenant une fois de plus pas de réponse, il secoua le petit mais cela ne fit rien. Il remarqua alors les joues rouges et la faible respiration du bleuté et posa sa main sur son front._

_« Il est brûlant ! » s'exclama le professeur._

_Il lâcha rapidement ses affaires en mains et prit le malade dans ses bras._

_« Ogiwara-kun, je te confie la classe._

_\- Hai sensei », répondit l'autre en affichant une mine inquiète pour son ami._

_Le sensei se pressa jusqu'à l'infirmerie et déposa immédiatement le garçon sur un lit._

_« Yukina-san, occupez-vous de lui s'il vous plaît. »_

_L'infirmière hocha la tête tout en lui faisant signe de s'en aller._

_Elle examina alors le petit et conclut rapidement à un rhume. Elle lui installa rapidement des glaçons sur la tête et lui donna de l'eau qu'il réussit à avaler, étant encore conscient._

_« Tu peux te reposer maintenant, je vais appeler tes parents._

_\- Non… ne faites… pas ça… s'il vous plaît Yukina-san…_

_\- Bon, repose-toi et nous verrons quand tu te réveilleras._

_\- Hai, merci… »_

_L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce petit ne voulait pas qu'elle appelle ses parents ?_

_Trois heures plus tard, les cours allaient se terminer lorsqu'il se réveilla doucement._

_« Eh bien, tu auras dormi trois heures entières, je n'ai jamais vu ça._

_\- Yukina-san, vous n'avez pas appelé mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- … Non, mais puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas les prévenir Kuroko-kun ?_

_\- Ma mère cherche du travail et… je ne veux pas la déranger pour moi. Et pour Shikishima-san… il, il doit être au travail, répondit-il en hâte._

_\- Shikishima-san, qui est-ce ?_

_\- C'est, c'est… la personne qui s'est mise avec ma mère, murmura le bleuté._

_\- Kuroko-kun._

_\- Hai ?_

_\- Je suis l'infirmière de cette école mais je peux aussi être une confidente, si tu as le moindre problème, parle m'en d'accord ? Je sais que pour les enfants c'est dur de se confier mais parfois il faut savoir partager son fardeau._

_\- Hai Yukina-san._

_\- Et pourrais-je savoir comment tu t'es fait cela au poignet ? Il me semble que tu ne sois pas du genre bagarreur pourtant, demanda t-elle en regardant le bandage._

_\- Hum… C'est quand j'ai voulu attraper un livre plus gros que moi », mentit une fois de plus le petit._

_L'infirmière allait ajouter quelque chose quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit._

_Voyant que le petit voulait se mettre debout pour partir, elle le rallongea en lui disant :_

_« Je vais te ramener chez toi. Attends deux petites minutes que je remballe mes affaires. »_

_Le malade hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux._

_« C'est bon », déclara-t-elle, un sac à la main._

_Le petit se leva alors du lit mais sa vision s'obscurcit brutalement et il commença à tomber quand l'infirmière le retint et le prit dans ses bras._

_« Tu n'es pas encore guéri, je vais te porter, ce sera mieux._

_\- Merci, répondit simplement Kuroko._

_\- Dit donc, tu devrais manger un peu plus, tu ne pèses strictement rien. »_

_Une fois dans la voiture, Yukina lui demanda son adresse et le petit la guida jusqu'à l'appartement où au bas de l'immeuble, l'attendait Shikishima._

_Le bleuté prit peur._

_« Yu-ukina-san, vous pourriez m'emmener autre part ? Je rentrerai chez moi plus tard… balbutia-t-il._

_\- Est-ce que tu connais cet homme ?_

_\- Hai… C'est Shikishima-san._

_\- Je suis désolé Kuroko-kun mais dans ton état il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer. »_

_Elle sortit alors de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et porta Kuroko jusqu'à l'homme._

_« Bonjour, Mr Kurosuke, salua-t-elle brièvement, je suis l'infirmière de l'école primaire, je me nomme Yukina. J'ai conduis Kuroko-kun jusqu'ici car il ne tient pas debout. Faîtes-le se reposer pour ce soir et demain il vaudrait mieux aussi qu'il ne vienne pas à l'école._

_\- Hai… Merci beaucoup d'avoir ramené Tetsuya ici, c'est vraiment gentil. Je vais prendre soin de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »_

_L'homme prit Kuroko dans ses propres bras et adressa un sourire à l'infirmière._

_Mais Yukina n'avait pas loupé le regard de Kuroko lorsqu'il passa dans ses bras. On aurait dit qu'on le donnait à Satan._

_« Encore merci à vous, Yukina-san, salua poliment le brun._

_\- Je vous en prie », fit de même l'infirmière avant de retourner à sa voiture, soucieuse._

_Shikishima attendit que la voiture fût partie pour monter dans l'appartement et tout en gravissant les quelques escaliers, déclara à Kuroko :_

_« Ta mère n'est pas là, elle a été appelée pour une offre d'emploi. »_

_L'homme fit une pause avant de reprendre :_

_« Nous serons donc que tous les deux. »_

_L'autre commença à trembler._

_Dépassant maintenant la cuisine, l'homme le déposa sur le canapé._

_« C'est que tu sembles avoir froid, s'amusa le brun, voudrais-tu que je te réchauffe ? »_

_Le petit secoua la tête._

_« Iie, Shikishima-san, puis-je aller me reposer dans ma chambre ? » demanda prudemment le bleuté._

_L'homme ne se départit pas de son sourire et claqua la langue._

_« Non, nous allons plutôt te réchauffer, je pense que tu te sentiras mieux après. »_

_Le petit voulut alors se mettre debout mais une fois de plus sa migraine prit le dessus et il tomba au sol._

_« Eh bien, ça va bien m'arranger que tu ne puisses pas bouger. »_

_L'homme empoigna l'enfant par le col et le remit sur le sofa brutalement._

_Il se mit alors au-dessus de l'enfant, le surplombant complètement._

_« Shikishima-san, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi... Vous êtes avec ma mère, donc pourquoi ?_

_\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis avec elle que parce qu'elle voulait bien m'héberger, en outre je préférerai qu'elle soit seule sans gosse vois-tu ?_

_\- Vous – Vous n'aimez pas ma mère ?_

_\- Disons que je ne la déteste pas non plus, mais enfin, cela ne te concerne pas vu que tu ne devrais pas être là._

_\- Comment –_

_\- Tu vas commencer par te taire » dit le brun en bâillonnant Kuroko avec une serviette._

_Satisfait de voir que sa proie ne braillait plus, il se saisit de sa cravate et l'utilisa pour aveugler le petit._

_« Tes yeux me rendent fous ! On dirait qu'ils n'expriment rien, c'est dégoûtant.. »_

_Shikishima commença alors par retirer les vêtements du petit en commençant par le haut et il ne resta bientôt plus que le caleçon du bleuté._

_« Ngh ! Ngh ! »_

_L'homme promena alors ses mains sur le corps tremblant du plus petit qui frémissait à chaque mouvement._

_Les yeux de corbeaux lorgnèrent un moment le pansement sur le cou et il fut arraché en un instant._

_Le petit sentit monter sa peur d'un coup tandis que son agresseur le mordait une fois de plus par dessus la marque précédente. Le sang coula, tâchant par la même occasion le canapé crème._

_Le petit avait maintenant terriblement chaud, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et lorsque l'homme le redressa brutalement, il perdit connaissance._

_La grande personne soupira de mécontentement._

_Un bip retentit, annonçant un message. L'homme prit son téléphone en main et regarda brièvement le message qui s'affichait :_

_Pour te dire que mon rendez-vous ne s'est pas très bien passé, je rentre donc plus tôt, à toute. Asumi._

_Le brun claqua la langue._

_Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser un peu plus tranquille ?_

_Il se décida à enlever le bâillon à sa proie ainsi que la cravate tandis qu'il soulevait le corps brûlant du petit et allait le déposer dans son lit._

_Plus tard, le bleuté, reprenant un peu conscience, entendit distinctement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir._

_S'ensuivit une conversation avec Shikishima que le petit ne put entendre et sa mère entra dans sa chambre._

_Lorsqu'elle trouva son fils étendu dans son lit à moitié nu et brûlant, elle le prit précipitamment dans ses bras et l'emmena de suite dans la salle de bain où il fut posé à terre, ne pouvant tenir debout._

_Il entendit de l'eau couler et fut une fois de plus prit dans des bras avant d'être plongé dans un bain glacé._

_Reprenant avec peine conscience, le bleuté réussit à ouvrir les yeux complètement et sa vision se stabilisa._

_« Oka-san… okairi. »_

_Sa mère lui caressa la joue._

_« Tetsuya, pourquoi on ne m'a pas appelé quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ?_

_\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger pour ça, Oka-san, c'est plus important que tu trouves du travail…_

_\- Non, reprit-elle, tu passes avant tout Tetsuya, la prochaine fois je veux qu'on m'appelle, c'est d'accord ?_

_\- Hai…_

_\- Demain reste à la maison, il y aura Shikishima qui sera là pour te garder. »_

_Le bleuté ne répondit pas et décida qu'il irait quand même à l'école. Il ferait tout pour échapper à cet homme._

_Se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, il sentit son cou le brûler et passant la main dessus, se retrouva avec du sang maculant toute sa paume._

_La femme eut un hoquet de surprise et tourna le cou de son fils pour voir d'où provenait le sang._

_« Tetsuya, comment tu as fait pour te faire ça ? On dirait une marque de morsure !_

_\- Je, hum, c'était un chien que j'ai voulu caresser, mentit une fois de plus le bleuté en détournant le regard._

_\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas caresser les chiens que tu ne connaissais pas ?! » hurla sa mère avant de prendre une compresse et de désinfecter la blessure._

_Elle s'empressa ensuite de sortir son fils du bain glacé et le ramena dans sa chambre._

_« Je rentrerai assez tard demain, repose toi bien en attendant, Tetsuya._

_Un baiser fut déposer sur son front et peu après le garçon s'endormit._

_Le lendemain, son réveil sonna comme d'habitude aux aurores et le petit s'empressa de s'habiller et sans même manger courut jusqu'au terrain de basket._

_Il s'assit sur le banc en face et regarda les quelques joueurs sur le terrain._

_Une présence derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait._

_« Bonjour, dit un jeune qui devait avoir le même âge que lui._

_\- Ohayo gozaimasu, répondit Kuroko._

_\- Je m'appelle Shun, je suis dans ta classe._

_\- Ah… Kuroko Tetsuya, se présenta également le bleuté._

_\- Tu aimes le basket ?_

_\- Hai, j'aimerais pouvoir intégrer un club de basket au collège._

_\- Eh bien, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Moi aussi je compte en faire parti. »_

_Les deux garçons continuèrent à regarder le match que disputait des lycéens et finirent par être interrompu par un Ogiwara qui accourait vers eux._

_« Kuroko-kun ! s'exclama celui-ci._

_\- Ohayo Ogiwara-kun._

_\- Hai, ohayo, mais Kuroko-kun, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu étais malade hier, c'est même sensei qui a dû te porter à l'infirmerie !_

_\- Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi…_

_\- On devrait y aller, annonça alors Shun en se dirigeant vers l'école._

_\- Qui est-ce ? chuchota Ogiwara à Kuroko._

_\- Shun._

_\- Shun ?_

_\- Il est apparemment dans notre classe. »_

_Les trois franchirent le portail et allèrent dans leur classe._

_Le cours débuta tandis que Kuroko commençait à sentir sa tête tourner et sa fièvre revenir. Il ne dit néanmoins rien au professeur de peur d'être amené à l'infirmerie et qu'on appelle ses parents._

_Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur arrêta sa leçon et annonça quelque chose :_

_« A présent, comme je vous l'avais dis hier, nous allons avoir une intervention de l'infirmière Yukina-san concernant un jeu que des élèves ont commencé à pratiquer et qui met vos vies en danger. »_

_Le bleuté inspira fortement : Ogiwara ne l'avait pas prévenu de l'intervention._

_Mais à peine le garçon cherchait une idée que l'infirmière entra dans la classe. Elle se mit devant le bureau et ses yeux balayèrent les élèves présents devant elle._

_Lorsqu'elle remarqua Kuroko qui essayait tout de même de ne pas se faire voir, elle fit un signe un professeur, lui expliqua quelque chose que personne n'entendit puis s'avança vers le malade._

_« Kuroko-kun, viens avec moi », ordonna-t-elle._

_Le petit se leva, vacillant et suivit Yukina-san hors de la classe._

_« Yukina-san, s'il vous plait, je peux retourner en classe ?_

_\- Hors de question, tu dois te reposer, tu es toujours malade, regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes._

_\- Mais –_

_\- Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec moi Kuroko-kun, tu vas t'allonger sur le lit et attendre la fin des cours._

_\- S'il vous plaît, explosa en larmes le petit, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi… »_

_La femme se stoppa et se tourna face au gamin qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes._

_S'accroupissant devant de lui, elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras pour l'emporter._

_« Yukina-san, reposez-moi ! Je peux encore marcher tout seul !_

_\- Iie. »_

_Il fut déposé sur un des lits blancs dans l'infirmerie et regarda la femme qui fermait à clé sa salle._

_« Yukina-san ? »_

_Elle prit une chaise, la posa devant le lit et s'y assit._

_« Maintenant, raconte-moi tout._

_\- …_

_\- Très bien, dit-elle en prenant son portable en main, je vais devoir appeler alors._

_\- Non ! s'écria le petit._

_\- Jaa, explique-moi pourquoi hier, quand je t'ai amené à cet homme tu tremblais et que là tu me supplies de ne pas appeler parce que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?_

_\- Je…_

_\- Je ne vais pas le répéter, le rassura la femme, ce sera notre secret si tu veux, d'accord ? »_

_Le petit hocha la tête et lui raconta alors tous les gestes déplacés qu'avait eu Shikishima sur lui ainsi que ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle l'avait ramenée chez lui._

_Tout du long, l'infirmière écouta attentivement, ne lui coupant pas la parole et lorsqu'enfin le petit eut fini de tout lui dire, elle hocha la tête de façon pensive._

_« Je vois. C'est donc pour cela. Et tu ne peux donc le dire à personne car si tu le faisais, il quitterait ta mère et que vous seriez alors dans une fâcheuse situation. Et qui plus est il a un statut social élevé._

_\- Hai…_

_\- Montre-moi ta blessure au cou, je ne doute pas des compétences de ta mère mais j'aimerais y jeter un œil tout de même. »_

_Le garçon se plia à la demande et retira la compresse qui avait été mit dessus._

_La femme plissa les yeux. Comment un homme d'une trentaine d'années pouvait faire cela à un enfant de dix ans ?_

_« Je vais te refaire un bandage qui devrait tenir. »_

_Une fois cela fait l'infirmière regarda pensivement l'enfant aux yeux bleus face à elle : si cela continuait Kuroko allait être brisé, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose._

_« Yukina-san ?_

_\- Désolé, repose-toi ici aujourd'hui, je vais retourner dans ta classe et l'annoncer au professeur. Je reviens dans une demi-heure d'accord ?_

_\- Hai, arigato gozaimasu, Yukina-san. »_

_Elle retourna alors dans la classe et referma la porte derrière elle._

_Le petit s'allongea alors sur le lit plus confortablement et songea à comment allait réagir Shikishima quand il s'apercevra qu'il n'était pas à l'appartement._

_Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le téléphone de l'infirmerie sonna._

_Hésitant un peu, le bleuté se mit quand même debout et alla décrocher._

_« Bonjour, je suis désolé mais Yukina-san est absente pour le moment, annonça-t-il._

_\- Tetsuya, tient donc ! Alors tu es allé à l'école ? N'étais-tu pas censé resté à la maison ? »prononça une voix que Kuroko reconnu tout de suite._

_Il ne répondit rien et s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand l'homme au bout du téléphone continua._

_« Je sais que tu es là Tetsuya, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Je te l'avais pourtant dis la dernière fois, je déteste que l'on me désobéisse et c'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Sache que ça ne finira pas comme hier, cette fois, tu vas rester éveillé que tu le veuilles ou non », menaça le brun._

_Le petit laissa échapper le téléphone par terre et tomba à genoux en même temps._

_« Je pense que je vais passer faire une petite visite à ton infirmière, j'arrive bientôt, prépare-toi, Tet-su-ya. »_

_Un bip bip se fit entendre, annonçant la fin de l'appel._

_Ce fut à ce moment là que l'infirmière ré entra._

_Elle se précipita aux côtés du garçon pétrifié._

_« Kuroko-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_Elle jeta un œil au téléphone par terre et crut comprendre la situation._

_« Ne me dis pas –_

_\- Il a appelé… Il va venir me chercher… »_

* * *

**_Alors, vos réactions ? Et pour la longueur du chapitre ?_**

**_I need reviews !_**

**_Et aussi j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub ^^ Je viens de faire mon premier lemon dans un one-shot donc n'hésitez pas à aller le lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Il s'intitule Handcuffs._**

**_Sur ce bye bye mina ! ^^_**


	13. Chapter 12 : The man and the hatred 2

**Me revoici chers lecteurs avec ce chapitre 12 qui aura tant tardé ! ^^ Désolé...**

**Alors attention ! Je préviens ! Dans ce chapitre, c'est comment dire... un peu violent, ça peut peut-être heurté la sensibilité de quelques lecteurs... donc voilà au cas où je préviens même si au tout début de cette fic' j'ai mis qu'il y aurait du sang, de la violence, de l'abusement... je le redis au cas où. **

**A part cela, que dire... Déjà merci à tous ceux qui malgré ma petite(longue ?) absence ont continué à me suivre, ça c'est des vrais lecteurs ! Kiss ! Je vous aime !**

**Merci aussi pour tous vos reviews dans lesquelles vous m'avez encouragée pour écrire la suite, ça m'a vraiment donné beaucoup de motivation ! ;) **

**Pour ceux qui m'ont mis review pour mon "Small Delay", je vous remercie du fond du coeur ! Je vais répondre juste là à ceux à qui je ne pouvais pas le faire :**

**ombres ardente :**** Ohhh ! Ce serait super ! Enfin, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^ Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Ton PS m'a bien fait marrer ;) Et tu n'es pas seul à le détester...**

**Crystal : Ohh ! Tu me fais trop plaisir à me dire cela ! Ca me réjouit beaucoup ^^ Et sinon je crois bien que ta phrase en effet n'était pas français mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai bien compris tout de même. XD**

**Dodge3 : Merci ça me ravie ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! ;)**

**yuni : Merci pour ton encouragement ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ^^**

**Destinay : Merci à toi ! Oui je compte bien la poursuivre ^^**

**SxS : Tu es servi(e) ! ;)**

**Sino****n, pour en revenir à ce chapitre, il y a encore beaucoup d'informations et peut-être pas beaucoup de réponses puisque "normalement" le passé de Kuroko se finira dans le chapitre 13. Au début je comptais faire son passé qu'en deux chapitres mais je me suis bien vite rendue compte que ça ne tenait pas donc le prochain sera également la suite de ce sombre passé.**

**D'ailleurs vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine car là où je serais en vacances il n'y a pas internet, donc...euh... c'est un peu problématique XD**

**Bêta-reader : _Park V Lunatish_ : merci à toi qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un éclair ! MDR Et qui apprécie toujours de me corriger ;)**

**Et _Ryunya_ : merci à toi aussi, on a bien rigolé pour les fautes que j'ai fait qui n'étaient pas possible ou alors des mots que je confondais avec d'autres XD**

**Et maintenant je passe à ceux qui m'avaient laissés des reviews pour le chapitre précédent à qui je n'avais pas pu répondre :**

**tortue ninja :**** Ton hypothèse se révèle être exacte, son passsé n'est pas fini, et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait s'arranger... Eh oui Kurosuke** **Shikishima est un vrai salaud... Tu vas encore plus le détester dans ce chapitre je pense :/ Merci pour ta superbe review !**

**destinay**** : Merci ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et pour te répondre oui elle sera assez longue ;)**

**mika : Héhé en effet il y a beaucoup de menace de mort envers ce Kurosuke Shikishima... tu m'en diras des nouvelles dans ce chapitre ;) Eh oui comme je le disais un peu plus haut, le passé de Kuroko n'est pas finit... Merci pour ta review !**

**camille : Mais que de menaces de mort envers cet homme ! XD Eh bien sinon, c'est un peu le contraire, attends toi à de la violence et de l'abusement... Merci à toi !**

**akashi trop chou : Contente que la longueur te plaise alors ;) Là tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre, et je n'oublie pas j'attends une autre review de ta part ! ;) Merci à toi !**

**Laurine : La voilà la suite ! MDR**

**Hiyoki-chan :** **Merci ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ Bisous !**

**Voilà, terminé, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve j'espère avec tout pleins de reviews (étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux) ^o^**

* * *

Elle jeta un œil au téléphone par terre et crut comprendre la situation.

« Ne me dis pas –

\- Il a appelé… Il va venir me chercher… »

Le petit lança un regard désespéré à l'infirmière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de le rassurer Yukina, tu vas aller t'allonger et lorsqu'il arrivera, je lui parlerai, d'accord ?

\- …

\- Fais-moi confiance. »

« Fais-moi confiance », ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il voulait croire en ces paroles mais quelque chose le bloquait… Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit car la femme s'était déjà remise debout.

Fallait-t-il la croire, lui donner sa confiance ou ne compter que sur lui-même et fuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps ? Il ne savait que faire…

Il vit alors l'infirmière ouvrir la porte et lui lancer un doux regard avant de la refermer derrière elle, le laissant seul avec ses doutes.

Il resta assis quand environ cinq minutes plus tard, Shikishima arriva.

Voulant entendre toute la conversation, il s'approcha de la porte et se recroquevilla dans une petite niche derrière celle-ci.

« Bonjour Yukina-san, prononça la voix grave de l'homme.

\- Mr Kurosuke, le salua la femme.

\- Eh bien, je suis revenu prendre Tetsuya pour le ramener à la maison.

\- En ce moment Kuroko-kun se repose, il vaudrait mieux le laisser dormir et –

\- M'empêcheriez-vous de voir Tetsuya ?

\- Non, seulement ce serait mieux si –

\- Suffit, coupa l'homme en commençant à s'énerver, poussez-vous.

\- Je suis désolé mais vous ne devriez-pas le – »

Kuroko eut un sursaut lorsque la porte trembla. Shikishima avait dû pousser Yukina contre la porte.

« Je me suis renseigné sur votre compte, le savez-vous ? Et je ne pense que vous êtes en situation de pouvoir protéger cet enfant. Vous aussi vous avez une famille, enfin il ne vous reste que deux enfants, votre mari étant mort dans un accident et si par un quelconque problème vous veniez à perdre ce métier, vous ne pourriez plus répondre aux besoins d'Akio et de Masaki, âgés tous deux respectivement de 8 et 10 ans…

\- Serait-ce des menaces, Kurosuke-san ?

\- Prenez le comme vous le souhaitez mais… »

Pendant un instant Kuroko n'entendit plus rien, l'homme devait chuchoter quelque chose à l'infirmière.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ce que vous voulez, prononça fortement l'infirmière.

\- N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui ai les cartes en main… »

Un bruit de talon se fit entendre, disparaissant ensuite au loin.

Le petit prit alors peur, et ferma lentement à verrou la porte.

Il n'y croyait pas… Elle avait pourtant dit de lui faire confiance mais elle s'était enfuie…

L'homme avait sûrement dû entendre le clic du verrou, et s'acharnait maintenant sur la poignée.

« Alors Tetsuya… Ta garde du corps a pris peur et s'est enfuie, est-ce que cela te fait te sentir abandonné ? Hein ? Réponds-moi… »

L'homme semblait prendre du plaisir dans ses dires mais commençait à perdre son sang-froid, en donnant des coups de pieds dans la porte qui n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Il lui fallait réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de là.

Il observa alors la pièce autour de lui, trois lits séparés par un rideau, un bureau et… une fenêtre !

Il courut directement auprès de celle-ci et l'ouvrit avant de regarder la distance et de se laisser tomber à terre dans la salle. C'était trop haut. S'il sautait de cette distance, il pourrait bien se casser quelque chose.

Réfléchis Tetsuya, réfléchis, s'exhorta alors le garçon.

Le bruit des coups dans la porte l'affolait, le verrou allait bientôt céder.

Kuroko se remit alors debout et recula jusqu'à un coin de la pièce, les yeux agrandis par la peur qui le dominait complètement.

Crac ! Le verrou éclata en morceau.

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement sur un Shikishima furibond qui s'approcha de sa proie d'un pas lourd.

« Allons, ne te recule pas comme ça, tu n'as aucune échappatoire Tetsuya… »

L'homme s'était rapproché, et il se pencha en avant en scrutant le bleuté apeuré.

Il prit alors le poignet de celui-ci et le tira vers le haut pour le mettre debout.

Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, maintenant, pensa alors le petit.

Il tira alors sur la main, se libérant et contourna l'adulte mais une main l'attrapa par l'arrière et le releva.

« Où est-ce que tu pensais aller ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptais me fuir… Tu ne peux m'échapper, tu dois comprendre cela.

\- Re-relâchez-moi Shikishima-san, commença à s'étrangler le bleuté, son pull lui serrant la gorge.

\- Non. »

Le petit essaya alors de se dépêtrer en donnant des coups à tout va et en griffant la main qui l'empoignait mais rien n'y fit.

Pourquoi suis-je si faible…

Il fut alors violemment plaqué contre un mur et cracha sous l'impact. La main de son agresseur l'étranglait si fortement qu'il peinait à respirer.

« Tu as intérêt à te calmer maintenant », menaça l'homme en dardant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa proie.

Il redescendit alors l'enfant par terre qui s'écroula et se tint la gorge en prenant de longues bouffées d'air.

Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions car la même main lui prit une fois de plus son poignet blessé et le releva de force pour l'entraîner à travers les couloirs.

Il fut plus traîné qu'autre chose, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était épuisé, épuisé de se battre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Yukina-san l'abandonne ? Elle lui avait dit de lui faire confiance…

Les regards de pitié des enfants dans le couloir ne lui firent strictement rien, il voulait seulement fermer les yeux et que tout cela prenne fin.

Seulement l'homme ne comptait pas le laisser s'endormir tranquillement. Arrivé dehors, le petit ne sentait plus son corps, il fut jeté sur la banquette arrière.

La voiture dérapa avant de s'engager sur la voie rapidement.

Le trajet ne dura qu'un bref instant, trop court moment de répit pour le bleuté. Il fut de nouveau empoigné et transporté sur l'épaule de l'homme avant d'être une fois de plus balancé sur son propre lit.

« Maintenant tu vas vite apprendre à comprendre ta place », susurra son bourreau au creux de son oreille.

Le petit n'offrit aucune résistance lorsqu'il sentit chacun de ses habits disparaître entre les mains sales de cet homme qu'il méprisait tant. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que tout cela cesse, que sa haine, sa peur, sa tristesse, son angoisse, que tous ces sentiment-là s'effacent.

« Alors laisse-moi ta place. »

Kuroko regarda l'homme lui obstruer la vue.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Je suis ce que tu as formé Tetsu', comme une autre part de toi qui se compose de tous tes sentiments négatifs tel que ta haine, ta peur, tes angoisses…

\- Tsuyate…

\- Oui c'est cela, tu as déjà dû me sentir une fois et tu te souviens de mon nom… Nom que tu m'as donné… »

L'enfant se retrouva dans un endroit sombre où il distingua une silhouette apparaître devant lui dans un tourbillon de brume.

L'autre lui tendit une main.

« Viens, prends ma place et tu ne souffriras plus. »

Kuroko prit alors la main de son autre « partie » et se retrouva assis sous un cerisier aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Tsuyate prit alors possession du corps de Tetsuya.

Merde, ce salaud a déjà ligoté mes mains… Peu importe.

Shikishima vit alors un sourire s'étendre sur le visage de sa proie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- On se rencontre enfin, Shikishima… » annonça le bleuté ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

L'homme resta un moment choqué, ne sachant plus à qui il avait affaire.

« Alors ? Je ne vous entends plus…

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Ah enfin ! La question que j'attendais… »

Le bleuté se releva et malgré ses mains attachées, il parvint à retirer son bandeau et à détailler l'homme.

Deux yeux rouges comme de la braise avaient remplacé ceux bleu océan du Kuroko que connaissait l'homme.

« Je suis Tsuyate, cher Shikishima. »

Le bourreau, captivé par ses yeux qui lui faisaient face ne vit pas venir les poings qui s'abattirent sur sa joue.

Il retira un juron et essuya une goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre fendue.

« Alors ? Tu ne savais donc pas que les enfants avaient de la force ? s'amusa Tsuyate.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi frêle que Tetsuya cependant tu es tout aussi trop petit et insignifiant pour me prendre de haut ! »

Sur ce l'homme prit les mains du plus petit et les abattit violemment au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci en le faisant retomber sur le lit. Il en profita pour ensuite resserrer les liens qui obstruaient les poignets de sa victime ce qui fit grimacer Tsuyate.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un – »

Quelque chose, une ball-gag sûrement (sortie d'on ne sait où) lui fut mise dans la bouche tandis que l'homme le regardait avec des yeux remplis de folie.

« Tu te croyais supérieur hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir… Je me demandais… Est-ce que tout ce que je vais te faire va se répercuter sur l'esprit de Tetsuya ? Après tout, vous partagez le même corps… Ah mais ! Suis-je bête ? (L'homme éclata de rire) Tu ne peux pas me répondre je crois… »

Merde ! Je dois rendre la place à Tetsu', je ne peux plus rester, fait chier !

Pendant un bref instant, le corps du bleuté s'affaissa, les yeux se fermèrent mais se rouvrirent doucement dès l'instant suivant.

Des yeux cette fois-ci bleu clair…

« Tiens donc ! Tetsuya tu es revenu… Je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi alors, quelle bonne nouvelle ! »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je retourné ici ?

« Je suis désolé Tetsu', nous ne sommes pas encore synchronisés et je ne peux prendre possession de ton corps que pendant un bref instant, et même faire cela, j'utilise beaucoup d'énergie et maintenant je dois aller me reposer…

\- Tsuyate ! Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi !

\- Je suis… désolé Tetsu'… »

Des mains se baladèrent alors sur son petit torse et le petit sentit une langue lécher un de ses tétons, ou plutôt le triturer en le mordillant et tirant dessus ce qui arrachait des cris à sa proie.

L'homme se releva un instant, mais tenant toujours d'une main les poignets du petit, et se lécha les lèvres dans un mouvement sensuel.

« On va passer au niveau supérieur maintenant Tetsuya d'accord ? »

Shikishima abaissa alors son pantalon ainsi que son boxer avant de remonter son jouet par les cordes et de s'allonger sur le lit en positionnant Kuroko au-dessus de lui.

Le bleuté n'était pas dans une position très confortable. Shikishima lui bloquait ses bras dans son dos, toujours avec ses poignets liés, la ball-gag le gênait et le faisait baver, mais le pire c'était qu'il était allongé sur le torse nu de son bourreau et ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentait d'ailleurs son érection sous lui, et se rendit compte que l'homme avait une virilité très imposante.

« En fin de compte tes yeux ne me dérangent plus lorsque tu fais cette expression-là, pour la peine je ne te cacherais rien, tu vas admirer… Pour ta première fois cela sera pas mal tiens… »

Ma première fois ? Comment ça ? De quoi il parle ? Nous sommes deux hommes…

L'homme le regarda alors pendant un instant en lui caressant la joue, se délectant de l'expression qu'affichait le petit et finit par prendre quelque chose sur le côté que Kuroko ne pouvait voir. Il y eut juste un petit « clac » et un objet reposé sur la table de nuit puis un sourire s'afficha sur le visage tout à fait ravi de son bourreau.

Il sentit alors des mains lui toucher ses fesses, ce qui le fit gesticuler, puis une des mains écarta celles-ci et Kuroko sentit alors un doigt le pénétrer. Cela ne faisait pas mal, c'était froid par contre, il avait dû mettre quelque chose dessus, pensa le garçon, mais c'était vraiment désagréable, d'autant plus que c'était Shikishima qui le touchait.

« Eh bien, à en juger ton expression, tu sembles ne pas comprendre… Ne savais-tu pas que c'est par là (Il insista en enfonçant son doigt et en rajouta un deuxième sous les gémissements du plus petit) que les hommes le font ? Tu sembles déjà trouver ça désagréable avec seulement deux doigts et des gestes lents, je suis trop gentil… Peut-être que comme cela. (Un troisième doigt fut ajouté auquel Kuroko ne put retenir ses larmes de tomber) Mais sache que si je ne te prépare pas, pour quelque chose de disons un peu plus gros, tu pourrais avoir affreusement mal… »

Non… Ce n'était pas pour cela tout de même, se mit à réfléchir le bleuté, c'est totalement impossible !

« Tu commences à baver beaucoup dis-moi, et puis je ne t'entends pas bien. Je te fais une faveur, disons un petit cadeau pour ta première fois, je t'enlève ceci. »

L'homme lâcha les poignets du plus petit et détacha la ball-gag avant d'essuyer la bave sur le visage de sa proie.

Le pauvre, trop choqué, arrivait à peine à parler.

« Arr-Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît… Shiki- Ah ! shima-san…Ngh…

\- Tetsuya, tu sais que tu m'excites… »

Les doigts furent alors enlevés sous le soupir du bleuté et une des mains prit son menton en coupe, et les yeux de corbeaux plongés dans les siens, Shikishima s'accapara un baiser, dans lequel il força le garçon à ouvrir ses lèvres pour aller enrouler sa langue autour de celle du bleuté.

Je ne veux pas…

« Jaa, se reprit l'homme, maintenant... »

Le petit fut soulevé au-dessus du corps nu de Shikishima, et il vit alors sous lui, la virilité beaucoup plus grosse que ce qu'il pensait, tendu au maximum, recherchant le plaisir, et alors il comprit…

« Iie ! Iie ! Shikishima-san ! Laissez-moi ! essaya-t-il vainement de se défendre en gesticulant.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller Tetsuya. »

Alors il descendit le garçon qui sentit le bout de l'intimité de son bourreau presser contre son entrée.

« Je te conseille de te détendre, sinon tu vas avoir mal. »

C'est juste impossible… Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ?

L'homme appuya sur les hanches du plus petit pour le pénétrer, ce qui déclencha un hurlement au plus petit.

Il en était maintenant à la moitié et le bleuté était déjà en pleurs, suppliant qu'il arrête. Et il se contractait, provoquant des grognements de la part de son bourreau qui appréciait cela.

Pour faire accélérer les choses, l'homme décida d'en finir et appuya brusquement sur les hanches de sa proie ce qui le fit s'empaler le reste d'un seul coup.

Le plus petit sous le coup, rejeta la tête en arrière et lâcha un long gémissement de douleur.

Ça fait mal, ça fait mal… Je ne veux plus ressentir ça…

« Tu es vraiment serré Tetsuya, grogna l'homme de plaisir, alors comment te sens-tu ? »

Le petit sentait son corps le brûler, il n'avait encore jamais eu aussi chaud… Et sentir cette intrusion en lui le rendait malade.

Il avait l'impression que son anus allait se déchirer tellement la douleur était forte. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues, ses yeux à demi-fermés, essayant de faire abstraction de tout cela.

L'enfant, la position le gênant, bougea un peu son bassin et sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir.

« Ah ! »

L'autre laissa un geignement sortir.

« Aha, c'est donc là ta prostate… »

Ma… prostate ? Qu'est-ce que –

« Ah ! Ah ! Ngh… Arr-Arr..te. »

Le petit ne savait plus à présent à combien de fois ils en étaient, ses jambes ayant depuis longtemps lâchées, à moitié conscient il gardait pourtant ses yeux à demi-ouverts, sous peine d'un autre round.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même, appréciant par moment ce que lui faisait cet homme. Il ne pouvait rien faire, obligé d'abandonner son corps. Terrifié, il l'était et plus que cela, il était en train d'être broyé, détruit de l'intérieur.

Même si à chaque fois qu'il sentait des lèvres posées sur ses lèvres, cela lui donnait envie de vomir et d'insulter son bourreau, il n'en fit rien. Et lorsque l'autre lui demandait de répondre à ces baisers, il obéissait, qu'importe maintenant de toute façons… il ne pouvait rien faire…

Ce fut lorsque sa mère prévint qu'elle était à l'entrée et attendait ayant oublié ses clés que Shikishima se releva et s'en alla, le laissant étalé plein de sperme sur lui et traumatisé.

Il était vidé de ses forces, et ne pouvait même pas ramper pour aller dans sa douche. N'espérant alors seulement que sa mère n'entre pas, il ferma ses yeux et s'adonna au sommeil.

Le lendemain fut difficile. Le garçon ouvrit doucement ses yeux avant de les refermer, désirant continuer sa nuit mais un message sur son téléphone l'en empêcha.

Il tendit seulement la main pour attraper son objet et regarda le destinataire : Ogiwara.

Kuroko ?! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ?

Comment cela ? De quoi parlait son ami ?

Il regarda alors la date et l'heure affichées en grand sur son téléphone.

Mercredi XX et 11h30 !

Il se releva alors soudainement du lit pour finalement tomber à terre tête la première.

« Itai… »

Ses hanches lui faisaient un mal de chien, il se remémora alors la nuit dernière et réussit à se traîner jusqu'aux toilettes où il vomit.

Il l'avait… Cet homme l'avait vraiment…violé…

Il fut pris d'un frisson et se recroquevilla sur lui-même resserrant ses jambes par ses bras.

Les larmes recommencèrent à creuser un sillon le long des joues encore rouges du petit et toute sa frustration lâchée, il gémit sans bruit.

Il remarqua alors qu'il tremblait et rampa jusqu'à la douche où il actionna l'eau chaude, brûlante et une fois de plus s'assit, appréciant cette eau qui le lavait de toutes ses marques impures.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi mais à présent qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, il se releva, s'accrochant à la petite poignée qui était dans la douche et sortit de celle-ci.

Kuroko se vit alors dans le miroir et écarquilla les yeux, non seulement il avait des cernes bien marquées avec des yeux rougis à force de pleurer mais partout sur son corps était dispersés des marques de suçons.

Sa morsure par contre avait arrêté de saigner et étant passé sous l'eau était maintenant lavée donc propre malgré la croûte qui commençait à se former ce qui n'était pas joli à voir.

Le petit prit alors dans une de ses armoires à côté de la glace une compresse et un bandage et s'appliqua ce dernier autour du coup pour masquer sa blessure.

Puis il se traîna une fois de plus dans sa chambre où avec une grande volonté il réussit à s'habiller malgré les cris de souffrances que lui lançaient ses muscles.

Alors, il ouvrit sa fenêtre où un vent glacé l'accueillit et prudemment sortit par celle-ci, atterrissant sur un balcon, à partir duquel il arriva dans un petit jardin où il passa par-dessus un petit muret ce qui le ramena à la rue principale en face de l'immeuble. Puis, doucement, en marchant d'un pas mal assuré, il alla vers le parc.

Arrivé là-bas, il s'étala sur le banc et poussa un long soupir.

Je ferais tout pour ne plus jamais être seul avec lui…

Des larmes perlèrent mais ne tombèrent pas et s'évaporèrent, disparaissant.

Kuroko admira les nuages dans le ciel tandis qu'il soufflait sur ses mains tentant de les réchauffer un minimum.

Et fredonnant dans un mauvais anglais, une des chansons qu'il aimait tant : « Looking up high…Upon a still tower… Wondering how I would feel… If I fall down… » Une touffe de cheveux brun entra alors dans son champ de vision, et avec un visage au sourire chaleureux, le monsieur poursuivit la chanson : « Was it a dream… I saw deep red…»

Le petit se releva alors, non sans dissimuler sa grimace lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur dans ses hanches. Mais malgré cela, il se pencha pour saluer l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Vous connaissez Zhiend ? demanda de suite le petit avant de se rappeler de saluer l'homme. Désolé, ohayo gozaimasu, ano…

\- Sato Hiroshi, se présenta alors l'homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine. C'est exact, la voix de cette chanteuse m'apaise, je l'ai découverte un peu par hasard sur internet et depuis je n'arrête pas d'écouter ce groupe… Excuse-moi pour mon indiscrétion mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu arriver au parc avec une démarche bizarre et comme avant j'ai fait un peu de médecine… »

Hiroshi…. Le même prénom que mon père… D'ailleurs ils se ressemblent…

Les mêmes yeux ambrés, quoique un peu plus terne et les mêmes traits du visage. Cependant, quelques rides apparaissaient par ci par là et ses cheveux aux mèches brunes ne correspondaient pas.

Kuroko secoua sa tête. Il pensait n'importe quoi. Son père était mort.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiété mais je vais bien. Sur ce, au revoir Sato-san. »

Le petit s'inclina et partit avant que son interlocuteur ne lui dise autre chose.

Il ne savait maintenant plus où aller. Devait-il retourner à l'école ? Non, il ne voulait pas. Que faire donc ?

Déjà se poser, marcher le tiraillait de partout.

Il pensa alors au café manga mais retira cette idée vu qu'il n'avait pas de sous.

Il n'avait alors plus le choix que de retourner en classe sans se faire remarquer.

Après s'être assis à sa place, le petit s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait réussi. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, pas même son meilleur ami qui baillait aux corneilles en essayant de rester attentif.

Enfin… Cela l'effraya quand même un peu mais il retira vite cette pensée et se concentra sur les cours.

Juste après le dernier cours, il marcha dans le couloir sans s'apercevoir d'une personne devant lui qu'il bouscula.

Il s'excusa en vitesse mais l'autre le prit mal et il se retrouva tout à coup plaqué contre un mur.

« Eh ! Tu te prends pour qui toi ?! lui gueula juste en face un garçon deux fois plus grand que lui.

\- Je-Je me suis excusé.

\- Et alors ? Tu sais pas qui je suis p'têtre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint alors la seule personne que ne voulait pas voir le petit bleuté.

\- Tss, t'as de la chance pour cette fois », lui siffla le garçon aux cheveux gris.

L'étreinte autour de son cou se relâcha alors subitement et il s'écrasa au sol.

Une main se tendit vers lui mais il l'ignora et se releva de lui-même en époussetant son pantalon.

« Kuroko-kun pour hier… Je… Enfin je n'avais pas le choix, ou plutôt Kurosuke-san ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, après tout je ne suis qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres pour vous et je vous ai fait part de mes soucis, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire…

\- C'est faux, tu as eu raison de le faire et j'espère que tu continueras. Je sais que c'est une requête égoïste seulement je suis quand même une confidente. Jamais je ne trahirai ce que tu m'as dit. Seulement je ne peux malheureusement pour l'instant te défendre…

\- Yukina-san… Je suis désolé je dois y aller. »

Une fois de plus le petit n'attendit pas que son interlocuteur réponde et même lorsqu'elle l'interpella à de nombreuses reprises il n'en prit pas compte et continua à marcher droit devant lui.

Arrivé à présent en face de la porte de chez lui, Kuroko hésitait.

Je dois rendre un devoir pour demain mais vais-je seulement pouvoir réussir à me concentrer ?

Il entra alors sans faire de bruits et essaya sur la pointe des pieds d'accéder à sa chambre mais il fut stoppé par son agresseur.

« Tetsuya, bienvenue à la maison. »

Une voix au loin répondit également.

« Ah ! Tetsuya tu es rentré ?! On passe bientôt à table. »

Le poids sur ses épaules s'enleva alors un peu. Sa mère était présente, Shikishima ne pourrait donc rien lui faire.

Malgré ce petit soulagement, le petit était resté pétrifié dans le couloir et tout son corps tremblait, ne cherchant qu'à fuir mais n'en ayant pas non plus la force. Son souffle commença à être irrégulier et bientôt il eut du mal à respirer.

L'autre homme par contre s'amusait beaucoup de l'état de Kuroko et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

Le repas étonnamment s'était bien passé et Kuroko avait même pu faire ses devoirs tranquillement.

Et le lendemain soir, après avoir été à l'école une fois de plus, une nouvelle importante fut annoncée à table.

« Je vais partir un an à l'étranger pour mon travail. Aux Etats-Unis plus précisément. Je compte donc sur toi pour bien surveiller ta mère, n'est-ce pas Tetsuya ?

\- Hai. »

Le petit ne laissa rien paraître mais il bouillait littéralement de joie. Cet homme allait enfin dégager de chez lui et il pourrait être tranquille.

Bien plus tard…

Dix mois avaient maintenant passés depuis que Shikishima les avaient laissés. Sa cicatrice au coup était enfin partie, il avait pu reprendre une vie normale.

Il n'avait par contre toujours pas « revu » Tsuyate depuis la dernière fois…

Cela évidemment ne pouvait trop durer. Un après-midi, tranquillement assis sur son banc dans le parc, il reçut un message de sa mère comme quoi l'homme aux yeux de corbeaux rentrait plus tôt et qu'il était déjà à la maison.

Kuroko relu plusieurs fois le message pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris et lorsqu'il fut persuadé, il pencha sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel.

Non, pas maintenant, pas maintenant que tout était revenu à la normale…

Le soir, au dîner, Kuroko fit tout pour cacher le plus possible sa présence à l'homme, il ne l'avait même pas regardé, il ne pouvait pas.

Il réussit ensuite à s''esquiver pour prendre sa douche et entra directement dans sa chambre. Un mal de crâne commençait déjà à se faire sentir.

Il plongea sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément.

Mais n'y pensant pas, il avait oublié de refermer sa porte avec sa chaise. L'homme en profita donc en pleine nuit pour entrer discrètement et mit une main sur la bouche du petit.

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux et distingua l'homme. Alors il prit conscience de son erreur mais déjà tout son corps était bloqué.

« Alors Tetsuya, m'aurais-tu invité ? A laisser ta porte ouverte comme cela… Sauf que vois-tu cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu… Tu m'as manqué tu sais… »

A la vue du corps tremblant l'homme ricana.

« Tu pensais peut-être que je n'allais pas venir te rendre visite vu qu'il y a ta mère mais tu te trompais. J'ai très envie de toi là maintenant vois-tu ? »

Le petit eut beau mordre cette main qui le dérangeait rien n'y fit.

Des mains passèrent vite en dessous de lui et attrapèrent brutalement sa virilité.

L'homme continua et après avoir s'être empli de lubrifiant sur les doigts, il en ajouta un violemment dans l'entrée de Kuroko.

« MMMMhh !

\- Allons, allons, ne t'agite pas autant, Tetsuya. »

Shikishima qui était pressé n'attendit même pas d'avoir bien préparé son jouet et s'introduisit en un coup en lui et satisfit rapidement ses besoins.

Quand il eut finit il laissa une fois de plus le petit sans force sur son lit, son haut à moitié déchiré, son bas depuis longtemps partit et un fluide blanc répartit un peu partout sur son corps.

« Tsu…ya…te… Pourquoi… n'es-tu pas… là... »

…

Il avait à présent réussi à éviter l'homme pendant toute une semaine. Cependant, Shikishima commençait à s'impatienter.

Un jour, lorsque Kuroko allait en direction du parc, il l'avait suivi et tenté de le faire rentrer à la maison, mais le petit avait réussi à s'évader et avait rejoint de suite son banc dans le parc et s'y était étalé, en se tenant le poignet que lui avait prit fortement l'homme en l'abattant contre un mur.

Il pensait alors qu'il était seul, seulement un autre homme se présenta devant lui. Grand, aux cheveux bruns un peu dans tous les sens, un sourire aux lèvres mais qui paraissait plutôt inquiet. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. L'avait-t-il déjà vu quelque part ?

« Je suis Sato Hiroshi, je ne sais si tu te souviens de moi… La dernière fois remonte à plus de dix mois, tu étais en train de chanter une chanson de Zhiend si je me souviens bien… »

Alors il se souvint, il se souvint même d'avoir cru la dernière fois qu'il ressemblait étrangement beaucoup à son père.

« Oui, je me souviens de vous, Sato-san…

\- Hum, pour tout te dire, je viens de te voir avec cet homme et… »

Le petit prit instantanément peur et se releva, prêt à fuir.

Mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas l'initiative, et le rassura de suite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien faire, je n'en parlerai pas, seulement tu voudrais bien me montrer ton bras ? Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'avais enseigné la médecine. »

L'homme souriait, avec un sourire sincère, ce qui toucha Kuroko. Il tendit alors son bras au monsieur.

L'autre releva la manche pour mieux voir. Déjà une grande tâche violette s'inscrivait sur la fine peau de l'enfant. Il toucha alors différents endroits en demandant au petit si cela faisait mal.

« Tu as une entorse… Et pas petite, murmura l'homme pour lui-même. Je t'emmène chez moi, je dois encore avoir des attelles…

\- …

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais. Tiens, regarde, preuve de ma vérité. »

L'homme tendit alors une carte de médecin.

« C'est d'accord, mais avant, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'aidez, vous ne me connaissez même pas.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison, peut-être juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui devrait maintenant avoir ton âge… »

Le petit suivit donc ce monsieur chez lui, qui en fin de compte habitait un peu derrière le parc dans un appartement assez petit et complètement en désordre, des tonnes colossales de papier jonchant toute la pièce centrale.

« Assieds toi sur le canapé, je reviens, ce qu'il me faut doit être quelque part par là », dit l'homme tout en s'éloignant dans un autre coin de l'appartement.

Kuroko détailla alors l'appartement, il était assis sur un vieux canapé malgré tout bien moelleux, devant lui se trouvait une table basse, un kotatsu plus précisément et dans un coin de la pièce une petite télé.

Derrière une cuisine petite mais bien aménagée avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Et après le salon où il était, il semblait y avoir un petit couloir avec d'autres pièces.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait était cette masse de papiers jonchant le sol, certains étaient regroupés mais la plupart étaient éparpillés en tout sens.

Le brun revint alors dans la pièce avec des choses en mains qu'il déposa sur la table basse avant d'aller dans la cuisine et enfin de s'asseoir à côté du petit.

« Donne ton poignet. »

L'enfant s'exécuta et tressaillit au ressentit de la glace sur son poignet.

« Garde ça un moment, quand tu repartiras tu mettras l'attelle.

\- Hmm.

\- Et bois un peu, c'est important, dit l'homme en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Merci… »

Une fois qu'il eut bu son verre d'eau, le petit regarda l'homme.

« Ano… Vous n'allez vraiment rien dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, repose toi un peu. »

Le bleuté commença tout à coup à se sentir lourd et ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil.

« Ça n'a vraiment pas tardé à agir, il devait être épuisé… »

Le brun se leva alors pour prendre quelque chose et déposa une couverture sur le petit qui dormait maintenant profondément.

« Repose-toi bien, Tetsuya. »

L'homme embrassa le petit sur le front et retourna dans son bureau pour poursuivre ses recherches.

* * *

**Alors vos réactions par rapport à Kurosuke Shikishima (je sens qu'il va encore y avoir des menaces de mort...)**

**Et pour Tsuyate ? (Là aussi je sens quelque chose...)**

**Ainsi que pour cet homme un peu mystérieux qui aide notre petit Kuroko ?**

**Bref de tout le chapitre ? :D**

**Bon du coup je vous souhaite (pour ceux qui en ont) de bonnes vacances ! Et à bientôt ! Encore merci à vous ! ^^**


	14. Just a moment

Ohayô / Konbanwa mina !

Vous allez bien ?

Je ne sais pas d'où vous êtes mais j'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a perdu de proches suite aux attentats à Paris. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'auteurs avaient arrêté de sortir de nouveaux chapitres et je pense que c'est pour cette raison là. Je souhaitais leur dire que je les comprends tout à fait, avoir de l'imagination en ces temps-là... Enfin ! Il ne faut pas désespérer ni se cacher ou quoi que ce soit ! Il faut continuer à vivre et à écrire ! ^o^

Pour ma part, j'habite à proximité de Paris mais pas dedans, donc je vais bien. ;)

Et c'est maintenant que j'annonce une petite mauvaise nouvelle... (l'auteure se cache derrière ce qu'elle peut)

Je reviens à ce que je voulais dire au départ : je suis désolé, je suis en retard car j'ai encore été malade, pendant dix jours et puis lorsque j'ai pu finir d'écrire le chapitre, je l'ai envoyé à Ryunya qui est en train de le revoir ^^ Ensuite il sera corrigé et vous pourrez l'avoir. C'est juste que c'est un chapitre assez long, sur Word il fait 24 pages donc ça prend du temps à tout corriger et puisqu'il est assez important, je voulais qu'il soit vraiment bien , avant de vous le poster ^^

Merci de vous inquiéter et encore désolé ^^


	15. Chapter 13 : The man and the hatred 3

**Bonjour mina ! ^o^**

**Alors je suis vénère je venais de répondre à toutes vos reviews en éditant mon chapitre et sans faire exprès j'ai fermé l'onglet en allant sur un autre !...**

**Enfin du coup je vais recommencer... :'(**

**Déjà je m'excuse de mon retard, c'était un long chapitre qui se devait d'être bien corrigé puisque c'est la conclusion sur le passé du petit Kuroko ^^ Enfin... je dois dire que j'avais tout de même hâte de revenir au présent ^o^**

**Sinon je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews de certains mais j'étais assez occupée... Je vais m'en occuper maintenant ;)**

**Bêta-reader : _Park V Lunatish_, eh bien merci quand même ma Lunatish ! J'ai été quand même étonnée que tu ne trouves pas de fautes dans ce chapitre mais je te fais confiance et du coup je suis contente ^^**

**_Ryunya :_ Merci à toi ! Franchement je me suis bien marré avec tes commentaires sur mes "alors" ! XD Et aussi sur "s'étirer l'épaule" !**

**Bon je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture et je vous revois aux reviews ^^**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews pour le chapitre 12 :**

**ombres ardentes :**** Merci je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic', je t'attends donc pour une autre review concernant ce chapitre 13 ! ^^**

**Crystal :**** Merci pour ton soutien ! Tant de haine envers ce Shikishima... MDR**

**Dodge3**** : Tu es servi(e) ! ^o^**

**yuni :**** Merci de t'inquiéter ! ^^ Voilà le chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira ! ^^**

**Destinay :**** Merci ! ^^ Et heu concernant la fin que je promets à Shikishima, je crois que tu vas être un peu déçue... Je n'en dis pas plus ! ^^ Je te laisse lire !**

**SxS : ****Voili, voilou !**

**Laurine : Je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre ^^ Eh bein je ne souhaite pas à Shikishima de croiser ta route alors ! XD**

**Yuni**** : Oui pauvre Kuroko. Je ne souhaiterais pas être Shikishima dit donc ! XD Concernant Ren je te laisse découvrir... Merci de tonsoutien ! En espérant que tu aimes également ce chapitre ! ^o^**

**akashi trop chou**** : Héhé... Si Shikishima pouvait mourir des reviews je pense qu'il le serait depuis longtemps dit donc et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait soufert ! MDR Voilà enfin le chapitre qui conclut le passé du petit Kuroko, je te laisse le découvrir ! ^^**

**emimie**** : Contente que tu aimes Sato ^^ Oui comme tu dis la mère est un peu nouillle... Et c'est vrai que je n'ai fait intervenir Ogiwara qu'une ou deux fois... Profite bien du chapitre !**

**mika :**** On se calme mika on se calme ! ^o^ Tu vas pouvoir constater ce qui est réservé à Shikishima (même si je pense que ce n'est pas assez pour beaucoup ^^) Eh oui Sato... comme Sato... Je te laisse découvrir ! ;D**

**tortue ninja**** : MDR. Bah oui mais Tsuyate c'est pas trop sa faute enfin... Je te laisse à ta lecture ! ^o^**

**NaomiWeaver :**** Oui c'est vrai que la mère n'est pas très intelligente... Héhé oui jje crois que tout le monde l'a découvert assez vite, Sato Hiroshi est bien le père de Kuroko ^^ Oui c'était bien un somnifère qu'il lui a donné. MDR pour Tsuyate ! Je te laisse à ta lecture ! ^o^**

**colissa**** : Aha ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait rire ! ^^ Merci de ton soutien ! ;)**

**camille : Oh non... J'ai fait pleurer une lectrice, mon dieu ! (je suis choquée) Enfin en même temps cela veut dire que j'ai bien réussi à mettre les émotions de Kuroko dans ma fic' non ? Oui c'est vrai... Hum bon bah je te laisse à ta lecture ! Ne pleure pas hein (sauf si c'est parce que ma fic' est trop bien ! XD ) ! Et je suis trop contente de savoir que tes amis également attendent la suite ! ^^ Faut que tu leur dise de me poster des reviews voyons : XD Et non je n'ai pas du tout trouver ton message ridicule u contraire tu m'as fait énormément plaisir ;D**

**Laurine : Oui Laurine, voilà la suite que tu attendais désespéramment je crois ! MDR ^^**

* * *

**Chap 13 : The man and the hatred 3**

Kuroko ouvrit enfin les yeux et mit un certain temps à se repérer dans la pièce blanche. Il était toujours installé dans le canapé crème avec de la glace sur sa blessure, mais une fine couverture avait été ajouté pour lui tenir chaud.

La mémoire lui revint alors. Il était chez ce monsieur.

Son corps semblait peser une tonne, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait encore envie de dormir. Peut-être… que ça ne dérangerait pas Hiroshi s'il dormait encore un peu…

Seulement son regard dévia par la fenêtre et en voyant qu'il faisait nuit dehors, il se mit subitement debout.

Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ici ? Et puis comment avait-il pu s'endormir comme cela chez une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

Tant de questions sans réponses, une fois de plus.

Il alla donc jeter un œil dans le petit couloir où un rai de lumière provenait d'une des portes, à moitié close.

L'enfant vit alors son soigneur à son bureau en train de malmener le clavier de son ordinateur portable tout en pestant et en griffonnant parfois sur un bout de papier à côté.

Le bleuté voulut alors annoncer sa présence mais, tout à coup, son corps qui voulut n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il atterrit sur le parquet à genoux. Ses jambes les avaient tout simplement lâchées.

L'homme se retourna alors, surpris.

« Tet – , commença-t-il avant de se reprendre, hum, Kuroko-kun, tu étais réveillé ? »

_Comment connait-il mon nom ?_

Devant l'air indécis du petit, l'adulte comprit où était le problème.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré, sur ton sac, il y avait marqué ton nom. »

_Avait-il un sac avec lui la dernière fois ? Il n'en était pas certain…_

Hiroshi se leva alors de sa chaise et aida Kuroko à se relever.

L'autre hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Ano… Sato-san, quelle heure est-t-il ? osa -t-il demander.

\- Dix-neuf heures, répondit Hiroshi en regardant sa montre.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi », annonça, affolé, le petit en repartant vers le salon.

Il remit alors ses chaussures dans l'entrée, ce qui fut une tâche plutôt difficile, n'ayant plus qu'une main. Quand il fut prêt, il alla saluer son soigneur, quand celui-ci le retint par le bras.

A l'instant où il sentit la main le toucher, le bleuté revit Shikishima lui faire la même chose et assimila cette pensée à l'instant présent. Il s'écarta brusquement et se cogna le dos contre la porte, son corps commençant à trembler.

« Kuroko-kun, dit alors gentiment Hiroshi en essayant d'être le plus doux possible, je souhaite simplement te mettre l'attelle, je ne vais rien te faire d'autre, c'est promis. »

L'enfant comprit et releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'adulte.

« Désolé, Sato-san, s'excusa Kuroko en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Je… j'ai cru…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, viens. »

Le petit s'avança et tendit son poignet blessé auquel l'adulte mit l'attelle.

« Merci, murmura le blessé.

\- Je t'en prie, repasse me voir si tu as un souci, d'accord ? Je suis toujours ici d'habitude.

\- Hai… »

Le chemin du retour fut assez court et Kuroko rentra vite dans son appartement pour se mettre au chaud.

« Tadaima, annonça-t-il.

\- Tetsuya ! » s'écria toute contente sa mère.

Elle accourut vers son enfant, mais malgré le souhait de celui-ci pour que sa mère ne remarque rien, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son poignet.

« Pourquoi as-tu une attelle au poignet ? Montre-moi-ça. »

Il ne put qu'obéir à la demande de sa mère et lui laissa voir son poignet, moins enflé qu'avant mais toujours avec une grosse marque violette qui s'étalait dessus.

Ne pouvant se retenir, Ayumi laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Ce n'est rien, maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Comment t'es-tu fait cela ? s'écria aussitôt la femme.

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix qui se rapprochait et qui fit frémir le petit.

\- Regarde ce que s'est fait Tetsuya ! »

Kuroko était maintenant dans une situation plutôt inattendue et difficile à gérer.

Il retira son bras et cacha autant que possible son attelle sous sa manche.

« Puis-je aller dans ma chambre, Oka-san ?

\- Tu vas d'abord t'expliquer. Et Tetsuya, qu'est-ce qu'on dit lorsqu'on voit quelqu'un le soir ?

\- Désolé, Oka-san… (et ne relevant pas la tête) Kombawa, Shi-Shikishima-san », bafouilla-t-il.

La mère alors remarqua le comportement étrange de son fils par rapport à l'homme. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le petit garçon s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre, bousculant au passage l'homme qu'il souhaitait mort.

Enfin peut-être pas mort non plus… quoique... non, le petit secoua sa tête. A quoi pensait-t-il donc ? Non, si seulement il aurait pu ne pas être là, chez lui, avec sa mère.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kuroko essayait encore de réguler son souffle qui se faisait saccadé lorsque trois coups furent frappés à sa porte.

« C'est moi », annonça la femme.

Kuroko déverrouilla alors la porte et laissa entrer sa mère.

« Tetsuya… tu voudrais bien m'expliquer comment tu t'es fait cette blessure ?, questionna prudemment la femme en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de son fils.

\- Je… suis juste tombé par terre…, tenta de mentir Kuroko en baissant les yeux.

\- Et qui est-ce qui t'a soigné ? n'en démordit pas la mère.

\- Hum, un… un monsieur qui était médecin.

\- Tetsuya, pourquoi tu me mens ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ta réaction tout à l'heure avec Shikishima ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas savoir… » avoua alors le bleuté en gigotant sur place, signe de son malaise.

La femme tapa alors ses cuisses, bien résolue à comprendre.

« Depuis qu'il est qu'il est revenu de son voyage tu agis bizarrement, tu rentres le plus tard possible et tu pars avant nous pour l'école, et tu rates souvent le dîner. Et puis j'ai comme l'impression que tu as toujours des blessures. Je m'inquiète, Tetsuya. Je ne suis peut-être pas souvent là pour m'occuper de toi, seulement je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai presque trouvé un nouveau travail donc ces jours-ci également je rentrerai très tard. Mais, tu restes mon fils, alors parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Désolé Oka-san mais je…

\- Tu ne peux pas me le dire, c'est cela ? » s'exaspéra la femme.

L'enfant resta debout, tenant contre lui son poignet qui le lançait.

« Si jamais je revois d'autres blessures, il faudra que tu m'expliques, ça ne peut pas continuer comme cela…

\- …

\- Mais réponds au moins à une de mes questions : est-ce que Shikishima est un problème pour toi ?

\- … Hai, murmura doucement le petit.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer avec lui, c'est un homme fabuleux, aimable, charmant comme tout et grâce à lui je vais avoir un travail. Mais si tu n'arrives pas à t'entendre avec lui, alors je te propose, si cela te convient, d'aller chez Ogiwara-kun pendant un moment ? Comme cela, tu pourras prendre une pause et réfléchir, peut-être qu'en mettant un peu plus du tien, tu t'entendrais bien avec lui ? Shikishima n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point tu es un bon garçon… »

_Tu as tout faux, Oka-san, il ne faut pas croire à son jeu, ce n'est pas vraiment lui. J'aimerais tellement te le dire mais si je le fais…_

Kuroko hocha la tête pour montrer son accord à sa mère et lui répondit doucement.

« Je voudrais bien allez chez Ogiwara-kun. »

Asumi afficha alors un petit sourire triste.

« J'appellerais ses parents demain pour voir cela dans ce cas. »

La femme aux longs cheveux bleus se releva et prit son fils contre elle dans une étreinte.

« Tetsuya, je suis vraiment inquiète, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?...

\- Je t'aime Oka-san…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. »

Asumi partit ensuite annoncer la nouvelle à Shikishima qui dut mal le prendre car Kuroko entendit une chaise glisser sur le sol, et l'homme hausser la voix :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ton gamin ?! Il rentre avec une blessure et le lendemain il part vivre chez son copain ?! C'est n'importe quoi, Asumi !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme cela ? A son âge il doit avoir ses soucis et ça lui fera du bien d'aller chez Ogiwara-kun ! » s'énerva à son tour la femme.

Ensuite seulement quelques bruits de murmures indescriptibles lui parvinrent mais il s'en contrefichait, préférant se concentrer sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère et s'assit sur son lit.

Peut-être, finalement, aurait-il dû tout lui dire… Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, il devait à présent faire profil bas, en espérant ne pas revoir Shikishima de sitôt.

_Ellipse_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il s'était installé chez son ami. Grâce aux parents très aimables d'Ogiwara-kun et à sa gentillesse, Kuroko avait de suite gagné leur sympathie et même leur amour. Ils le considéraient pratiquement comme leur fils et Kuroko pouvait alors vivre dans une « vraie famille », même s'il se sentait malgré tout un peu exclu.

Sa mère lui manquait mais quasiment tous les soirs, elle l'appelait pour prendre des nouvelles et lui demander s'il voulait revenir. Mais au fil des jours, elle lui avoua alors que Shikishima n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était parti. Il était devenu autoritaire, têtu et il buvait des bouteilles entières vautré dans le canapé devant la télé.

Elle commençait à douter de lui mais comme Asumi était de nature optimiste elle lui racontait que c'était sûrement ses journées de travail qui devaient être épuisantes, que ça finirait bien par passer.

Seulement, Kuroko savait bien que ça n'allait pas passer, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré, et comme cela l'effrayait encore plus de rentrer, Shikishima passerait alors peut-être à l'action. (je comprends pas la deuxième partie de la phrase...)

Mais une semaine de plus passa et l'absence de Shikishima pour Kuroko était plus que troublante, il aurait au moins dû venir le voir une fois. Non, il ne s'en plaignait pas, seulement c'était inquiétant, il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il passerait à l'action et ça l'angoissait fortement.

Aujourd'hui, en sport, il avait fait une mauvaise chute, étant distrait et avait été obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie, son genou droit en sang ainsi qu'une coupure sur l'oreille.

Lui qui voulait tout faire pour ne pas y aller…

Arrivé devant la porte blanche avec le panneau annonçant : « Infirmerie », il hésitait, il pourrait peut-être demander à la mère d'Ogiwara de le soigner ce soir ? Seulement le problème c'était que le sang coulait un peu partout…

Il toqua alors trois fois pour annoncer sa présence et après avoir entendu l'accord de l'infirmière, Kuroko entra prudemment.

« Kuroko-kun, bonjour, ça faisait longtemps, pourquoi – (Elle vit alors la blessure du petit et se reprit.) Évidemment, ce n'est pas sans raison que tu es venu… Tiens, va t'asseoir sur le premier lit pendant que je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça. »

L'enfant, sans protester, alla s'asseoir et attendit que l'infirmière vienne devant lui.

La femme aux cheveux regroupés en une queue de cheval, désinfecta alors la plaie et mit un gros pansement dessus.

« Voilà. »

Elle resta alors un moment silencieuse et Kuroko perçut qu'elle voulait lui poser une question mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

« Yukina-san, vous avez une question à me poser ?

\- Eh bien… Est-ce que… la situation s'est améliorée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Comment voulait-elle que la situation s'améliore lorsqu'il ne savait pas ce que mijotait encore cet homme ?

« Il… Il l'a fait… avoua alors l'enfant.

\- Comment ça « Il l'a fait » ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kuroko-kun ? questionna la femme en posant une main sur celle de l'enfant.

\- Il… Il m'a violé », murmura-t-il.

L'infirmière une main contre sa bouche, n'y croyant pas.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Il est allé aussi loin… »

Elle sembla alors réfléchir.

« Il faut le dire à la police, Kuroko-kun, ça ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Qui plus est je suis infirmière, je me dois de leur dire, il en va de ta santé, affirma-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Non ! s'écria Kuroko avec une expression perdue. Ce n'est pas possible, si on fait cela… nous allons tous perdre… »

Le téléphone de la femme se mit alors à sonner, et tirant celui-ci de sa blouse, elle vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Elle regarda Kuroko et celui-ci hocha la tête. La femme s'éloigna et se reposa contre la porte d'entrée de la salle.

« Oui allô ?

\- Bien le bonjour à vous, Yukina-san, prononça alors une voix assez douce.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sur un ton offensif l'infirmière.

\- Je préférerais rester dans l'anonymat, cependant je pense qu'à présent cela ne servirait plus à rien, et puis j'ai sécurisé la ligne… Je me nomme Satô Hiroshi et je sais tout à propos de Tetsuya. Comme la fois où Shikishima vous a menacé et que vous avez dû laisser Tetsuya entre les mains de ce… de ce c*****d.

\- … Vous êtes le père de –

\- Satô Ren, c'est exact.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Il va bientôt passer à l'action. Et quand ce sera le cas, j'aimerais avoir votre aide, mais avant cela, il me faut votre parole. Acceptez-vous de m'aider à mettre cet homme en prison ? Pour ce qu'il a fait à Tetsuya.

\- … Bien sûr, se reprit-elle, si vous avez les moyens pour le mettre là-dedans.

\- Très bien. La prochaine fois, je pense qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre à Tetsuya à l'école, j'aimerais que vous filmiez ce qui se passera sans que l'on vous remarque bien sûr. Je sais que psychologiquement ce sera dur pour vous, seulement il le faut. J'ai déjà quelques preuves contre lui mais ça ne suffit pas, il en faudrait d'autres, plus percutantes.

\- Vous me demandez de filmer un homme en train de violer Tetsuya, sans que j'intervienne, chuchota-t-elle énervée, mais je ne peux pas –

\- Ecoutez-moi, Yukina-san, je le sais, c'est quelque chose de… difficile à faire, seulement grâce à cette vidéo, son agresseur serra sous les barreaux et ne pourra plus jamais toucher Tetsuya, cela ne vaut-il pas le coup ? essaya de convaincre Hiroshi.

\- Hum, eh bien si après cela il ne pourra plus jamais le toucher, c'est vrai que ce serait bien. Mais vous n'avez aucune garantie n'est-ce pas ?

-… Non, vous devez seulement me faire confiance.

\- Oui, seulement faire confiance à un inconnu, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous appellerai pas si ce n'était pas pour quelque chose d'aussi sérieux.

\- D'accord, céda la femme, je ferais mon possible.

\- Merci, alors au revoir, et n'oubliez pas, restez sur vos garde. »

Elle remit alors son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda l'enfant toujours assis, le regard ailleurs.

Quelque chose pour filmer… Une caméra ? Oui elle en avait une encore en état de marche, qui devait être ici d'ailleurs.

Elle fouilla alors dans les différents tiroirs de son bureau et une fois qu'elle eut trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait, l'a glissa discrètement dans son sac à main.

« Kuroko-kun, je vais aller nous prendre une boisson, d'accord ? Tu souhaites quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de s'éclipser un moment.

\- … N'importe quel soda, s'il vous plaît, répondit le petit surpris.

\- C'est noté, je reviens vite. »

La femme sortit donc, son sac à main contre elle.

_Yukina-san agit bizarrement_, songea alors le petit.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, mais pas sur la personne attendue.

« Je savais que tu serais là, mon Tetsuya… Ça fait déjà un mois, n'est-ce pas ? Oh non, peut-être plus… J'ai trouvé ça long, ce n'est pas la même chose quand tu n'es pas à la maison…

\- Shi-Shikishima-san », répondit le bleuté d'une voix tremblante.

Agrippant fortement les draps entre ses doigts, Kuroko tenta de reculer, mais déjà l'homme était sur lui et le renversait brutalement sur le lit.

« Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper», assura d'une voix forte l'homme en mettant son haleine musqué sur le petit.

Kuroko hurla dans sa tête.

**Tsuyate ! Tsuyate !**

_« Je suis là Testu', je peux essayer quelque chose mais sache que comme je te l'ai dit je ne peux intervenir dans la réalité pendant seulement deux minutes. Nous ne serons synchronisés qu'à tes 13 ans. » _

**Je m'en fiche, fais le maintenant !**

_« D'accord, je vais écraser ce foutu connard une bonne fois pour toute. »_

Soudain les yeux de sa proie se changèrent en rouge et l'homme eut un rictus moqueur.

« Tiens donc, Tsuyate, veux-tu encore une fois essayé de m'avoir ? s'amusa Shikishima.

Tsuyate ne répondit pas et envoya soudainement son genou dans l'entrejambe de l'homme qui pendant un instant relâcha sa prise sur les mains de l'enfant.

Il en profita alors pour se glisser à terre, après d'être remit debout le plus vite possible, il courut jusqu'à la porte et essaya d'ouvrir. Malheureusement elle était fermée.

« Merde. Pense à autre chose, allez, il y a bien une autre issue », se pressa l'enfant.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul autre geste, Tsuyate fut poussé contre la porte, une main autour de son cou, le soulevant du sol.

« Toi, tu vas vite t'en aller. Tu ne sers à rien et tu me gênes, rends la place à mon jouet, Tsuyate !

\- Tu pues, sa…laud… »

_Décidément, ça ne changera jamais, je ne peux toujours pas aider Tetsu'… Si seulement la synchronisation pouvait se faire maintenant…_ _Je m'excuse Tetsu', peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dû m'adresser à toi avant tes treize ans._

Le corps du petit tomba un instant et ses pupilles retrouvèrent leur couleur bleu habituelle.

« Ta résistance est futile, ça me donne envie de vomir », déclara alors Shikishima.

_Il ne pouvait donc rien faire ? Combien de temps encore devrait-il endurer cet homme qui le poursuivait comme son ombre, jamais il n'atteindrait ses treize ans ainsi… _(tu ferais bien de rappeler son âge, parce qu'il a quel âge-là Kuroko ?)

_Du côté de l'infirmière. _

Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin réussi à mettre en route la caméra, et avec ses boissons en mains, elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie d'où provenait des sons étouffés. La femme jeta un œil par la vitre en haut de la porte et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Il avait eu raison, ce Satô Hiroshi. Shikishima avait dû vraiment être impatient et il avait fini par venir ici… au sein même de l'école.

Elle se rappela alors ses paroles « La prochaine fois, je pense qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre à Tetsuya dans l'école, j'aimerais que vous filmiez ce qui se passera, sans que l'on vous remarque bien sûr. »

Avec des gestes tremblants, elle sortit sa caméra un peu poussiéreuse, heureuse d'avoir eu l'idée de la prendre avec soi et l'alluma.

Elle inspira un grand coup et s'avança à la hauteur de la petite fenêtre, la caméra tournant ses mains.

L'homme avait maintenant attaché les mains du petit avec sa cravate à la barre du lit et retirait déjà son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, tout impatient.

« Shikishima-san, ne refaites-pas ça s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, tout mais pas ça », pleurnichait l'enfant.

Au lieu de répondre, l'autre introduisit ses doigts dans la bouche de sa victime dans le but de le préparer un minimum.

« Tu as intérêt à bien sucer si tu ne veux pas que ça fasse trop mal. »

Le petit se dit alors que s'il allait le faire, alors autant ne pas souffrir le martyre, c'était déjà bien assez douloureux comme cela… Alors il commença à imprégner les doigts dans sa bouche de salive.

« C'est que tu sais bien t'y prendre, mon petit Tetsuya.

\- Ngh… Hmm !

\- Non. Tu continues. Je ne t'ai pas dit t'arrêter ! »

Les doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la bouche.

« Hmm ! »

Enfin Shikishima les retira mais seulement pour directement les enfoncer dans l'entrée de Kuroko, qui ne put étouffer son gémissement.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux que l'homme s'empressa de faire disparaître en les léchant.

_Que faisait Yukina-san_ _? Ne pouvait-elle pas l'aider ? Non, bien sûr que non, la dernière fois elle l'avait abandonnée donc elle recommencerait sûrement… Il n'avait donc personne…_

Il pourrait simplement se laisser aller, et puis quand l'homme se sera lassé, il retournera tranquillement chez Ogiwara-kun, ou plutôt non, il le verrait dans un état pas possible. Il resterait ici ou dehors…

Shikishima, satisfait de sa préparation, enleva à son tour son pantalon pour révéler sa virilité fièrement dressée et se pencha au-dessus de sa proie.

_Non, décidément il ne voulait pas se laisser prendre comme cela._

Kuroko plia son genou droit et l'abattit brusquement contre le torse de l'homme qui recula sous le choc.

Le petit en profita pour crier « Au secours ! Au secours ! ». Mais à peine eut-il prononcé cela qu'une main immense se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Il gesticula alors pour essayer de s'en défaire mais étant priver de ses mains, il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

« Toi, tu vas te taire et te laisser faire », ordonna sombrement l'homme.

Une intrusion en lui le poussa à ne plus se démener. Cela faisait encore et toujours un mal de chien. Il ne pourrait donc jamais être sauvé ? Entendu par quiconque ?

La femme avait tout pris en vidéo, et de nombreuses larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Cet homme était le pire de tous. Comment osait-il ?!

Elle vit alors Shikishima remettre son pantalon en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'enfant évanoui, puis se diriger vers la porte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et alla se cacher à toute vitesse dans la salle de classe à côté.

Elle le vit s'arrêter un moment pour regarder aux alentours, faisant s'emballer son cœur. Mais finalement il continua vers la sortie, de sa lourde démarche.

L'infirmière se remit debout et se précipita de suite aux côtés du petit.

« Oh mon dieu… Kuroko-kun… »

La femme prit son téléphone à toute vitesse et composa le dernier numéro qui l'avait appelé.

« Hai ?

\- Il l'a fait… Je, j'aurais dû rester avec lui, l'en empêcher, même si –

\- Yukina-san, la stoppa Hiroshi en décelant la détresse dans la voix de son interlocutrice, vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?

\- Ha-Hai, mais –

\- Dans ce cas, c'est très bien, vous vous êtes montrée courageuse, c'est pour son bien. Amenez-le chez moi, je vais m'en occuper. -Il lui donna son adresse-

\- Compris, j'arrive tout de suite. »

La femme prit une couverture de l'autre lit, recouvrit le petit avec et le prit dans ses bras.

Elle l'installa à l'arrière de sa voiture, et fonça chez l'homme.

Il les attendait déjà en bas de l'immeuble et lorsqu'il vit la femme accourir vers lui, il s'empressa de prendre le petit et de le mener jusque dans son appartement.

Là, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain, pendant que la femme s'était installée sur le canapé, et après l'avoir lavé puis habillé avec un t-shirt à lui, il l'installa délicatement dans son propre lit.

« Excuse-moi, Tetsuya, que tu aies eu à subir cela une fois de plus », murmura l'homme en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Hiroshi referma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé, à côté de la femme, et de mettre une main sur son front.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, j'ai la vidéo, est-ce que vous avez assez de preuves contre lui ?

\- Je – Hum… Il me manque une chose, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je souhaite tout de même vous remercier, d'avoir fait cela, c'est… enfin je ne pourrai jamais assez-vous remercier. Cependant, j'ai une autre requête. Serez-vous là en tant que témoin pendant le procès ? »

La femme prit un temps pour réfléchir mais elle savait déjà quel choix faire. Elle devait se racheter auprès de cet enfant, après tout, elle l'avait abandonnée une fois mais elle ne recommencerait plus, elle se le promit.

« Oui, si je peux l'aider par un quelconque moyen, je suis prête à mettre ma carrière en jeu. Après avoir vu cela, je ne peux le laisser continuer ainsi, déclara l'infirmière avec résolution.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Et maintenant vous allez me dire qui vous êtes pour Kuroko-kun ?

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir sur moi, mis à part que je souhaite seulement le bonheur de Tet – de Kuroko-kun, se reprit l'homme. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'ai amassé tout ce que je pouvais pour incriminer Shikishima, seulement, seul, je ne peux faire grand-chose, cet homme est entouré des meilleures avocats, je n'ai donc aucune chance. Mais si plusieurs personnes témoignent pour Kuroko-kun, on sera sûrement en mesure de le mettre ne prison un bout de temps.

\- Et est-ce que sa mère est au courant ?

\- Non, sinon elle aurait quitté Shikishima. Je vais l'appeler pour lui en parler demain. »

Maintenant que le sujet était clos, l'homme demanda alors à la femme :

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un café ?

\- Non, merci. Ca va aller. Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai mes enfants m'attendent, dit-elle en se relevant.

\- Je comprends, rentrez-bien alors.

\- Oui, je ferais attention. Et Sato-san ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Hiroshi.

\- Hiroshi-san, j'espère que vos preuves sont solides, sinon nos vies sont foutues. »

_Le lendemain matin _

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond blanc qui lui disait quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à mettre ses idées en ordre. Le bleuté tourna la tête, une lampe de chevet ainsi qu'une pile de livres se trouvaient sur un petit meuble jouxtant le lit où il était.

Ce n'était ni chez lui, ni chez son ami, alors où avait-il atterri ?

Et cette douleur, plus bas, une douleur qu'il avait déjà ressentie après… après…

_Je me suis encore fait avoir par Shikishima-san, _pensa alors Kuroko.

Il remarqua alors également qu'il portait un t-shirt blanc beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

S'asseyant au bord du lit, le petit se mit à réfléchir.

_Qui donc l'avait amené ici et l'avait changé, ainsi __que… lavé ?_

Il lui semblait en effet sentir une odeur de gel douche sur sa peau…

Deux coups furent portés soudainement à la porte et un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés entra dans la pièce.

« Ah tu es réveillé, remarqua le grand brun.

\- Satô Hiroshi… Qu'est-ce que – Enfin, pourquoi suis-je chez vous ? interrogea d'une petite voix le bleuté.

\- Eh bien, c'est heu… compliqué… d'abord tu dois manger, ensuite on parlera, ça te convient ?

\- Je... (un gargouillement se fit entendre et le petit mit ses mains sur son ventre) Hai… » accepta-t-il.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme revint avec un plateau en main et le posa sur les genoux de l'enfant, qui était toujours assis sur le rebord du lit.

Il regarda alors l'enfant engloutir le petit-déjeuner américain et une fois qu'il eut finit, Hiroshi le posa par terre et se tourna face au bleuté.

« Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Par où commencer, marmonna l'homme en tapotant ses genoux. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'enquête sur Shikishima pour le mettre en prison et j'ai réuni assez de preuves pour le faire enfermer, seulement, il me faudrait ta participation au tribunal, tu serais d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi enquêtiez-vous sur lui ? Quel est votre métier exactement Satô-san ? Et puis vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, comment ça se fait que je sois chez vous ?

\- Ah… J'ai plusieurs fonctions… J'ai été médecin comme tu le sais, mais je suis aussi avocat et détective. Hier j'ai appelé Yukina-san pour la prévenir que Shikishima allait sûrement… passer à l'action et je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose pour que tu puisses être, dans peu de temps, libre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez demandé de faire ? demanda l'enfant en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ecoute, c'est pour –

\- Dites-le-moi ! s'écria alors l'enfant.

\- Je lui ai demandé de te filmer si jamais Shikishima te touchait ou te violait à l'école… »

L'enfant baissa alors les yeux et resserra ses mains sur le drap du lit.

« A-Alors, elle a… tout vu ? murmura-t-il en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen.

\- … Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Je dois encore réunir quelque chose mais ensuite Shikishima va recevoir la convocation au tribunal, il sera donc obligé d'y être présent. Et en attendant j'aimerais que tu viennes habiter chez moi, c'est l'endroit le plus sûre pour toi.

\- Je ne vous connais même pas, ma mère n'acceptera pas, déclina directement Kuroko.

\- Eh bien, je vais l'appeler dès maintenant, on verra bien, tu veux bien me donner son numéro ? »

Le grand brun sortit son téléphone de sa poche et plissa les yeux. En fait il avait toujours le numéro de cette femme, seulement, le petit ne devait pas le savoir. Et alors que le bleuté lui dictait le numéro, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

A peine il entendit qu'on décrochait à l'autre bout du fil, qu'il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour s'isoler.

« Est-ce que c'est toi Hiroshi ? demanda la femme d'une voix mélodieuse.

\- C'est bien moi, Asumi, est-ce que tu as un moment ? Il faudrait que je te parle, c'est important, ça concerne ton fils, notre fils…

\- Mon fils donc, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais élevé, tu es mort pour lui, annonça-t-elle froidement avant de reprendre avec un ton alarmé. Enfin, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, enfin si... Mais ce serait plus simple d'en parler en face à face. Tu te souviens du café dans lequel nous allions, à côté du parc ? Disons là-bas dans une heure, ça te va ?

\- Très bien, je quitte l'endroit où je suis et j'arrive. »

Bien, maintenant que cela était réglé, il devait d'abord aller récupérer les affaires du petit chez son copain.

Pivotant, il se dirigea vers la chambre et entra directement.

« Ça devrait être bon, je vais chercher tes affaires chez Ogiwara-kun, informa-t-il.

\- Comment saviez-vous que... commença l'enfant avant de se rappeler d'un des métiers de l'homme. Ah oui détective n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmm. Je reviens dans un peu plus d'une heure, si tu as faim, sers toi dans le frigo. »

Après avoir récupéré les affaires chez Ogiwara, Hiroshi attendait assis à une table dans le café.

Peu de temps après, la mère de l'enfant arriva, essoufflée, et s'assit en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Hiroshi, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Bonjour Ayumi, en effet.

\- Alors dis-moi tout, à propos de Tetsuya.

\- Hmm… Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais dit mais maintenant je suis détective.

\- Détective ? N'es-tu pas censé être avocat ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je le suis aussi, enfin j'ai pris un temps de repos on va dire. Mais voilà, ça fait maintenant un an que je suis sur une affaire, pour inculper… Shikishima.

\- Un an que… pour inculper Shikishima ?! Ma parole tu as encore bu ou quoi ?! commença à s'énerver la femme.

\- Non Ayumi, depuis que je t'ai quitté je n'ai plus jamais touché à l'alcool. Mais ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. Cet homme que tu fréquentes est dangereux. Il commet des fraudes fiscales, il a trempé dans la drogue, et surtout il a…

\- Quoi donc ? Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre ? Je commence à croire que tu es devenu dingue, Hiroshi.

\- Il a violé ton fils, notre fils… murmura l'homme.

\- Comment ?! J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux mais, l'accuser de cela… As-tu des preuves au moins ?

\- Oui j'ai une vidéo qui le prouve. Tetsuya est actuellement chez moi et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il y reste en attendant.

\- Attends, attends tu vas trop vite, s'embrouilla la femme en se posant la tête contre une de ses mains.

\- Hier, j'ai appelé Yukina-san, l'infirmière de Tetsuya pour la prévenir que Shikishima risquait de s'en prendre à Tetsuya, et je lui ai demandé quand ça arrivera de les filmer pour avoir une preuve lors du procès. Et il l'a fait, dans l'infirmerie. Ensuite Yukina-san m'a ramené Tetsuya, il est en train de se reposer chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota la mère en commençant à pleurer.

\- N'avais-tu rien soupçonné lorsque tu as vu ton fils rentrer avec une attelle au bras la dernière fois ?

\- Ne me dis pas –

\- Si, c'était lui, confirma l'homme.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? gémit-elle

\- Grâce à lui, tu as maintenant un travail n'est-ce pas ? Il a dû le menacer, comme quoi s'il ne se laissait pas faire vous n'aurez plus rien.

\- M***e ! » ragea-t-elle alors en balançant son poing contre la table.

La femme mit un certain temps à rassembler ses idées, puis elle repensa à quelque chose.

« Tu es censé être mort pour lui, pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ? questionna prudemment Asumi.

\- Il ne sait pas qui je suis, je ne lui ai pas dit, la rassura le brun.

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça alors.

\- Et si on parlait maintenant de comment exactement on allait l'attaquer ? J'ai plusieurs sources dans son entreprise qui pourront me fournir ce dont j'ai besoin mais j'ai également besoin ton aide, Asumi. »

_Du côté de Kuroko_

Allongé sur le lit, Kuroko entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement.

Cela ne faisait même pas une demi-heure qu'Hiroshi était sorti, ce n'était donc pas lui. Et si c'était… non, impossible, Shikishima ne pouvait pas savoir où il était.

Il s'obligea à se mettre debout en grinçant les dents, et ouvrit tout doucement la porte de sa chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais celle-ci, peut-être juste pour l'embêter, se mit à grincer fortement.

Les pas dans l'entrée se stoppèrent et l'enfant retint sa respiration quand un autre enfant apparut subitement face à lui, une batte de baseball à la main.

Kuroko, surpris, recula et tomba à terre.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya, je, enfin, Satô-san…

\- Eh bien ? Si mon père avait invité quelqu'un, il me l'aurait dit, assura l'enfant sans baisser son arme.

\- Tu es son fils ? » questionna le bleuté, surpris.

L'autre enfant évalua rapidement l'étranger assis devant lui et le jugea inoffensif.

« Satô Ren », se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main pour aider l'autre.

Avec l'aide de Ren, Kuroko se remit debout mais se sentit vaciller sur le champs. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le rattrapa et l'aida à se remettre sur le lit.

« Toi, tu ne vas pas bien. C'est pour cela que mon père t'a amené ici ? Il l'a déjà fait une fois avec une fille qui s'était tordue la cheville.

\- … Oui, c'est pour cela…

\- Il t'a dit quand est-ce qu'il va rentrer ?

\- Oui, dans trois quarts d'heure environ.

\- Bien, je te laisse te reposer, je vais dans ma chambre. Si tu as un souci appelle moi, d'accord Kuroko-kun ?

\- Hm, merci Satô-kun. »

_Retour dans le présent_

« Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite. J'ai revu ma mère de nombreuses fois, elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir remarqué les gestes de Shikishima et elle m'a juré qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il paye, que quand tout sera fini, nous déménagerons et recommencerons une autre vie. Quand Shikishima a reçu la convocation, il était encore avec ma mère et il est apparemment devenu violent, il l'a frappé en hurlant que tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je le méritais. Les voisins sont descendus voir ce qu'il se passait et ils ont appelé la police. Après le jour du procès est arrivé, finit Kuroko en se rendant compte qu'il tremblait.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Akashi.

\- Hmm, eh bien, le procès a été assez long, Shikshima avait de très bons avocats qui ont réussis à réfuter les preuves de Sâto-san étant donné qu'il en avait obtenue certaine illégalement. Cependant ma mère a montré ce qu'il restait de sa blessure quand il l'avait frappé et j'ai avoué devant les juges ce qu'il m'avait fait. Ils ont alors voulu le mettre en prison pour cinq ans mais à cause des avocats de Shikishima, il n'aura était que pendant 3 ans, il va bientôt sortir. Et ce qui s'est passé c'est qu'un jour, j'étais seul à la maison et Shikishima devait venir chercher ses affaires. Oka-san m'avait dit de ne pas rester, seulement quand je suis parti de la maison, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié un livre, et je suis retourné à l'appartement. »

_Retour dans le passé_

Le bleuté marchait dans le couloir, en direction de sa chambre, quand il fut brutalement projeté contre le mur. Cherchant son souffle, il fut remis debout et l'homme le plaqua contre un miroir qui ne résista pas sous l'impact et se brisa en morceaux.

« Shikishima-san… arrêtez… vous n'avez pas le droit…

\- J'ai encore tous les droits sur toi, Tetsuya.

\- Tu as perdu… » murmura Kuroko.

L'homme s'énerva et se prépara à donner un coup de poing, le plus petit ferma les yeux, mais le bruit du verre cassé tombant à terre le fit les rouvrir. L'homme avait abattu son poing dans le miroir.

Le petit soupira discrètement, sachant qu'il allait devoir s'attendre à pire.

Et en effet, il fut précipité par terre, un corps venant l'écraser en lui coupant une fois de plus la respiration.

L'homme chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir au-dessus de sa proie et une fois trouvée la mit dans la bouche du petit bleuté et en profita pour attacher ses mains par devant avec sa cravate.

« Ta mère n'est pas rentrée… Je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi encore un petit moment, n'est-ce pas génial Tet-su-ya ? »

Le jeune garçon à terre, étant maintenant bâillonné ne put que regarder d'un air de défi l'homme qui était couché sur lui.

« Oh, quel regard, j'ai peur, ironisa l'homme. Tiens, ça me rappelle, aujourd'hui c'est censé être ta fête non ? Tu sais quoi, je vais être gentil, je vais te donner un petit cadeau pour la peine. Quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas effacer. Je serai toujours avec toi comme ça. »

L'enfant commença alors à essayer de se dégager, pris de frissons à l'idée de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui faire cet homme qu'il détestait tant.

Mais toute résistance fut réduite à néant. L'homme ne bougea pas, sachant que de toute façon sa proie ne pouvait rien faire vu qu'elle était bâillonnée et les mains ligotées. Il sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche que le jeune ne pouvait identifier.

Il sentit ensuite l'homme descendre son pantalon et pu voir dans le mouvement l'objet qu'avait retiré son bourreau de sa poche : un couteau.

De suite, le garçon se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, voulant à tout prix échapper à cela. Mais ça n'eut pour effet que d'énerver encore plus l'homme.

« Arrête de bouger si tu ne veux pas avoir plus de cadeaux sur ton corps, menaça-t-il.

\- Ngh ! Ngh ! »

Le jeune arrêta de bouger mais laissa couler des larmes, de même qu'il essayait de parler à travers la ball-gag qui lui obstruait la bouche.

L'homme le regarda un instant avant d'enlever l'objet, désirant entendre ce qu'avait à dire son jouet.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît… je t'en supplie … Le nom de l'agresseur mourut sur les lèvres de la victime.

\- Hmm… malheureusement je ne vais pas arrêter. J'ai vois-tu vraiment envie de mettre une marque sur ton corps, Tetsuya…

\- Non, non, ne fais pas ça… continua à supplier la proie

\- Et aussi… (l'homme se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille du jeune) Je ne vais pas te remettre ce truc-là (il désigna la ball-gag) parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en serves pour mieux supporter la douleur en mordant dedans. Je vais juste te laisser crier, mon petit Tetsuya…

\- Arrête, non, je ne veux pas… »

L'homme laissa sa proie pleurer pour revenir là où il s'était arrêté. Il écarta les jambes du garçon et laissa une traînée de salive sur sa cuisse, retirant un petit cri surpris de la part de son jouet.

Il décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il prit son couteau et tout doucement commença à marquer la peau du jeune qui cette fois-ci ne put retenir ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Le couteau s'enfonçait assez profondément dans la chair et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler sur le parquet.

La douleur, si intense, était indescriptible. Ajouté à cela la satisfaction que montrait l'homme, c'était insupportable.

Le bleuté pleurait tout en gémissant de douleur mais lorsque le couteau s'enfonça un peu trop profondément, les ténèbres envahirent son champ de vision et il perdit connaissance.

« Aha…, soupira l'homme. Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps… Enfin, c'est fini. »

Au milieu de tout le sang qui coulait sur la cuisse du garçon on pouvait remarquer que la trace laissée par le couteau formait un S.

Le garçon aurait voulu rester là où il était, dans un état d'inconscience, seulement, l'autre ne le lui permit pas.

Il fut giflé de nombreuses fois avant de reprendre enfin connaissance.

« Ne t'en vas pas comme cela, ce n'est pas drôle si je ne te vois pas souffrir. »

L'enfant décida alors qu'il était temps d'agir. Il ne pouvait se laisser faire une fois de plus. Il lorgna pendant une seconde un débris de verre à côté de lui.

Il prit une grande respiration, se calmant et arrêta de gesticuler.

« Oh tu te rends finalement ? » se moqua l'homme aux yeux de corbeaux. »

Le bleuté prit alors une expression à la fois un peu inquiète et quémandeuse, puis se mit à narguer son ravisseur.

« Alors, Shikishima-san tu t'es amusé à me faire ça ? Ou alors tu veux me faire plus de marques… Parce que là vois-tu tu m'as excité et j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes service… Je veux sentir à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes… »

Celui qui était au-dessus semblait totalement prit au dépourvu devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Pourtant, son expression interrogatrice se changea finalement en sourire carnassier avant qu'il ne fonde sur les lèvres du plus petit.

Kuroko qui n'attendait que cela, leva ses mains ligotées sur le côté et de toutes ses forces frappa le crâne de Shikishima. L'homme tomba à la renverse.

Le bleuté profita de ce moment pour se relever et ramassa le bout de verre qu'il brandit devant lui en guise d'arme pendant que l'homme se remettait lentement debout, tout en se tenant la tête.

Shikishima partit alors dans un rire tonitruant et regarda le petit avec des yeux blasés.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ça ? »

_« Tetsu', fais-le ! Il le mérite ! Ensuite tu pourras t'enfuir, dire que ce n'était que de la légitime défense ! »_

**Je…**

_« Je prends ta place dans ce cas ! »_

Les yeux de Kuroko changèrent alors de couleur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ce fut Tsuyate qui se baissa et fonça sur l'homme, le morceau de verre en main, avant de le plonger directement dans le ventre de l'homme.

Shikishima hébété, regarda sa blessure et mit ses mains autour du bout de verre dans une vaine tentative de stopper l'écoulement de sang. Il regarda celui qui lui avait fait ça mais des yeux bleus le regardaient à présent, terrifiés. Il esquissa alors un sourire et tomba par terre.

Kuroko, debout devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, regardait ses mains où quelques tâchées de sang y figurer.

« Je… Je… Je ne l'ai pas tué, ce n'est pas moi qui-»

_« Tetsu' » murmura une voix._

**Va-t'en ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Je ne voulais pas !**

_« Ah oui ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il continu à te toucher peut-être ? Ou alors tu croyais qu'il allait simplement te laisser t'en aller comme ça ? Maintenant, file ! »_

Le bleuté se reprit alors et tout en remettant son pantalon au-dessus du sang qui séchait sur sa cuisse, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il mit un gilet à capuche noir, de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas son visage et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

Il courut jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et finalement s'assit à même le sol dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas où seulement était étalés des journaux et autres détritus.

Ramenant ses bras autour de ses jambes et cachant sa tête entre ses jambes, il laissa couler des larmes de rage et d'incompréhension.

_« Tetsu', il y a quelqu'un qui approche. »_

De suite le petit se remit tout de suite péniblement debout et regarda l'inconnu approcher.

C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges, habillé avec élégance. Il se dégageait de lui une telle présence, une telle impression de sécurité, que Kuroko fut envahi par un sentiment dont il ne put identifier la nature, et il retomba par terre.

« Ano, bonjour, est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda une voix claire.

\- Je… »

Et là pour une raison inconnue, il voulut dire la vérité à cet étranger.

« Non… Tout va mal, chouina le bleuté en enfonçant la tête dans sa capuche de sorte que l'autre ne le voit pas. Je viens de faire quelque chose que je regretterai toute ma vie… »

Il vit alors les genoux du rouge devant lui et comprit qu'il s'était accroupi.

« Tu sais, on fait tous des erreurs. Cependant, tu auras un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un pour supporter ce fardeau avec toi. Ne perds pas espoir, tu finiras par trouver la lumière qui t'éclairera, car pour une ombre comme toi, c'est bien une lumière qu'il te faut. Qui sait, peut-être n'est-elle pas si loin que cela… Et puis tu m'as l'air bien jeune, donc ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres. Tu ne pourras plus jamais en sortir.»

Le petit rouge avait dit cela sur un ton si doux et pourtant si dur à la fois, avec une note de douleur dans la voix, comme si il avait également traversé quelque chose de similaire.

« Merci, réussit à articuler le bleuté. »

Une voix lointaine fut alors entendu, seulement Kuroko ne comprit pas qui elle appelait jusqu'à ce que le petit rouge se relève.

_Alors son nom de famille est Akashi…_

Il leva les yeux vers l'autre et profita du fait qu'il regardait ailleurs pour s'éclipser de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

« Merci, Akashi-kun» crut entendre le petit rouge.

Le jeune Akashi reporta son attention là où un instant plus tôt se tenait le mystérieux enfant et sourit discrètement.

« Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour… »

_Retour dans le moment présent_

« Je me souviens de ce petit garçon. Alors c'était toi… murmura Akashi.

\- Hm, et quand ensuite je t'ai vu dans le même collège que moi et que j'ai su que tu étais dans le club de basket, je m'y suis alors inscrit, je voulais mieux te connaître, celui qui m'avait dit ses belles paroles…

\- Tetsuya…

\- Mais, ça n'empêche que j'ai… je l'ai poignardé avec un morceau de verre ! J-J'ai cru qu'il était mort. Après ma fuite je suis allée rejoindre ma mère, et la police, ainsi qu'une ambulance ont été immédiatement envoyé à l'appartement. On m'a annoncé qu'il avait survécu et là… Là j'ai eu tout un tas d'émotions qui ont surgis en moi. Il y avait une partie de moi qui aurait préféré qu'il meure, tu te rends compte Seijuro ?! C'est comme si j'avais voulu être un meurtrier… Mais d'un autre côté je m'en voulais… Même s'il allait me violer, peut-être que ça aurait mieux valu que de lui enfoncer ce bout de verre dans le ventre…

\- Tetsuya, Tetsuya, écoute moi. Tu n'es pas un assassin d'accord ? affirma Akashi en regardant Kuroko droit dans les yeux. Comme l'a dit Tsuyate, ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Par ailleurs c'est lui qui t'a forcé à le faire ! Ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute, et je pense que tu as eu raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait. De tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ce salopard n'avait pas le droit de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes cheveux, c'est compris ?

\- Hai... »

Kuroko remarqua alors que son capitaine les mains serrait à s'en faire pâlir les jointures de ses mains, signe de la frustration qu'il éprouvait de ne pas avoir été là, à ces moments-là.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il allait sortir, mais quand exactement ? demanda brusquement le rouge, une note de fureur dans la voix.

\- Je ne sais plus et à vrai dire… je n'ai pas trop envie de le savoir…

\- Je comprends, viens-par-là, fit Akashi en amenant le bleuté contre lui. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent à ces moment-là, et puis je m'en veux de ne rien avoir remarqué à l'école, à quel point tu as souffert…

\- Seijuro, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je le cachais à tout le monde, je voulais qu'au collège, au moins, personne ne connaisse mon passé… Je voulais que l'on me voie comme je suis réellement. Mais, je suis tellement content que tu sois avec moi, maintenant, je… jamais je ne pourrai te remercier assez Seijuro, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur et de mon être, mais je suis désolé si… parfois… quand tu me touches, je le–

Akashi coupa alors la parole à son protégé par un baiser possessif, faisant un ballet avec leurs langues, et mordant doucement les lèvres de Kuroko.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tetsuya, plus que tout, et plus que moi-même… Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus que moi, et moi seulement en tête. Je te ferais oublier cet homme, tu as compris ?

\- Hai…

\- Mais promets-moi que tu ne te feras plus jamais de mal.

\- Hai… Désolé. »

**Bêtisier :**

« Je t'aime aussi, Tetsuya, plus que tout, et plus que moi-même… Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus que moi, et moi seulement en tête. Je te ferais oublier cet homme, tu as compris ?

\- Seijuro, tu viens de dire trois fois ''moi '' dans une même phrase, es-tu sûre que tu m'aimes plus que toi ? plaisanta le bleuté

\- … »

**Petit extra :**

Du côté du reste de la GOM qui patientait au parc :

« Bon, putain combien de temps encore il va falloir les attendre ? rumina l'As de Teiko en faisant tourner une balle de basket sur son doigt.

\- Il faut savoir être patient, Aominecchi, s'amusa le jaune. Peut-être qu'ils sont occupés à faire quelque chose de –

\- Kise, n'en dis pas plus, le coupa le shooter en remontant ses lunettes.

\- A faire quoi, Kise-chin ? demanda mollement le violet en enfournant une énième chips dans sa bouche.

\- Rien, Murasakibara, ne fais pas attention à ce que dit cet abruti', lui répondit le bronzé.

\- Héé ! cria alors une jeune fille en arrivant en courant.

\- Satsuki, manquait plus qu'elle, annonça l'air de rien Aomine.

\- Oh ! Je t'ai entendu Dai-kun ! s'énerva gentiment la rose en lui donnant un coup de coude. Et si vous faisiez un petit match en attendant ? »

Les adolescents se regardèrent alors entre eux et sourirent en acquiesçant.

« Cette fois, je vais te démolir, Aominecchi ! s'écria Kise en s'échauffant l'épaule ».

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- Irrécupérables… marmonna Midorima.

\- Mais je voulais continuer à manger moi… » grommela le violet.

* * *

**Alors votre conclusion sur tout cela ? ^^**

**Je vous dis à bientôt alors ! Et surtout continuez à me suivre ^o^**


	16. Chapter 14 : Chap 14 !

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^**

**Alors premièrement : interdit de tuer l'auteur (parce que sinon y aura pas de suite hein XD)**

**Deuxièmement : Il faut l'excuser elle était très très très... occupée ! (Héhé bah oui mon V et Jungkookie avec le reste de la famille ça occupe ! MDR)**

**Troisièmement : Elle adooooooore ses lecteurs qui la suivent toujours et qui l'ont encouragé (et qui vont continuer à le faire j'espère ! ;)) ! **

**Quatrièmement : Elle ne va pour une fois pas répondre à vos reviews mais elle le fera pour sûr pour ce chapitre-là ! ^^**

**Cinquièmement ! : Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé mais je vous ais assez fait attendre donc voilà... puis j'ajouterais le petit bêtisier plus tard :) Et aussi un nom pour le chapitre.**

**Merci déjà à _Ryunya_ pour la première correction ! 3**

**Allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Et attention vous risquez d'être un peu choqué car... en fait vous allez pouvoir souffler un peu car c'est un chapitre spécial Fluff ! ;p Profitez-en bien avant... ahaha...**

* * *

**Chap 14 : ?**

Après quelques instants restés au lit ensemble, Akashi se remémora la surprise qu'il devait faire au bleuté.

« Tu es toujours partant pour ce que je t'avais promis plus tôt ? » susurra le rouge à l'oreille de Kuroko.

L'ombre se cala plus confortablement contre le torse de son partenaire et réfléchis. Il avait oublié cette histoire de surprise.

Cependant, après avoir raconté toute son histoire au rouge, ce qui avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu pour tout jamais enfoui, Kuroko souhaitait vivement se changer les idées.

« Oui, peu importe ce que c'est, j'aimerais prendre l'air » confirma celui-ci.

Alors le capitaine se leva, au regret du plus petit et posa sur le lit des vêtements tout à fait banal, en l'occurence un jean, un t-shirt gris et un gilet bleu.

« Tu ne comptais pas sortir en kimono, Tetsuya ?, s'amusa le rouge en voyant l'expression étonnée de son petit -ami.

\- Non… »

Akashi aida le bleuté à s'habiller, tâche qui s'avéra une fois de plus assez difficile. Il prit cependant le temps, au fur et à mesure, de déposer de fines marques de suçons un peu partout sur le corps du plus petit. Celui-ci lorgna une marque plus rouge que les autres et postée sur son épaule.

« Seijuro, tu n'es pas sérieux », soupira Kuroko.

Ce qui ne fit que ravir son partenaire qui esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la faire coulisser.

« Hiroki, apporte ce que j'avais commandé.

\- Hai, Akashi-sama », répondit immédiatement le majordome en se pressant au salon.

Deux minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre, poussant une chaise roulante, à la plus grande surprise de Kuroko, assis sur le rebord du lit.

« Seijuro, je n'ai pas envie d'être là-dedans… Des béquilles auraient été mieux… Ou, ou je ne sais pas, mais pas une chaise roulante… »

Akashi comprenait bien que le bleuté n'ait pas envie d'être là-dedans. Il savait que Kuroko n'aimait pas être aidé. Seulement, dans son état c'était le seul et unique moyen à leur disposition.

« Tetsuya, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu n'es pas encore assez rétabli pour pouvoir te déplacer en béquilles et tu le sais très bien », lui asséna le rouge.

Kuroko regarda le propriétaire de la maison avec des yeux noirs et, en s'aidant du petit meuble se mit debout. Il tenta de faire deux trois pas sans aucun soutien, mais il dut avouer que la douleur dans son dos était insoutenable, et puis sa cheville lui faisait encore un mal de chien. Mais il ne montra rien de ce qu'il ressentait, voulant à tout prix convaincre le rouge qu'il pouvait de débrouiller seul.

Hiroki regardait le jeune homme en serrant les dents, il voulait tellement lui dire de ne pas se faire mal pour rien, mais un regard à son maître lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela.

On voyait dans les yeux d'Akashi qu'il voulait tout de suite que Kuroko arrête son manège.

Et alors que le bleuté réussissait à faire un troisième pas, sa cheville le lança furieusement et il se sentit tomber en avant. Il ferma alors les yeux, s'attendant à la douleur qui allait arriver mais… rien. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, sentant des bras musclés qui l'entouraient.

Alors c'était ainsi, il allait devoir être dans un fauteuil roulant…

Le rouge amena son compagnon dans la chaise roulante et se mit ensuite derrière pour le faire avancer.

Kuroko ne disait rien et alors qu'ils traversaient le salon, Akashi s'arrêta et s'en alla sous le regard surpris du plus petit.

Mais à peine deux minutes après, il revînt dans la pièce, une certaine boisson dans les mains.

Il la tendit à son partenaire qui s'empressa de mettre la paille dans sa bouche afin de déguster son milkshake vanille.

« Merci, Seijuro », murmura le blessé.

Un baiser fut délicatement posé sur le front de celui-ci et enfin, ils sortirent de la maison.

Kuroko était ravi de pouvoir sortir, de voir ce qui se passait en dehors de la maison.

Les passants sur le trottoir, les voitures qui passaient en faisant rugir leur moteur, les personnes au-devant de leurs boutiques qui pressaient les gens à entrer, ainsi que la douce brise et le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, libérant des couleurs magnifiques dans un ciel sans nuages. C'était toute cette agitation au dehors qu'il aimait tant.

Ellipse

Sa boisson favorite était maintenant depuis longtemps finie quand ils arrivèrent face à un petit terrain de basket où Kuroko cru reconnaître ses coéquipiers.

Akashi avança Kuroko jusqu'à un banc juste en face du terrain et le dévisagea.

Le bleuté semblait heureux, avec des larmes aux yeux, regardant Kise et Aomine disputer un one and one sans fin.

Les deux autres qui discutaient de l'autre côté vinrent bien vite rejoindre leur capitaine.

A peine le géant arriva face au bleuté qu'il se pencha et offrit à l'adolescent une sucette.

« Pour toi, Kurochin, ça va t'aider à aller mieux, prononça mollement le géant.

\- Merci Murasakibara-kun » répondit le bleuté non sans douter que ce remède soit réellement efficace mais appréciant le geste.

Midorima salua d'abord Akashi et se tourna ensuite vers son coéquipier, le scannant vite fait des yeux.

« Il semble aller mieux Akashi, constata le shooteur.

\- Oui, il m'a même fait une crise pour ne pas aller dans la chaise roulante, avoua le capitaine, mais rassure-toi, il a compris de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas encore marcher seul.

\- Eh bien, c'est qu'il a repris du poil de la bête » affirma Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

Il s'avança ensuite devant le joueur fantôme et le salua également.

« Bonsoir, Kuroko, je vois que tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- Hai, Midorima-kun, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Les deux autres joueurs ayant fini ou plutôt interrompu leur one and one, se manifestèrent alors.

« Kurokocchi ! s'écria aussitôt le jaune en voyant son son ami, mais ralentissant devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança un certain rouge à côté.

\- Tetsu' ! Ça fait du bien d'enfin pouvoir te voir ! s'exclama aussi l'As en tendant son poing contre lequel Kuroko tapa le sien.

\- Hai, je suis content de tous vous revoir moi aussi. Seijuro ne voulait pas me laisser sortir, bougonna le bleuté. »

Tout le groupe éclata de rire tandis que le capitaine haussait un sourcil.

« Tetsu' ! Tu veux jouer ? » demanda l'As en faisant tourner le ballon sur son doigt. »

Le bleuté regarda son ami avec une expression de totale incompréhension.

« Daiki, commença Akashi.

\- Allez ! » osa le couper l'As.

Il poussa soudainement la chaise du bleuté en direction du terrain suivis de Kise, assez inquiet pour son coéquipier blessé.

« Aomine-kun, comment veux-tu que je joue au basket dans mon état ? demanda doucement l'adolescent.

\- Eh bien, tout simplement comme ça. »

Le bronzé arrêta la chaise au milieu du terrain, ayant déposé le ballon entre les mains du joueur fantôme et s'écarta de lui.

« Tetsu', est-ce que tu peux tourner avec ta chaise roulante » lança le basané.

Kuroko détacha ses mains du ballon et les posa chacune sur une roue. Il poussa en avant chacune d'elles pour les activer et faire avancer l'engin.

« Hai ! confirma le bleuté, un fin sourire aux lèvres assez excité.

\- Alors, ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu vas réceptionner et me relancer le ballon à moi ou Kise quand tu le souhaiteras et on fera les paniers, ça te va ?

\- Hai » s'exclama Kuroko ravi.

Il tourna légèrement vers le côté gauche du terrain et sans prévenir fit une passe à Kise qui rattrapa de justesse le ballon et s'élança de suite vers le panier. Mais déjà l'As lui bloquait le chemin, arborant une fois de plus ce sourire carnassier, signe de son excitation.

Le blond ne se laissa malgré tout pas faire et relança le ballon derrière lui, à Kuroko et dès qu'il eut contourné Aomine, reçu une fois de plus le ballon dans ses mains, il sauta en l'air et rentra le ballon dans le panier.

« Yes ! Kurokocchi tu étais top ! s'écria le jaune en allant ébouriffer les cheveux du plus petit.

\- Testsu', c'est pas juste, j'ai même pas eu le temps de l'attaquer, grogna l'autre.

\- C'était le but Aomine-kun, renchérit Kuroko. On recommence ?

\- Cette fois c'est pour moi ! » ajouta Aomine.

Les deux joueurs debout se mirent en place et une fois de plus sans prévenir, la balle atterrie entre les mains de l'adolescent basané qui retrouva vite le sourire. Il s'avança calmement vers le jaune qui étendait ses bras de chaque côté pour essayer de défendre sa zone mais Aomine tourna sur lui-même en même temps de passer le ballon au joueur fantôme qui la lui relança seulement deux secondes après. Il fit une feinte à gauche puis repartit à droite en un instant seulement et à peine Kise se tournait que la balle rebondissait déjà au sol après être rentrée dans le filet. Kise soupira, quand il s'y mettait, le basané était vraiment trop fort…

Aomine rejoignit Kuroko et tapa dans sa main.

« T'as assuré Tetsu'.

\- Non, c'est toi Aomine-kun. »

Le trio enchaîna plusieurs échanges. Pandant ce temps, Murasakibara s'était assis et mangeait ses snacks. Midorima et Akashi regardait les joueurs tout en conversant.

« Shintaro, demain en fin d'après midi on ira dans leur lycée et les défierons pour un match, annonça Akashi une voix pleine de détermination.

\- Hm… Akashi, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je me demandais. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dénoncé Sato Ren à la police ? Tu étais là en tant que témoin, ainsi que ton majordome non ?

\- Cela ne servirait à rien, il serait relâcher peu de temps après. Tandis que dans un match, nous pourrons les humilier comme il faut.

\- Je vois, alors soit. »

Les adolescents continuèrent à jouer un quart d'heure de plus avant que Kuroko ne se sente fatiguer. Aomine, encore plein d'énergie et joueur, prit en main les poignets de la chaise roulante et couru à fond la caisse sur le terrain. Kuroko riait aux éclats tandis que le joueur basané imitait le bruit d'un moteur de voiture.

« Irrécupérables, s'exaspéra le capitaine, un sourire en coin. »

La chaise roulante par contre ne tenu pas le coup et les pneus furent crevés. Un caillou un peu pointu ayant dû s'immiscer dans la roue.

Kuroko était à présent mort de rire tandis qu'Aomine s'agitait en tout sens, tentant de trouver une solution. Kise également était accroupi, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rigoler face à la réaction de leur As.

Akashi ayant bien sûr assisté à la scène soupira.

« Mais quel imbécile. »

Il alla sur le terrain et plus il s'approchait, plus Aomine reculait, conscient de sa bêtise.

« Heu… Akashi, tu sais ça arrive, si tu veux je peux en repayer une hein…

\- Daiki, l'interpella le rouge.

\- Ouais…

\- Ce soir, 15 tours supplémentaires, annonça calmement Akashi.

\- Oh fait chier » grogna l'As.

Kise se remit debout et se précipita au côté du basané.

« Aominecchi, t'es qu'un imbécile, se moqua t-il.

\- Toi, tais-toi, menaça l'As. »

Aomine prit soudainement la tête de Kise contre lui et avec son autre poing lui frotta vigoureusement la tête.

« Ah ! Arrête ! Arrête Aominecchi ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Le copieur s'en sortit finalement assez bien, seules quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient positionnées de façons assez rigolotes, qu'il tentait d'ailleurs de replacer.

« T'es même pas drôle » bougonna le jaune.

Aomine se plaça à côté du copieur et lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux mais cette fois-ci amicalement, ce qui satisfit le copieur au vu de son large sourire.

« Tu crois qu'Aomine et Kise… commença Kuroko

\- Oui, sûrement » répondit le rouge.

Le capitaine détailla son ombre, le regard brillant face à ses amis, l'air ravi, vivant.

_Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu…_

Il se pencha et prit dans ses bras son amour. Kuroko mit instinctivement les siens autour du cou de celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout et le regarda.

Leurs yeux brillaient et débordaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre : c'était un moment intime, rien qu'à eux. Jamais ils ne s'étaient encore regardés ainsi ils avaient l'impression de sonder l'âme de l'autre.

Akashi s'approcha et délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Kuroko.

Un simple baiser, mais tellement différent des autres que le bleuté avait reçu, celui-ci était d'une telle tendresse, emplie de tant d'émotions que Kuroko cru défaillir.

« Seijuro, murmura le bleuté.

\- Rentrons, il commence à se faire tard, lui répondit Akashi en le dévorant des yeux.

\- Hai… »

Aomine et Kise ayant malgré eux assistés à la scène du baiser, se retrouvaient maintenant tout rouges, tellement embarrassés qu'ils étaient coincés dans la même position depuis une minute déjà.

Lorsqu'Akashi passa devant eux, il les dévisagea brièvement en haussant un sourcil et tous deux se regardèrent avant de se décider à bouger et de suivre leur capitaine.

Arrivé en face de Midorima et de Murasakibara, Akashi prit la parole.

« Merci à vous d'avoir été là aujourd'hui. Nous allons rentrer, il se fait tard, annonça le rouge.

\- Bonne nuit Kuro-chin, salua le géant aux bonbons.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, Kurokocchi, dit gentiment le jaune.

\- Repose-toi bien Tetsu, ajouta Aomine.

\- Ne bouge pas de trop, conseilla Midorima.

\- Merci vous tous » dit Kuroko d'une petite voix.

Akashi se détourna du groupe et commença à faire quelques pas avant de se stopper et de se retourner.

« Au fait Daiki, tu te débrouilles pour la chaise roulante mais qu'elle ne traîne pas ici, menaça le rouge.

\- Ouais ok… », grogna l'As.

Kuroko se sentait bien, tellement bien dans ses bras. Ils étaient si réconfortants, et cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant contre lui, c'était comme un rêve.

Akashi marchait tranquillement, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Le mouvement et la chaleur donnaient très envie à Kuroko de fermer les yeux et de partir dans un rêve lointain. Cependant, il préférait simplement regarder son amour.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourd Seijuro ?

\- Non, tu es même trop léger, alors que je te fais manger plus, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, soupira t-il.

\- On pourrait prendre un bain quand on sera à la maison ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. »

Peu de temps après, ils rentrèrent à la résidence et Akashi posa délicatement Kuroko sur le lit. Il voulut s'éloigner pour aller faire couler le bain mais à peine eut-t-il le temps de se retourner qu'une petite main s'accrocha à son bras.

Il se retourna et s'assit à côté de son protégé, prenant en coupe son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda le rouge en rapprochant son visage.

\- Embrasse-moi » lui susurra Kuroko.

Le rouge le couva du regard et posa ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté, les goûtant, les mordillant avant de renverser l'ombre sur le lit et de mettre sa langue, touchant sa sœur jumelle. Kuroko répondit à ce baiser tout en s'accrochant à la nuque de son capitaine. Akashi grogna et fit des baisers plus possessifs au fur et à mesure que la chaleur montait. Ses mains descendirent puis remontèrent sur le torse fin du joueur fantôme qui commençait à se sentir sombrer dans le plaisir.

Cependant cela ne pouvait simplement continuer. Kuroko sentit un dégoût subit le prendre. Ces mains sur lui, à qui appartenaient-elles ? Où était-il ? Cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, si familière et pourtant…

Akashi ressentit en lui le malaise du bleuté et stoppa ses mouvements.

« Tetsuya, excuse-moi. Je suis allé trop loin… »

Ah cette voix, c'est lui, mon amour, pas l'Autre. Tout va bien, je suis en sécurité.

« Seijuro, je t'aime, prononça doucement Kuroko en retraçant les contours du visage de son capitaine.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Tetsuya » lui répondit immédiatement le rouge.

Le rouge se releva et cette fois-ci alla dans la salle de bain faire couler l'eau.

Il retourna de suite auprès de son protégé et le prit dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les deux dans le bain, Kuroko savourait ce moment en se reposant contre le torse de son petit-ami.

Oui son petit-ami, ce tyran de petit-ami, mais son petit-ami quand même. C'était incroyable tout de même, cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et Kuroko était persuadé que cela durait depuis toujours.

Un lien s'était formé entre eux, invisible mais pourtant là. Plus fort que jamais.

Le bleuté était fier de lui et soulagé. Ca lui enlevait un poids d'avoir tout raconté à son capitaine. Il avait eu tellement peur de sa réaction, en fait tout cela pour rien. Il avait douté de lui, mais il n'aurait pas dû.

« Merci Seijuro de m'avoir écouté cet après-midi. Je… Enfin j'ai l'impression que c'est moins dur maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais en tout cas je suis content que tu saches tout à propos de moi maintenant, confessa Kuroko.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Tetsuya, c'est normal que je t'écoute. Je veux que tu partages ta douleur avec moi, n'aie pas peur de me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais, lui répondit doucement le rouge.

\- Seijuro, pour tout à l'heure…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu sois encore… bouleversé. Nous avons tout notre temps, compris ?

\- D'accord. »

Plus tard, à présent tous deux l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit, Kuroko commençait sérieusement à se sentir sombrer dans le someil.

« Seijuro, tu restes cette nuit hein ?

\- Oui, je serais là, tant que tu voudras bien de moi. Dors Tetsuya. »

Kuroko se permit enfin de s'adonner au sommeil tandis que le rouge reprenait son téléphone sur le petit meuble.

Il l'ouvrit et tapa un message à l'intention de Midorima :

**Shintaro, je te confie l'entraînement de ce soir, tu sais ce qu'i faire. Je ne peux venir, je suis avec Tetsuya. Tu comprendras.**

Même pas une minute après, le rouge reçut la réponse : **Très bien.**

Il resserra légèrement sa prise autour du corps frêle du bleuté et s'accorda tout de même un moment de réflexion.

Le lendemain, ils allaient défier les Nekomaru. Le 31 mai, Midorima enlèvera les points de suture du bleuté et cinq jours plus tard, le 05 mai si tout se passe comme prévu, il y aura le match.

_Et il faut que je me renseigne sur la sortie de prison de ce Shikishima_, pensa Akashi.

Réordonnant brièvement ses idées, Akashi se tourna vers son coéquipier et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

Et il se laissa aller au même endroit que le bleuté.

Le lendemain, Akashi eut du mal à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux et qu'il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il crut à une blague. Mais prenant cette fois-ci sa montre en main, il dut bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper.

Il était bien 11 heures 30. Il soupira : le rouge n'aimait pas se réveiller aussi tard.

Mais il devait bien avouer que ce réveil n'était pas si mal d'un côté. Kuroko avait posé sa petite tête sur son torse et l'entourait de ses bras tandis qu'il sentait son souffle par-dessus son léger kimono.

Il avait l'air tellement serein dans son sommeil, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était en parfaite santé si un pan de son kimono n'avait pas dévoilé le bandage qui l'enveloppait.

Le rouge caressa doucement les cheveux du bleuté jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'extirpe également de son sommeil. Il releva légèrement sa tête, les yeux à peine ouvert et observa celui qui lui souriait.

« Il est adorable avec les cheveux en bataille », pensa tout haut Akashi.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux et lorsqu'il vit dans quelle position il était, il voulut s'en aller mais le rouge le retint et posa ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté.

« Bonjour Tetsuya, tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda–t-il après le baiser.

Kuroko toujours penché en avant et les lèvres entrouvertes hocha la tête.

« Bonjour… Seijuro.

\- Je vais demander à Hiroki de t'apporter à manger, je dois me préparer pour aller quelque part, dit le rouge tout en s'amusant avec les cheveux de son ombre.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Kuroko de sa voix endormie.

\- Je vais… - _Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache, pas maintenant _\- …voir Shintaro pour récupérer quelques devoirs pour toi, se rattrapa-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas venir je suppose alors… ronchonna le bleuté.

\- Non en effet et quand je rentrerais on attaquera quelques devoirs pour rattraper ton retard, s'amusa le rouge.

\- Hm, grogna Kuroko en faisant la moue.

\- Mais on pourrait aussi aller dîner, ensemble, tous les deux » suggéra Akashi.

Le joueur fantôme le regarda avec des yeux pétillants d'envie.

« Oui, ce serait super.

\- Bien. »

Le rouge se leva et sans aucune honte enleva son kimono sous les yeux gourmands du bleuté qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle s'offrant à lui.

Kuroko regarda avec des yeux avides son petit-ami s'habiller d'un simple t-shirt noir qui mettait en valeur son torse, d'un gilet gris par dessus, un boxer rouge de la marque Calvin Klein et un jean assez sombre qui lui donnait un look ravageur.

Le rouge se retourna juste au moment où le bleuté, perdu dans la contemplation du corps de l'autre, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se mordait la lèvre d'une façon assez… séductrice.

A l'instant où il s'en aperçut, il baissa vivement la tête, sentant déjà ses joues chauffer. Il sentit le rouge juste devant lui qui lui releva le menton, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Est-ce moi qui te fait autant d'effet ? » lui murmura-t-il.

Le blessé ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, en signe positif.

Akashi fut prit d'un petit rire tout à fait mignon qui renforça les rougeurs sur le visage de Kuroko et se releva.

« Bien, j'y vais. Repose-toi bien Tetsuya.

\- De toute façon c'est la seule chose autorisée que je peux faire, bougonna le bleuté.

\- Eh oui, se marra le rouge en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kuroko.

\- Reviens-vite.

\- Oui » fit Akashi en l'embrassant.

Une demi-heure plus tard l'équipe de la GoM se réunissait devant un établissement.

_Bien, ça devrait être ici. Le lycée Nekomaru_, pensa Akashi.

« Vous êtes tous prêt ?, questionna le meneur.

\- Hai, Akashicchi !

\- Mouais pas le choix.

\- Bien évidemment Aomine qu'on a pas le choix, ils s'en sont pris à Kuroko, on ne va pas laisser passer ça, répondit le vert tout en remontant une fois de plus ses lunettes.

\- Hmm, faut venger Kuro-chin, ajouta le violet.

\- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lancer les hostilités qui plus est dans leur lycée Akashi-kun, argumenta la rose.

\- Justement, on va les écraser sur leur propre terrain » répondit le capitaine un sourire mauvais faisant surface.

L'équipe de Teiko entra alors en territoire ennemi et se dirigea directement vers le gymnase qui jouxtait le lycée.

Un joueur, sûrement un seconde en sortit, exténué et commença à boire, n'ayant pas encore remarqué l'équipe adverse.

Akashi se racla la gorge, surprenant le joueur. Celui-ci les regarda alors et sentit toute la puissance de l'équipe qui lui faisait face. Intimidé, le seconde recula un peu.

« Akashi Seijuro, se présenta le rouge, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Teiko. Nous voudrions nous adresser à votre capitaine. Et si possible à votre équipe toute entière.

\- Hein ? Hm… ah oui… eh bien, je – je vais les chercher. »

Le jeune joueur rentra dans le gymnase en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Akashi-kun, je crois que tu lui a fait un peu trop peur là…

\- On s'en fiche, tant qu'il les ramène vite. »

Même pas une minute plus tard, cinq joueurs sortirent du gymnase, en tenue de sport, sauf une personne qui était en tenue de civil mais qui avait un bandage enroulé autour de sa main droite. Cette personne s'avança directement devant l'équipe et toisa Akashi.

« Satô Ren, prononça Akashi en plissant les yeux.

\- Mais c'est que tu es l'enfoiré qui m'a tordu le poignet. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux hein ? commença–t-il avant de prendre une légère pause en réfléchissant. Oh, au fait, comment va notre cher ami, Kuroko Tetsuya ? Dis-moi, il est mort ?

\- Enfoiré, c'est toi qui va mourir ! » hurla Aomine en marchant droit vers sa cible.

Ce fut Kise qui le stoppa.

« Aominecchi, on était d'accord sur comment nous allions avoir notre revanche. Tiens ta parole. »

Le bleu se calma un peu mais fusilla du regard l'équipe Nekomaru.

« Excusez-moi. »

Un joueur plus grand que les autres s'avança aussi devant Akashi.

« Quel est cette histoire de revanche ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Akashi observa un instant ce joueur et déclara.

« Ogawa Heizo, tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. Je ne t'ai pas vu tout du moins, par contre ces trois autres là, le rouge désigna trois autres joueurs en les dévisageant, faisaient partis du coup. Je vois que tu n'es pas le capitaine, pourtant tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir le caractère et les compétences pour.

\- En effet, ce n'est plus moi le capitaine. Maintenant c'est Ren, mais à priori je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Heizo se tourna vers Ren.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda platement l'ex-capitaine.

L'autre soupira et refusa de répondre. Quant aux trois autres joueurs, ils baissèrent la tête.

« Je vais vous expliquer moi, ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque j'ai essayé de joindre Tetsuya, il n'a pas répondu, or il répond toujours au téléphone. J'ai donc tracé son téléphone et lorsque je suis arrivé dans cette ruelle, Tetsuya était à terre, avec le dos en sang. Ces trois joueurs, Katô Ichiro, Matsuda Kinji et Yamada Eichi, le maintenaient à terre. Et c'est ce Satô Ren qui lui a entaillé le dos à l'aide de son couteau. Par contre je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison Tetsuya était avec les Nekomaru et pourquoi Sato Ren était sur le point de le tuer. Ca vous paraît clair maintenant ?

\- Tss ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, ce con ! »

La tension monta tout à coup d'un cran.

« Mais je vais le buter ce fils de p*** ! vociféra le bleu.

\- Pour une fois, je suis avec toi, Dai-kun ! approuva la rose en s'accrochant tout de même à Aomine.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça, déclara Kise en plissant les yeux, l'air d'être à deux doigts de craquer.

\- On. Ne. Dit. Pas. Ca. De Kurochin ! s'emporta le violet en écrasant dans sa main son paquet de chips.

\- C'est intolérable » ajouta le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

L'équipe entière était sur le point d'en venir aux mains quand Akashi mit fin à cela.

« Ryouta ! As-tu déjà oublié les paroles que tu as dit à Daiki une minute plus tôt ? Daiki, si tu fais un seul geste, tu auras affaire à moi. Satsuki, calme-toi. Shintaro… Atsushi, je ne vais pas te racheter d'autres chips, aussi si tu veux rentrer plus vite, tais-toi et attends. »

Les visages se détendirent tout de suite, mais ils gardèrent néanmoins des yeux hostiles. Ce fut Kise qui remit un peu d'ambiance…

« Akashicchi, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Midorimacchi ? Lui aussi-

\- Ryouta, pas maintenant. »

… mais qui ne dura pas longtemps.

« Ren, prononça alors Heizo, retourne au gymnase, j'aurai à te parler ensuite.

\- Hein ? D'où tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? C'est moi le capitaine maintenant je te signale ! »

Le grand joueur tourna sa tête vers le capitaine et avec un ton sans appel lui rappela :

« Plus pour longtemps. Et je te rappelle qu'être capitaine ne dispense pas le respect que l'on doit à ses aînés. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est ton choix, mais sache que j'ai toujours le droit de te virer du club de basket quand je le désire, Ren.

\- Tss, fait chier ! » jura Ren tout en marchant en direction du gymnase.

« Bien, je pense qu'on sera plus tranquille pour parler. Maintenant que je sais ce qui arrivé, je pense deviner la raison de votre présence ici. Vous voulez vous venger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, mais comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, pas de cette manière là. On veut notre revanche mais dans un match entre nos deux équipes. Ensuite on verra. Le match se passera dans votre gymnase, autrement dit, sur votre propre terrain le 05 juin à partir de 14h.

\- Je comprends bien pourquoi tu es le capitaine, tu sembles très sûr de tes compétences et de celles de tes coéquipiers. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je serai d'accord pour ce match, il faut juste que je vérifie avec notre manager si nous sommes libre ce jour-là Hum. Manager ! »

Une élève sortit précipitamment du gymnase et couru jusqu'à l'ex-capitaine.

L'équipe de Teiko entière resta bouche bée (mis à part bien sûr Akashi qui quand même leva un sourcil). En effet la manager était à tomber par terre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait essayé d'attacher en une natte qui encerclait sa tête, une petite taille, une poitrine imposante mais sans plus, de grands yeux verts ainsi qu'une petite bouche et de fines jambes. De plus, elle portait parfaitement son uniforme scolaire qui faisait ressortir sa silhouette.

« Hai ! Je suis là » dit-elle toute essoufflée.

Elle tourna son regard vers la Génération des Miracles et s'inclina de suite.

« Enchanté, je suis la manager des Nekomaru, je m'appelle Haruka Fujimita. »

Akashi s'inclina promptement aussi.

« Akashi Seijuro.

\- Haha, bien sûr, je vous ai reconnu tout de suite. Eh bien, que nous vaut votre visite ?

\- Nous sommes libres le 05 juin ? coupa l'ex-capitaine.

\- Hum attends que je regarde. »

La jeune fille feuilleta brièvement dans les feuilles qu'elle transportait et déclara :

« Oui, nous n'avons rien de prévu, mais pourquoi ?

\- Maintenant si, on a un match. – Il fit une petite pause - Contre Teiko.

\- Hein ?! cria Haruka. Contre eux ? Mais enfin, nous ne sommes pas de taille !

\- Nous avons une semaine pour nous préparer. Qui plus est le match se fera dans notre gymnase. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre. Et c'est également pour rétablir notre honneur.

\- Comme ça, l'histoire est réglée. Préparez-vous bien », menaça Akashi avant de faire demi-tour avec les autres joueurs.

Heizo les regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de lâcher un infime soupir.

« Eh bien, nous avons intérêt à sérieusement nous entraîner à partir d'aujourd'hui. Haruka, prépare nous des exercices en plus. Je vais aller parler à notre fouteur de merde. Et vous autres, l'ex-capitaine regarda à tour de rôle les joueurs qui étaient restés en arrière, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez participé à tous ça mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour espérer rester dans le club. »

_De retour du côté d'Akashi et de son équipe._

« Je n'y crois pas, quelle bande d'en****s ! rumina l'As de Teiko.

\- Oui, en plus ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de s'en vouloir, dit d'un ton sombre le copieur.

\- A cause d'eux je n'ai plus de chips… se plaignit le grand violet.

\- En tous cas, je me suis un peu renseigné sur leur équipe, et ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais ils sont fort. Surtout en défense, argumenta le shooteur.

\- Oui effectivement….

\- Je ne comprends tout de même pas pourquoi ce n'est pas ce Ogawa Heizo le capitaine » se parla à lui-même le meneur.

L'équipe continua à marcher jusqu'au carrefour et arrivé là-bas, Akashi se tourna face à son équipe.

« Bien, vous savez maintenant ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Je compte sur toi Satsuki.

\- Hai !

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'au match, entraînement intensif tous les soirs !

\- Ahhh, Akashicchi, tu peux pas nous faire ça, pleurnicha le jaune

\- Si Ryouta, je le peux.

\- Pff, toutes façons c'est sûre qu'on va les battre alors pourquoi-

\- Daiki, l'interrompit le capitaine, si jamais tu ne viens pas aux entraînements… Tu devras m'en expliquer la raison bien en face » menaça Akashi.

Le bleu déglutit et regarda ailleurs, esquivant l'aura meurtrière de son capitaine.

« Je vous laisse je dois m'occuper d'une autre affaire. »

Et sur ce le capitaine arrêta un taxi et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux.

« Kise, ça te dit un petit match pour nous défouler après tout ça ? lança Aomine au blond.

\- Bien sûr, Aominechi ! lui répondit le copieur avec un grand sourire.

\- Je rentre pour étudier, je vous retrouve tous à l'entraînement ce soir, assura Midorima.

\- Je reste avec vous les gars ! » s'écria Momoi en allant s'accrocher au bras du basané.

Tous allèrent dans des lieux différents tandis qu'Akashi entrait dans un café et était sur le point d'apprendre de nombreuses choses qui allaient bouleverser leurs moments de paix…

* * *

Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Ce chapitre tout fluffy, vous avez aimé ? XD

Je vous attends dans vos reviews et merci à tous ! Bisous


	17. NEWS !

Coucou mes lecteurs adorés ! (^o^)/

Vous me demandez des nouvelles donc me voilà et désolé mais ce ne sont pas des supers nouvelles d'ailleurs…

Bon VPL ça va faire maintenant plus d'1 an que je suis dessus… Vous avez remarqué que mes chapitres étant plus longs je mettais plus de temps à les sortir. Et après j'arrivais carrément plus à respecter mes délais…

ET maintenant je ne suis plus trop dans les animes. Bon il suffit que je m'y remette mais je suis tout de même dans un autre gros Fandom qui est la Kpop.

NON je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant ! Mais comme j'ai complètement décroché de ma fic' il va falloir que je la mette en pause le temps de tout me relire et de voir les incohérences pour mieux la continuer et la…. FINIR ! Parce que je ne veux plus y passer autant de temps, j'ai d'autres fanfictions que je vais poster (sur la Kpop) sur Wattpad et j'aimerais beaucoup m'y consacrer. ^^

D'ailleurs pour ceux qui aiment BTS, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Wattpad… Oui je me fais de la pub X)

Vous êtes tout le temps en train de me demander la suite mais sachez que je suis vraiment débordée et je pense que mes prochains chapitres seront moins longs…

En tous cas jamais je ne pourrai vous remerciez assez, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai tout de même envie de finir cette fic', vous qui me motivez et me conseillez sans oublié vos ressentis ! Au début je n'aurais jamais cru écrire une fanfiction aussi longue et surtout qui est autant de succès ! Donc MERCI JE VOUS AIME!


End file.
